T2: Dealing With The Truth
by Moon-Shining-Wolf
Summary: Set in New Moon. A lot happening, Chloe and Paul are dating, Cullens leave town, Bella's around more, Jacob gene starts to awake. When he phases he uncovers the truth behind his cousin's relationship with Paul. Too bad this leads to something he can never undo. Can Chloe ease her cousin's wolf mind? And what is Bella up too with her cousin?
1. Prologue

**Hey so here is the long awaited sequel of 'The Outsider Imprint'. If you haven't read 'The Outsider Imprint' then i recommend that you read it before you read this FanFiction and it has all the necessary back information of these characters from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight in how they fit in this series of FanFictions based on 'The Twilight Saga' movie franchise.**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

It had been about two months since Paul had told Chloe that she was his imprint but he remembered the day like it had been yesterday.

 **-FLASH BACK-**

 _"_ _And here I thought that I was too late" Chloe said with a smirk to which Paul smirked as well._

 _"_ _Unfortunately for you, you could never had been too late" as he said that in interlocked their hands._

 _"_ _You know my feelings of this but you should also know that…I have qualities that have been…changed because of my phasing that might become stressful for you to have to live with if we go down the route that I want it to go down, the same route that I hope you want us to go down" Paul tone went serious._

 _"_ _The phasing made my temper slightly worst then it was before it and I'm much easier to become angry and even if Sam and Jared are trying to help me calm down so that I don't hurt people, and there are new feeling that have come up since I imprinted on you" he turned his head towards the ocean._

 _"_ _When I know that you were with Black, Call and Ateara I have urges to go and check up on you because I know that the young Ateara has a thing for you but you only see him as a friend and that makes me want to just build a wall between you two" he told her honestly._

 _"_ _Wolves mate for life and for us, your 'wolf warrior'" he said it with humour which made Chloe give a little chuckle._

 _"_ _We have the same aspect of mating for life by imprints and to us they are the one we protect and like the wild wolves are protective and jealous type and so there is just one question that you need to answer yourself before we can go ahead with this" Paul brought his head up to look her in the eye._

 _"_ _Can you deal with a guy like me as your boyfriend?" he asked._

 _"_ _You mean someone that actually cares about me and not someone that just wanted to get in my underwear whenever he felt like it and couldn't be bothered with me after" was her amused reply. "So what if you have a few temper issues, I'm sure there are many qualities that make up you other than the tact that you are easy to anger, and like I told you I hear that you are learning to control that anger"_

 _"_ _Well that is true, and I think now that I'll have a girl to ground and remind me to behave at school I can see the changes getting even better at a faster pace" he said with a genuine smile. "I made something for you" he said as he reached into the pocket._

 _"_ _It's nothing big but I thought that if I started out by giving you something that is meaningful then I might have a chance" and as he finished saying that he bought out a small figurine form what Chloe could tell it was made of wood and was hand carved._

 _"_ _I thought that been as you were going to be carrying around lots of keys now for Billy's house and a key to the lockers at the rez school, you could do with something on them that would be a lucky charm and this is made out of one of the branches the luckiest tree in the forest" and so he placed the small wooden figurine in the palm of her hand._

 _Chloe smiled and looked down to inspect what the gift that Paul had given her. It was a wooden figurine and from what she could tell it was carved by a person that was a rising master in carpentry. It was a small wolf that was carved like it was about to take a step forward and where the mouth of the wolf would have been was were the metal ring was that you attach the keys to. No chain just the ring._

 _"_ _It's perfect Paul" she said quietly. "But there is one thing that we are missing" she stated with a playful gleam in her eye._

 _"_ _Oh really" he asked as much playfulness in his tone as was in her eyes._

 _"_ _Well you've asked if I could put up with your personality if you were my boyfriend…" Paul gave a nod. "But you haven't actually asked if I will be your girlfriend and I haven't agreed to anything" she said with a playful smile._

 _"_ _Well would you Chloe Parks Black like to be my girlfriend" he said with his charming smile plastered on his handsome face._

 _"_ _Yes I will Paul Lahote"_

 **-BACK TO PRESENT-**

So that was the day that Chloe found that she was Paul Lahote's imprint, became his girlfriend but was also the day that she got her first courting gift from him. It was just like how he had promised Billy that he would go about dating the girl that the man counted as one of his own and Paul was determined to go slow and make sure that he didn't mess up his first real relationship with a girl that meant so much to him.

Chloe and Paul had bounded well over the two months and they were happy in their relationship. Paul still kept his distance as to not over crowd her. even if had admitted to her the type of guy he had become when it came to her, he wanted to make sure he was slow in every aspects and not too smother his girlfriend because of his instincts that he should always to stay near her.

So while Paul kept his distance Chloe would still spent some of her days with Sabrina Swan in forks or shopping with her in Seattle but he wasn't the happiest when she spent time with the boys' been as Quil would still flirt with her and she was now in his eye's his girl. Chloe understood that and understood his instincts of his feelings of jealousy and possessiveness.

To her it was a great feeling of being wanted, to have someone out there that wanted to know where she was and that she was safe. So when he had his mood after her spending time with the boys she would just brush his temper off and spend the next day with him or him and the pack.

In the time that she spent with the pack she had learnt about each of the members. Like how Kim was thrilled to be Jared Girlfriend after secretly liking him for years at school but was too shy to approach him took Jared to phase and gain his wolf common sense for the boy to notice the quiet.

Then there was Sam and Emily. Like the fact that Sam never meant or wanted to hurt Leah but he did so anyway by imprinting on her cousin. Leah had broken her hand by punching him in the face when he had broken up with her for her cousin.

Over the time that she had spent with the pack she had got closer to Emily and Kim, but that was more because they all had something in common, a wolf boyfriend, well in Emily's case it was a wolf fiancée.

When the pack was together Chloe was amused at how much at a wolf pack dynamic was in place with Sam being alpha male and Emily being his alpha female. Then Paul coming next as Beta, even though Jared phased first and then it was her being his 'bitch' she guessed and then came Jared and Kim just under them in the pack. It was like the pack was following this ranking subconsciously and Chloe never mention it in case of offending one of them with her ranking of them that way.

But now it was now the morning of Chloe's first day of the Rez School. But her hanging out with the pack for long amounts of time had lead to more problems between her and Jacob and she's never had Jacob be as mad at her. But he was mad at her when she had told him and Billy at dinner about her dating Paul.

* * *

 **Please Read and Review**

 **-MSW-**


	2. Good Morning

It was Monday the 22nd of August, the morning of Chloe's first day of the Rez School and Jacob had offered for her to walk with him, Embry and Quil but Paul had offered to drive her in his truck. But at her reason Jacob had become angered. But Chloe need to have it out with her cousin because he was angry and that wasn't the way to start a school year.

"Why are you so mad? He is just giving me a ride to school J" she said defensively.

"But it's not just a ride is it" he spat. "You're going out with him, your dating him, he's that controlling that you are either spending with Sabrina or him and the cult" was his argument.

"For the last time J they are not a CULT" she said etherising the horrible word that Jacob had been using for so long even before she had become Paul's girlfriends.

"No, I forgot they're just Hall Monitors on Steroids" was his quick response.

"Jacob why are you so mad, all girls date, why does me dating a guy from the rez school, make you so mad" she questioned. Her eye's now hard and face sporting a glare. She might want him to calm down before going to school, but at the same time she will not let him insult the people that have become close to her.

"But he's not just a guy from the Rez School, he's the guy with the worst temper in the school, he's one of the weird gang in the school, in the tribe, he's become your controlling boyfriend that won't let you hang out with us" and with that grabbed his school bag from the ground.

"You know I don't care, do whatever the hell you want" he turned to the wooden clock on the wall which read the time 7:05. And here could hear his boys at the door and they let themselves into the house like they've done for as long as they have walked to school together.

"Hey Billy" they said in union.

"Hey Chlo" Embry said looking to the girl

"Hello gorgeous" Quil flirted knowing that she was already dating Paul but that didn't mean he couldn't playfully flirt with the girl.

"You looking forward to your first day at a real school" Embry asked.

"I went to a real school in England Embry" was her reply with a smile.

"Yeah but they didn't have me there so they got nothing on the Rez School" was Quil's cocky reply which just made almost everyone in the room chuckle. It was only Jacob that didn't laugh as he just kept silent giving Chloe his mad glare that his friend hadn't noticed yet.

"If you say so Quil, if you say so" was her playful reply.

"You ready to head out" Jacob said sharply. It was then Embry noticed the look he was giving Chloe but Quil was still oblivious to it. "She's got a lift so it's just us three" he said noticing the confused looks that his friends were giving him been as Chloe was still in her black and white pyjamas. "Her boyfriend's stole her time once again" he spat making Chloe turn her head away.

"Jacob that's enough" Billy said sternly. He had let them argue earlier to let off some stream that had been building up in his son for a while, but he would not let him bully her in front of his friends, that wasn't what family did to each other.

"Yeah man, let her be, she's got a boyfriend" Quil defended her.

"I'm sure he just wants to make sure she gets there safe" Embry tried to reason. "Come on, I'm sure he'll leave her some time to walk with us another day, right Chlo" he asked the girl, knowing that she wasn't doing what she was doing to hurt them.

He knew that her parents weren't there for her and that now she had a boyfriend that wanted to be with her that she was just reeling in the feeling and that she just needed time to adjust to this life with having friends, a proper family and a boyfriend. Even if that boyfriend was one of the Hall Monitors on Steroids.

"Yeah, why don't I walk with you guys tomorrow, to be fair" she tried to negotiate with her cousin.

"Don't worry about it, wouldn't want to upset the temper issues guy" was again his sharp reply. And as if there wasn't a worst time for Paul to arrive, his truck pulled into the Blacks drive way.

It was nothing special just a sliver 2003 Ford Ranger Pickup was in really good condition been as Paul worked on it himself from what his dad had taught him before becoming a lazy old drunken man as Paul described him.

"Let's get out of here guys" was all Jacob said before exiting the small house.

"Ok, well See you later Billy, see you at school Chloe" Quil said as he gave her a wink as he walked out the house hot on the heels of his friend.

"Take Care till we see you again Billy, later Chlo" and Embry left close on Quil's heels.

"Guess that's my queue to go get changed" Chloe said with a smile and the thought of her guy friends not being mad, but it upset her that Jacob just wouldn't get over it.

"Hu and I thought you were going to make a statement and go in on your first day in your pyjamas" Billy said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, what would the statement be then?" she asked playfully.

"That the Rez School is a lot easier than the ones back in snobby England" the voice in the doorway. Chloe turned to see that it had been Paul's voice which meant that he had seen her in her pyjamas making her cheeks flush.

"Ah, bright and early Paul, want some coffee?" Billy asked with a smile from seeing the flush on Chloe's cheeks from embarrassment.

"Sure if it's black, Black" he said with a smirk.

"Ok so while you two drink coffee, I'm going to go and get ready for my first day at school" Chloe stated as she made a move to her room to change. As she turned to leave Paul noticed that her black pyjamas had little paw prints all over them but on the black was a moon with a white silhouette of a wolf with its head raised to howl the moon.

"Pyjamas suit you Chloe" Paul stated teasingly with the smirk still on his face at the picture that went so well with her life.

"You just like them because you think of yourself as the wolf on my back" Chloe countered playfully.

"I would hope I was thought of as the wolf that guards you black when you sleep" he replied with equal playfulness in his tone.

"Whatever" and with that Chloe disappeared in to her room.


	3. Lunch Reveals Unheard Truth

Chloe had being doing well at the Rez School that morning. Paul had walked her in and to the reception office where Chloe was to pick up her class schedule and have a meeting the Rez School Principle.

The talk had gone well and the Principle had loved having such a bright child come to the school but warned her that some of the staff were told to watch out and make sure that the other students didn't give her too hard a time for being an outsider.

The Principle made sure that the young girl knew that the teachers were looking forward to teaching her and hoped she had a warm welcome. The Principle had also made the hint that she knew about the pack and that she was one of the members imprint.

She explained to Chloe that this was a necessary thing so that the wolves didn't get into roble for things that they had no control over like their weak control over their phasing at the beginning and that sometimes mean that work would have to be sent to the new wolves so they didn't fall behind.

Chloe could understand why all that was necessary and thought it was a very affiant way to have things under control so that the wolves didn't have to suffer for something that was out of their control.

So after the meeting Chloe was sent to her home room where she realised what the Principle had been getting at. All the students would have grown up around each other. The Rez School went from Kindergarten all the way to senior year so that meant that they had been playing with each other in kindergarten. That the friendship groups would have been in place since then.

This made her morning very lonely as it seemed that no one in the class was brave enough to talk to the new girl in the class. It bother her that much as that was much like what happened at her school in England and before she knew it was 11:40, Lunch time.

Because she had never really liked School lunches no matter what school she was in. So she had made her lunch the night before and brought it with her and put it in her locker with the books she hadn't needed for the morning according to her timetable after her meeting with the Principle that morning.

She had finished her class and was on her way to her locker to get it and then find her boyfriend, if he doesn't come for her first. She had seen him around in the five minutes they had to get to the next class but she liked how he respectfully kept his distance so she wasn't too distracted in getting to her next class. But she felt comforted that he was keeping watch over her.

Chloe had got to her locker, 145 and pulled out her keys from her back jean pocket. It was one the wolf key ring that Paul had given her as he was right that she would have to look after not only house keys but the locker key as well. She smiled down at the key ring in wonder at how beautifully carved it was.

"Hey, thinking about me again are we" a voice said over her shoulder. She recognised straight away which brought a smile to her face.

"Maybe, is that why you've appeared" she asked happily as she moved and opened her locker with her keys.

"Maybe, but if I appeared every time you thought about me would this have been the only time I would have seen you today?" he asked playfully.

"Yes because some of us like to listen and concentrate in class" she said honestly with an amused tone in her voice.

"Fair enough, what you had this morning that you had to concentrate so hard on" he said before taking her timetable from on top of the books in her arms. "First period, Mathematics, second period, English Literature, third period, Social Science" he read aloud.

"Did you really have to concentrate that hard in these, I know that you're a genius when it comes to Maths and English" he asked a little confused.

"But I had never heard of Social Science before today" she said honestly as she grabbed the plastic box she had asked Billy to buy for her to put her lunch in for school. It was clear plastic with a deep green lid. "And besides if I didn't concentrate on the subject, I'd get distracted thinking of you" she said shyly.

"I knew there was a reason" was his reply before wrapping his arms around her to bringing her closer to him and then peeking her on the cheek.

He had been doing that a lot since she'd agreed to be his girlfriend as well as kissing her on the forehead which she would always blushed but he hadn't kissed her on the lips yet and she liked that he was taking it slow as it made this feel more real to her.

"Come on let go sit with other others in the canteen" she said as she moved to get out of his arms but he held her in place.

"Just a little longer" he asked quietly. "I missed not being able to be with you when you were so close" he said honestly as he buried his face into her low pony tail taking a deep breath. Chloe had noticed that he did it a lot when he was trying to calm himself down.

"Paul what's happened?" she asked a little concerned. Why was he trying to calm down, what had happened? At her question he just sighed.

"I ran into your cousins and Call, Black told me to back off and leave you alone, that I didn't deserve to be with you for being such a jerk and that I had made you start to hang out with the wrong people in the tribe" he explained.

"Well we knew that they weren't going to take it well when they don't know the whole truth, why did you think I never told them about my pervious boyfriends" she explained but Pauls interests seemed to move to the second part of her sentence.

"Pervious boyfriends?" he questioned if he had heard it right. Now Chloe realised what she had said she began to panic, no one in the tribe knew about that, not even her parents knew about those guys.

"Ha, ha, we should go" she said nervously as she moved out of his reach and started to walk towards where she thought that the canteen was. Paul was stood stunned a minute while her words really set in. It wasn't that he was surprised that she had been with other guys, she was 14 years old and wasn't bad looking it was just the shock of her saying so out loud.

"You coming" she asked ove her shoulder when she got to the door of the canteen. Paul shook his head to clear his head before jogging over to her.


	4. End The First Day With A Kiss

**Here is the nest of the story mass update for you all that seem to be liking this story.**

* * *

Lunch had been uneventful for the Paul, Chloe, Kim and Jared after Jared convinced Paul to leave Chloe alone about her pervious boyfriends unless he was willing to talk about his pervious girlfriends.

So after the tense of that it had been the best fun Chloe had, had all day been as after it she went back to class were everyone was too self-conscious to talk to her in fear of losing the friends they already had by befriending an outsider of the tribe.

Her afternoon had been quite peaceful as she only had History, English Language and Performing Arts and the arts was only a theory assignment of research. So when the bell rang at 10 to 4 she was ready to go. She hadn't seen Jacob, Quil or Embry at lunch and knew that when she got home things would be tense because she was getting a ride home from Paul.

Once again Chloe found herself at her locker with her wolf key chain out and key unlocking the locker. She hadn't got any homework so there was no need to take the looks from that day home so she put them back and took out her Combined Science, Laboratory science and French books and put them in her rucksack so she could read up what they would be studying in class.

"We meet again" a voice said as they wrapped around her waist to bring her against a warm black shirt covered, tanned chest. "At the same locker" he kissed her cheek making her blush like she had done earlier.

"Why is it I haven't seen you with a bag or books in your hands" she asked, changing subject.

"Because I did my homework in my study periods, when you get to my grade you don't need to worry about much other than Maths, English, Science, Computer Engineering and your three choice subjects" he explained.

"You don't have to do Physical education?" she asked surprised.

"The school lets us have it off been as we do enough excising keeping the tribe safe" he said with a smirk.

"Lucky" was her only reply.

"I thought you liked running and exercising?" he asked confused.

"I do but that doesn't mean that I want to run with a load of slow girls that are worried to break a nail or the girls that sour losers when I beat them on the track" she muttered in reply to which he just laughed.

"I take it you don't get along with your fellow class girls then" he concluded.

"I don't think anyone in my class is brave enough to approach the outsider of the school and I think some are a little jealous because I spent my lunch with 'the hottest guys in the school' or something along those lines" she explained, using air quotes in reciting what she had heard a group of girls talking about behind her.

"Huh so they still think I'm hot, tell me, do they think I'm bad assed as well?" he asked playfully.

"Shut up or I'll tell Jacob I'm walking him with him, Embry and Quil" she countered.

"You like my truck too much" Paul countered but Chloe could tell that he wasn't so confident By instinct that lead him to tightened his arms around her as if to not give her room to escape his hold.

"You sure about that?" she asked with a smirk. "I could just ignore you and hang out with them, I'm sure Quil would love it" she teased. She could feel Paul's chest vibrate from a noise that almost made the sound of a growl. Chloe was still so amased at how much they were really like wolves.

"I could always just ask Billy to keep you locked up in your room where no one could see you but me and him" was his stern replied, his jealous, possessive, protective sides were coming to light.

"Oh hush up you big puppy I wasn't serious" she said as she managed to move out of his arms and close her locker and locking it before Paul turned her around and lean in so that her back was on her locker and his arms were either side of her.

"I am not a puppy" he stated in mock anger. They both knew that there was no anger from each other as it was just their way of messing around with each other.

"I forgot, you're not a puppy, you're the Beta of the pack" she teased.

"Second in command is better than Alpha, Beta's have more of the fun in the pack protection" he stated amused at her choice of direction to take the subject. Chloe just found it amusing that her ranking of the pack was correct as this meant that Sam was indeed Alpha and Paul was his first Beta and Jared was his second.

"Oh really, so if Sam is Alpha Male does that make Em Alpha female?" she asked curiously but with a light teasing tone.

"Yep"

"And if your second in command, does that make you First pack Beta?" she asked using the same tone.

"Yep"

"So that makes Jared second pack Beta and Kim his 'female'?"

"You could say that but sometimes I think she has him whipped to her every need" he said amused.

"Isn't that what every wolf bitch does to her male" she teased.

"Are you calling yourself a bitch?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well aren't I your wolf's bitch?" she asked teasing with a smirk and raised eyebrow in challenge.

"You keep talking like that and I might just have to kiss you" he said as he moved his much bigger body frame down towards her so that he could feel the heat off his body on her. She liked feeling his heat as it reminded her that he was there for her, to keep her safe. That he wasn't going to just dump her because she was a mistake.

"Well I wouldn't mind if you did" she said with a true smile. "At least then I know where we stand after this" she said honestly. Paul took in her words. She was inviting him to kiss her, she wanted him to kiss her. He may be a jackass most of the time but when it came to her he wanted to do it right and he had been waiting for the right time to kiss her properly. Here was his the sign.

Paul leaned the rest of the way so that his lips met hers. He didn't push her into the lockers like he had done to girls before her. He just moved his right hand to rest under her chin while his lips moved in sync with hers. It wasn't a rough, needy kiss. The kiss was a gentle, sweet, loving kiss.

The kiss of a wolf and his imprint.

It was their first kiss.

* * *

 **And there is an first kiss of this lovely couple, i hope that you like it.**

 **Big thank to _clo78_ for your review, i'm glad you are enjoying this story so far am i hope to hear what the rest of you readers have to day about the story.**

 **-MSW-**


	5. Friends Weekend, Cullen's Truth

And so the first week of Chloe's week at school was over and everything had calmed down. Jacob was still made at her but he was getting along with her now that she walked with him, Embry and Quil every other day of the week and the other day she would go with Paul to even it out. So at the end of the week it had gone like;

Monday: driving into School with Paul and getting a ride home with him.

Tuesday: walking to and from school with Jacob, Embry and Quil.

Wednesday: driving into School with Paul and getting a ride home with him.

Thursday: walking to and from school with Jacob, Embry and Quil.

Friday: driving into School with Paul and getting a ride home with him.

She still spent every lunch sitting with Paul, Jared and Kim, of course Paul would walk her in from her locker like he had done on the first day but now she would get a kiss before they walked away from her locker.

And so now it was Saturday, the weekend and she had plans with her best girlfriend; Sabrina. They had it all planned. Frist they went shopping in Seattle dragging her sister Bella with them to drive them but apparently she was going to meet up with her boyfriend Edward in Seattle and they would hang out until Chloe and Sabrina finished their shopping.

It was a good day to do it as it was the day AFTER Billy got the money that her parents sent him every two weeks. Her mother hadn't been joking when she had said both her and her dad would pay the same amount the courts would make them settle on with their salaries being the large amount they were and on top of that amount they paid for her school fees

In total they would both send £75 each which when exchanged would come too $113.9 each, as a total that was $227.8. Billy used $70 for food, $20 for other bills, gives her $30 a week to do with as she pleases and the other $77.8 he put in an account for when she was older.

Chloe didn't know about this account that he had set up for her, she just knew about the food money, bill money and her weekly spending money. The account would be her surprised after she finished university if she chose to go or it would be her wedding present, which ever came first.

Chloe had been saving her $30 as she had got the same idea as billy but on a smaller scale. She would still spend her money on shopping trips like this with Sabrina but she would only bring $30 with her. The rest she would but in a tin that she had in the top drawer of her chest a drawers. On this week end there was at least $200 in the tin.

It was around 5 when the two girl decided to make the journey back to forks for their sleepover. This was a big step for her and Paul been as this would be the longest that she had been out of the packs territory for since he had imprinted on her.

It was now about 10 in the evening and the two were watching The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe when Sabrina wanted to talk about boys.

"So there is this guy that's related to Bella's friend Mike and he keeps giving hints that he likes me even though he's in the year above me and my new friend Amy says I should go out with him but I really think he'll turn out to be creepy, clingy type and I really don't like the idea of that" she explain to her friend.

"Sabrina, I don't know what to say" Chloe told her seriously but with a hint of a tease in it. "If you like the guy then date him, if you don't think he's the right guy for you then tell him straight out" was the advice she had on the topic been as when it came to guys she was a little straight in telling them no. If she was trying to tell them that she really liked them then that's where it got complicated.

"Chloeeee, that's not helping me" Sabrina said in a whine. "We're freshmen!" she exclaimed. "We should be starting to get crushes, dating as many boys as we can to find out our boy types, getting our hearts broken when things go wrong because we won't give the guy our virginity" she ranted which just made could smirk and chuckle at her best friends .

"Sabrina, we have only been in high school for a week" she said between chuckles.

"I know but the people in my class its people I've known since last year when Bella and I came to forks" she tried to reason.

"Look you need to decide if you like the guy or not and then decide if to turn the guy away or see where you too are headed" was the only advice that Chloe could think that would help in this situation.

"Is that what you did with Paul?" now how was she meant to answer that. She had to be truthful with her friend because they were best friends and she never lies to her best friends.

"It was different with Paul" Chloe decided was a good start of her explanation. "You read the stories of people that feel something for someone the first time they meet but no one knows if the feeling is real if they don't take a chance to see what the feeling is or where it may lead the people involved" a smile came to Chloe's face remembering the feelings she got from the meeting at bonfire.

"That's what Paul and I are working out" she concluded for her friend without telling a full lie, she just didn't tell her friend all the details in the case.

"You know Chloe you've shown me one thing by this" Sabrina said with her grateful smile while Chloe gave her a mirrored one back.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" She asked.

"That you are so much better at girl talk then Bella" she said with a chuckle.

"Probably have better taste in your types as well" was her teasing reply as a joke. 'After all I'm not the one going out with a leech' she finished in her head so one in the house would get suspensions. Too bad she didn't know her thoughts were open to that leech. "Well I think we need more popcorn so I'll be right back" and with that she was up from the couch and heading to the kitchen.

 **-IN BELLA'S ROOM-**

Edward had been trying to ignore the thoughts of the two young 14 year old girls downstairs but with his ability to hear their thoughts along with his heightened hearing it was difficult. Normally he and Bella would go somewhere but after being with in the mall in settle he didn't really want to go anywhere so they stayed in.

He was surprised by what he had heard from the two girls downstairs.

"You know Chloe you've shown me one thing by this" he heard Sabrina say.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Her friend, Chloe? Asked Bella's sister.

"That you are so much better at girl talk then Bella" Sabrina said with a chuckle.

"Probably have better taste in your types as well" her friend teased but it was her next thought that got him worried. 'After all I'm not the one going out with a leech' the girl had finished in her head.

How had she found out? How did she know about him and his family? This didn't make sense, how could this human know about him being a vampire if even Sabrina did not know about them. He had to find out or it could endanger him, his family and Bella.

"Well I think we need more popcorn so I'll be right back" there was his opportunity to question him without spooking Bella or Sabrina or letting Sabrina in on his secret.

"Hey Bella" he said to get her attention from her twiddling her thumps which he found she did very offend. "I'll be back in a minute I just need to talk to someone" he knew she wouldn't ask too many questions when he used the serious tone.

"Ok, see you in a minute"

 **-THE SWAN'S KITCHEN-**

"How do you know" Edward said from the doorway while Chloe stood by the microwave where the popcorn was popping away.

"If you don't want the other the people in this house to know I would move away from the doorway" was Chloe's calm reply. She knew on the inside that she was terrified of the creature in the room with her now but she wasn't about to let him know that. "But then I wouldn't stand too close" her eyes were cold as she looked towards the leech in the kitchen.

"My boyfriend would become very distressed if he was to smell the scent of bleach near me, after all this is the first time I have been away from his territory, he is not a person to mess with, it could lead to the breaking of the very treaty that keep you and the rest of your coven" she told him seriously, plus it was a good reason to keep him away from her person. By her statement Edward seemed to become shocked.

"You are one of them?" he asked, showing as much shock and he felt in that moment.

"Yes, and if you do anything to hurt this family, I don't care what it takes I will rip you limb from limb and have him set your body parts alight to start one of our tribal bonfires while we tell the various stories of how the tribe fights and kills your kind again and again for the protection of those in the tribe" she spoke coldly with as much threat as she could while she took the food out.

"If I were you I would take this threat as real" and with that she walked out the kitchen leaving the now very confused vampire.

* * *

 **Please read and reveiw would love to hear your veiws on the plot so far**

 **-MSW-**


	6. Birthday Girl

Chloe's threat seemed to have worked on Edward that evening in the Swan's kitchen and the he hadn't come close to her yet or spoken to her about what she had said about knowing about him being a vampire and his family this vampire coven. So overall she thought it was going well. And now it was Tuesday 6th September 2005. Her 15th birthday.

It was a school day but she didn't see a problem with that, it meant that she was walking to school with Jacob, Embry and Quil which meant that the four of them had a big breakfast that the two boys came early for it. Personally she thinks it was just for the food but they insisted it was to celebrate her birthday as much as she can.

Billy said he had a few presents for her but he and Jacob gave her one present each this morning so she had something to open. Billy gave her another history book but this one was more focused on the myths of the wolf warriors. Jacob had given her a hoody with a grey wolf face and what looked like a handmade dream catcher in the background.

When Quil and Embry turned up they also had presents in hand. Embry's was a pencil art set with 12 different widths of lead while Quil had brought her a wooden photo frame with a picture of her, and the guys at her welcoming bonfire when her face had the icing marks on her face while she pouted but had an amused gleam in her eyes while Jacob, Embry and Quil pulled funny faces.

Chloe was touched by all the presents that all four of the men had given her that morning. She put the photo frame on her dresser, her pencil set in her hobby box with her sketch pads along with other bits and bobs. Billy's book was placed on her bed so that she can sort her book case out later to put the book in the right place in the right order.

But she decided to wear the hoody that Jacob had brought her. She had been wearing her jeans and grey shirt with the black waist coat. The hoody would be nice and warm to keep out the autumn chill that was slowly starting to creep over La Push.

So she went to school with her boys and they kept making a point to talk about her getting older and Quil kept going on about her 'getting more beautiful as she matured' too bad he mentioned it when Paul was in hearing range. She knew that she wasn't childhood friends with the boy that he would have been beaten up by now for his comments on her looks.

Her day went as well as it could when she had Combined Science followed by back to back Laboratory science. Lunch was fun when she got her locker kiss from Paul before going to the canteen to find Kim had baked cake for them to eat to celebrate, the girls only having an 8th each while the boys split the other ¾ between the two of them.

What was better was that she got a kiss before she had to go back to class as well. It was such a great birthday one that was so very different from the other ones that she'd had in the past. She actually got to spend it with people that cared for her and was happy to spend time to celebrate her. It was the feeling of the bonfire all over again. It made her feel special.

Before she knew it the end of the day had come after French and double PE. She had told Jacob that she planned to be fair and go home with Paul been as it was her birthday and she wanted to give her boyfriend a bit of time with just her. As well apparently Sam had asked Billy if she was allowed to go round his and Emily's because Emily had a present for her.

So after school she headed straight to her locker to put all her books in it been as she had no homework to do so she could leave it all at school and have an empty bag to put the present in been as she had in mind a request of her boyfriend later.

It only took the girl moment to put the books in her locker and her phone out to text Paul and find out where he was but it was then that two strong tan arms wrapped around her waist. Arms she immediately recognised. Arms that had wrapped a few times that day around the very same waist in the very same place.

"Hey my beautiful birthday girl" Paul said softly as he nuzzled into her hair taking in her scent.

"Hey my hot wolf" she replied back teasingly while closing her locker door before turning in his arms to face him. Paul leaned in and gave her a full, gentle kiss in which Chloe suspected he filled with his feelings. "Hmm three times in one day, you're spoiling me Mr Lahote" she said with a smirk as she wrapped her arm around his neck which was pretty high in comparison to her.

"You deserve to be spoiled" was his genuine reply."Especially on your birthday" he pecked a kiss on her lips. "Especially with having to put up with me" he pecked a kiss on her right cheek, "as a boyfriend" her left cheek, "being handsome" her forehead, "and protective" finally he pecked her on the tip of her nose making her chuckle a little.

It amazed her sometimes just how affectionate the guy could be, and reminded her that she wouldn't have him any other way.

- **-TWO HOURS LATER-**

Once Chloe, Paul, Jared and Kim had all arrived at Sam and Emily's place they were happy to see that the place was decorated to celebrate and there was a huge cake in the middle of the dinner table.

The two had wished her happy birthday and she surprised when both had given her a present. Sam had gave her a key the house just in case she needed somewhere to get away and their door was locked. Emily on the other hand had given wooden cooking utensils and joked about how much she had been saying the ones at Billy's were getting a bit old.

After that the pack celebrated her birthday with cake and laughs all the while Chloe was building up the courage to ask Paul for something special on her birthday day that she had waited a while for.

"Alright, I better get her home or Billy will think we've kept too much of her birthday time away from him" Paul joked. It wasn't that he was trying to get rid of her anything like that, he just didn't want Billy to gain a reason why she couldn't see him anymore and Chloe knew this.

"Ok sure but don't be too long you got patrol at 7" Sam said before turning to Chloe. "Have a nice night Chloe, I hope you had a good day" he said with a smile the two made their move to walk out of the house.

"Thank you I did" Chloe replied with her own happy smile. "And thank you for the gifts again" she spoke as she put the presents in her empty backpack before taking Pauls hand.

"It was no problem, your practically family now" Emily said as she gave her a hug which Chloe returned one armed as Paul still had hold of her other hand.

"Hey, Paul" chloe said coming to a stop right before his truck.

"Yeah"he said coming to a stop as well and turning his head towards his girlfriend.

"Mind if we walk to Billy's? It's a nice evening and I don't really want to waste it" she asked him nervously fiddling with her thumbs.

"Well I suppose we could" Paul replied as he opened the door and getting something from the driver's glove compartment. Chloe smiled at his agreement and moved to walk with him though the short cut through the forest. They had only just got a mile in the woods when Chloe got enough courage.

"Paul can I meet your wolf?"

* * *

 **Please read and reveiw would love to hear your veiws on the plot so far**

 **-MSW-**


	7. Birthday girl Meets the Wolf

"Paul can I meet your wolf?" Chloe asked. Paul was still holding her hand as the two walked but when she asked the question, Chloe turned her eyes in a different direction to his form beside her, afraid he would think she was weird for asking such a random question out of the blue.

"What?" Paul replied. He wasn't sure he had heard her right. She asked to see his wolf? He wasn't even sure that was a good idea, especially when he sees what Sam's wolf had done to Emily without even meaning any harm to her. What if his wolf did that to Chloe? Would he be able to keep control? What if he hurt her by mistake?

"Um, well, it's just, that is..." and now her words were failing her, great. Why couldn't the words failing have happened before she opened her mouth and made the walk awkward? Why? "Well that form is a part of you, so I was wondering if I could meet you in your wolf form, so i could get to know all of you" she tried to explain.

"I don't think that is a good idea" Chloe's heart sunk. "You've seen what Sam's wolf did to Emily without meaning too, our wolves are dangerous, we are not the pet dogs you see in the street or even the animated wolves on screen" Paul explained seriously, trying to point out that it was not a good idea, but there was no way that her question didn't make him happy, she was expecting all of him.

"we are predators, we hunt, we fight, we kill in our wolf forms" he was really trying to get the idea out of her head, but the more he tried the more it was coming across that he wasn't 100% sure that he didn't want her to see his wolf.

"It is not a good idea to mix your versions of me this early on, maybe at another time but not today" and me made a turn to leave the conversation subject but Chloe stopped walking which lead to Paul having to stop as well so not to hurt her arm by pulling on it.

"Why does it have to be like that? I'm asking because I know I'm ready and I want to expect all that you are if we are going to make this work" Chloe said stubbornly, by Paul saying all those things were making her feel like he was putting her in a protective bubble and that was one thing that she didn't want in a boyfriend.

She wasn't helpless but at the same time she may need someone to lean on and take comfort from like she wanted to be that person for Paul, but she wasn't the kind of girl that needed protecting form everything in the world. She would not have asked him if it wasn't something that she wanted.

It was her birthday and although she had no doubt that Paul had got her something else this was the only thing that she really wanted for her birthday from him, to see all the sides that she could of the guy that she had strong feelings for. Plus she wanted to see what he looked like when he wasn't the hot guy before her that was like his own radiator.

Her argument was strong and Paul knew that he wanted to end in not a huge fight he was going to have to give in to her and her birthday wish. It was her birthday, so it was her day and he guessed it wouldn't hurt if he transformed in the tree line away from her and did slow moves around her so that the risk of hurting her was lowered.

"Ok, I will transform and you can see the wolf" he gave in which made her heart beat a little faster in excitement. "But you have to open this while I transform" and while he gave her a brown paper box with a green ribbon wrapped with a bow. The bow made her smile because she could tell that he had tried to wrap the bow himself.

"Why did you choose green for the ribbon?" she asked curiously. She liked that it was green and not one of the overdone bright colours. It was a deep forest green.

"Because it reminds me of things" Paul muttered in reply. Now it was his turn to turn away from her. But his wasn't because he was afraid, but because he was embarrassed to show true feelings. However he knew he would have to get used to it if he wanted to stay with this girl. And he did.

"Like when you started take a run in the morning to just the chance to talk to me" Chloe said taking pity on his pride and voicing what she thought his thoughts would be. Her answer was so close to home that Paul turned his head back in her direction. The seriousness but happiness in her eyes was enough to get him to smile in agreement to her statement.

"I think it's really sweet" and she gave him a smile of her own to show that she really liked his idea. "Especially been as you tied the bow yourself and didn't ask Emily or Kim to do it for you" and with that she let go of his hand to use it to pull on the ribbon end. Paul smiled wider at her statement if it was possible and knew that this was his queue to go and transform.

As Chloe opened the box she tucked the ribbon in her pocket to keep it safe for the moment. The box came apart well and inside there was a gift that made her heart saw. It was a black string threaded necklace. There were a pretty pattern to the gem beads that were on it and Chloe knew the meaning of each one.

From left to right it went in the order of a rhodochrosite bead which is a cooked salmon pink. The rhodochrosite stone is known to be the gem of strengthens self, identity and is thought to help heal deep emotional trauma and balances with a loving vibration in the wearer and the people around them.

Next was a small red coral bead which was smaller than the rhodochrosite bead. A Coral stone is known to be the gem of very soothing nature as well as the coral is meant to very effective when protecting the wearer as it is thought to be a very protective stone.

Next on the necklace came a stone made of various light and deep green colours which is called Malachite. This stone is the one known to be as a good luck charm to keep away danger and illness to the wearer as well as it is believed to balance and stabiliser of the wearers' emotions.

Another coral bead was next followed by a lapis gem which the gem is thought to be the gem of for wisdom and fortitude as well as be the gem that aids the wearer make excellent decisions. After this gem came a small coral bead, a Malachite gem and another coral bead.

Next on the black string threaded necklace was a turquoise bead which tends to bring good fortune and strength to the wearer and helps aid them to overcome any illness that the wearer comes in contact with. Following this gem was a small coral bead, a Malachite gem and another coral bead.

Then on the necklace came a Tiger eye gem which is thought to convey courage and protection onto the person wearing the gem. Following this gem was a small coral bead and a Malachite gem. On the other side of the Malachite gem a knot was tied in a loop where a 2d wolf leaping forward carved into the wood.

Then after the wolf knot came the pattern in reverse. This meant a Malachite gem, Coral bead, Tiger's Eye stone bead, Coral bead, Malachite gem, Coral bead, Turquoise stone bead, Coral bead, Malachite gem, Coral bead, Lapis stone bead, Coral bead, Malachite gem, Coral bead and lastly the ending Rhodochrosite stone bead. This pattern was to give the necklace a mirrored effect.

Chloe looked admiringly at the necklace. She loved it. He could tell it was handmade and she thought that made it all the better. The beads had meanings that she even thought Paul had thought about what to put on her necklace especially by the amount of protective stones that were on it.

She loved that there was a coral bead between each of the different coloured bead because the red was a clear colour that spilt the two stone beads and by having lots of malachite gems on the necklace was a good way to bring her a better chance of good luck and keep away from danger and illness.

By the time that Chloe finished looking at the necklace and pulling it over her head a wolf had returned. The wolf was showing no signs of aggression and was much larger then what a normal wolf should have been. Form this information Chloe assumed that it was Paul in wolf before her.

This coat grey with various shadings, going from a dark stripe down his back, gradually getting to a lighter shade towards the wolf's underbelly. The wolves left and right cheek also a lighter grey like the underbelly and under tail. The wolf seemed to hold back from getting to close to her which led to her knowing that it was Paul.

"Thank you Paul, I love the necklace" she spoke to the large wolf in front of her. The wolf moved forward towards her. Chloe smiled as she watched him take slow steady paces towards her. When he was in arms reach she held out her hand out and ran it over his grey fur. It was coarse but it felt real and warm. This was him, think was the fur of her wolf, her Paul Lahote.

* * *

 **Please read and reveiw would love to hear your veiws on the plot so far**

 **-MSW-**


	8. First Date

Been as the meeting with the wolf side of him gone so great with Chloe, Paul was at more at ease with himself around Chloe and this in toe meant that the two of them had got to know each other better. Paul had even decide that it was going so well that on Friday 16th September at school he had a question for his girl.

"How about we go for our first date?" he asked her as he leaned on the locker by hers as she got her books for the weekends homework. Chloe looked to him with her eyebrow raised.

"Haven't we already done that?" she asked as she closed her locker and locked it. Paul rolled his eyes before rolling on the locker with his shoulders until he was in front of her arm either side of her caging her in.

"Not a real one" he stated. "Not like the ones that you see in movies" he explained as lowered his head to kiss her forehead. "Where the guy takes the girl to the movies" another kiss on her cheek. "Or dinner" the other cheek is kissed. "Where the guy pays for everything" a peck on her nose. "And I get to show you off as mine" he whispers in her ear as he nips it softly.

To others his words may have seemed creepy but Chloe just giggled at the feel of his mouth by her ear. She understood the possessiveness in his voice as well as the pride he felt when he could say sweet but true stuff like that.

"You wouldn't need to pay for it if we did it" was her response as he kissed a trail of butterfly kisses along her cheek. "My parents have sent a load of money over for me and I don't really spend it on anything, we could use that" she explained,

Chloe dropped her rucksack to the floor by her feet and moved her arms to wrap around his waist. She would have wrapped them around his neck but he was just a little too tall for her to do that so she settled for pulling him and his heat closer to hers, liking the feel of having his close because it made her feel safe in his arms.

"Or you could save that money for another time and just let me show you off" Paul said with a smirk moving so his face was in front of hers. Before Chloe had a chance to counter his comment, the taller boy lean in and kissed her on the lips in a slow kiss.

"Ok fine" she agreed with a smile which made Paul's smirk turn into a full smile before he moved in for another kiss.

X – X – X

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Chloe said as she looked in the mirror in her room.

"I can't believe Paul waited so long to ask" Kim said as she pushed a bit of hair out of the girls face before using a curvy grip to hold the hair in its place.

"Yeah, of course it didn't take Jared two years to ask you out on a date" Chloe said with a smirk so Kim knew she was playing with her and it wasn't a real insult.

"Yeah, seems the La Push boys do take their sweet time" Kim said with a giggle.

"That's because they know we're worth it in the end" Chloe countered with a wink and the older girl looking at her through the reflection of the mirror.

"Oh yes we are" Kim said with a bright smile as she looked at the back of the girl's hair once more. They hadn't dressed the hair up that much but they had given it a twisted updo with a nice jade clip her mother had sent her for her birthday. It went nicely with the jade green tank top Kim had let her borrow with black sequins sown into the nick line.

Paul had told her that they weren't going anywhere to fancy just dinner and then a late night movie at his house (been as there wasn't a cinema that wasn't 4 hours away because Paul and the other wolves couldn't go to Forks with the treaty). In light of this information she had kept it simple with the tank top, jeans, ribbon laced wedges and her plain black hoodie for when it got cold.

Kim had told her to go without the hoodie because then Paul would then have to give her his jacket like in all the romance novels and movies but Chloe had manged to reason with her that no guy was worth getting a cold over which won her the fight. For jewellery she had kept it simple with her necklace that Paul had given her for her birthday.

The whole pack had found out about the date so Emily had been at her house after school and had taken up a roll in the kitchen, making dinner for Jacob and Billy for her much to the annoyance of Jacob.

Billy had protested saying that they had survived before Chloe moved in and that they could have cooked one meal themselves in which Chloe's reply had been that they would have got take out and not had a proper meal.

So Emily made them a Shepard's pie with extra veg on the side and it was ready by the time that Kim had finished with Chloe. Kim was the first out of Chloe's room and had a wide grin on her face as she came and leans on the counter by where Emily was standing.

"She's ready" she said happily as she waited with the others for Chloe to come out after she got her small bag ready. "And she pulls it off so well" she said, grin getting wider.

"If we all know Chloe she'll have Paul head over heels if she was dress in nothing but rags" Billy said with a warm smile. "After all he found her cute in her pyjamas" he joked but it caused the others in the room. "On the first day of school she was still in them when he arrived and he said they were cute" he explained to the puzzled faces around him.

"Aww" Emily cooed.

"You just had to tell them that didn't you Billy" Chloe said as she walked into the room shaking her head side to side at the man's antics. Jacob looked up away from the TV he had been watching to look at his cousin. He was interested in her relationship contrary to popular belief just that he wishes she was with someone other than Paul.

"You don't look any different to normal" he said off handily as he turned back to the TV. A frown grew on Billy's inside face at his son's actions. He could understand that Jacob didn't like Paul and the pack due to the rumours that were going around tribe about them but that was for their own good, it was best to believe in a lie then to fear when knowing the truth.

"Ignore him, he's just being a grumpy puppy because his younger cousin has a date and he doesn't" Billy said warmly as he looked over the girl. "You look lovely Chloe-pup" he said warmly as she walked up to him and gave him a one shoulder hug. Emily gave them amused look.

"Chloe-pup?" Kim was the one to voice the question on both girls' amused minds.

"A nickname from childhood that has not yet gone" Chloe explained with a smile. "And I know Jacob is just moping around because he's not happy Billy, there no point beating about the bush with it" she said with a sad look over her cousin that had his back to her. It was then that Chloe heard the sound of Pauls truck pull into the driveway followed by Jared's.

"I guess the boys are here" Emily said cheerfully as Paul and Sam got out his truck at the same time Jared stepped out his car. Like Paul's truck Jared didn't have the latest new model of cars but instead just a simple 2001 Volkswagen Golf 2 door Hatchback in sliver.

"That's my queue to leave" Jacob said gruffly a he got up from the couch and turned off the TV on the way to his room.

"You could always say hi to them" Chloe replied, knowing that he wouldn't do it.

"No thanks, I'd rather not" he countered in a rough tone before closing and locking his door just as the front door open and the three shapeshifters walked in.

"Wow" was the only greeting that came from Paul as he stood at the door looking at Chloe.

"Hey Billy" Sam greeted the elder as he walked over to Emily and gave her a peck on her lips, then both cheeks, forehead and finally her nose.

"Sup people" Jared said with a wave as he walked in and over to Kim and wrapped his arms around her giving her peck on the lips.

"Hello boys" Billy greeted to which Sam chuckled.

"Billy I'm 20, pretty sure I'm no longer counted as a boy of the tribe" he joked.

"Are you my age?" Billy asked to which Sam shock his head. "Are you married?" again a shake of the head was the reply. "Then no you're not, especially this one" Bill said gesturing to Paul who had still not really said a greeting. "Because if he was a man then he would be too old to date my Chloe-pup" this caused them all to laugh.

"Ok Uncle Billy" Chloe said cheerfully. Walking over to Paul bring him out of his trance and causing him to smile at her and place a kiss her on the forehead.

"Avoiding the lips in front of me? Smart choice" Billy said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Right well, don't wait up Billy" Chloe said as she pulled Paul out the still open door.

"You'll be back by 10 or this won't happen again for a very long time" Billy stated.

"Fine I'll see you at 10" Chloe agreed rolling her eyes as the two left for their date.

* * *

Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. Please reveiw and let me know what you thought of it

-MSW-


	9. First date interrupted, Bella Is Missing

After setting out from the Black's place Paul had actually told Chloe she looked nice and confessed that when he had seen her he was actually stunned by her. Chloe had laugh and told him that he was being way too nice been as she had dressed casual for the date.

She had asked him to imagine what his reaction would have been if she had put on a dress instead and Paul had said the nicest thing she had ever heard. He had told her that he would have had the same reaction because she looked good in whatever she choose to wear.

For that Chloe had smiled and gave him a soft long kiss on the lips as they sat in the truck Paul had pulled to the side of the road so that he could wrap his arms around her and bring her over to him. Once the kiss was over Paul continued the drive to where he had planned for them to have dinner at.

Like Paul had said the date was a simple one. They went to Sue Clearwater diner on the Rez. Chloe was thankful that Leah wasn't on shift when they arrived. Seth was out the back doing a bit of homework where his mother could keep an eye on him to make sure he was doing it but Sue had informed her that Leah had the night off as she smiled at the two.

Sue knew who the active shapeshifters were and who their partner were. Whenever Chloe went over their house to spend time with either Leah or Seth the woman would ask after her and Paul. Chloe thought it was a little weird that the woman was so ok with the pack considering Sam and hurt Leah by dumping her but she never asked the woman why she was so calm about it.

While they had been waiting for their order Chloe and Paul chatted about random things. How they were, Chloe vented about how she felt about Jacob being so off with her and how much that really upset her. Paul just sat there and actually listened to what she had to say, saying the right words at the right time that seemed to take her worries away little by little.

After dinner Paul went with Chloe go say hi to Seth out the back of the diner and tried to get the younger boy to like him better. At first Seth had been timid about the much taller and bigger boy but he seemed to ease up after the first few minutes and got really into talking about his class history project about the civil war.

Chloe knew that this was a bit of an unplanned part of the date but she was glad that Paul seemed like he didn't really mind at all. She knew that Paul wasn't that great at history but he was holding his own when trying to understand what the boy was explaining to him pointing to different part of the book.

"So are you two on a date?" Seth asked innocently. The change in subject caught Paul by surprise which was written all over his face. It was funny and Chloe ended up laughing at his surprise that made him look like a deer caught in headlights. "Because if it is why did you bring her here, it's not very lovey dovey?" Seth question again at the lack of Paul response.

"Seth, your mother's diner is very nice and homey with smells of cooking and the rustic feel of the place" Chloe explained for Paul who for the second time that evening was speechless. The first being by her at the beginning of the date and now by a teenage boy asking a simple question.

"You need to remember this when end up going on a date, girls want to go somewhere nice that serves good food, not a place that is perfectly looking but serves rubbish for a menu" she said with a smirk. Paul seemed to come out of his shocked state but still said nothing as he just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well I still won't be bring my date here" Seth mumbled causing Chloe to give a soft giggle.

"I'd hope not, your mother owns the place" she joked lightly. "Bringing you girlfriend here on the first date would be like bringing her home for the evening which would make the girl nervous in how she acted" she said giving a soft chuckle.

"This is your first date?" Seth asked surprised.

"Yep" Chloe said cheerfully before looking at the clock on the wall. "And we need to leave now if we want to get a film in before you need to get me back home" she said cheerfully however before Paul could answer Sue came rushing over to them.

"Chloe Billy just rang, he needs you and Paul to get over to Swan's" she said, by her tone you could tell there was worry and panic in her voice. Chloe gave her a confused look. "Bella Swan has gone missing" she said rushed. Chloe's eyes grew wide with shock million things were going through her head.

How could she be missing, she had only been over there on Tuesday to celebrate her birthday. The weekend before Sabrina had taken her out for the day in Seattle to get her a gift for her and they had found her a new set of reading books. Chloe looked over to Paul and saw that he had a confused expression.

It made sense, the pack weren't allowed on Cullen land when they were living in Forks, but with Bella missing Chloe assumed that it was an expectation with her connection with both the coven and the pack. Chloe squeezed Paul's hand that she was already holding to get him to look at her which it did as he looked into her eyes.

She knew that he didn't like going over to forks, he didn't like the vampires out of instinct and had no desire to be anywhere near them. He barely tolerated when she went over for movie night with Sabrina but now Billy was asking for him and her to go there. Sue seemed to be reading their paused conversation of eyes.

"Billy and Harry think it might have something to do with the Cullen's departure from Forks this afternoon" she added catching both teens attention. "They know she hasn't gone with them but she IS missing and they have not found her yet and no one has seen her since her and Sabrina arrived back at the house after school" she continued.

"But that was hours ago" Chloe voiced concerned, her face plainly showing her worry for the older girl and her family, people she considered her own family.

"Come on, we'll be there in no time" Paul said as she gave a nod to both Sue and Seth before pulling Chloe along to his truck and within moments the his was pulled out the diner car park and on the road to forks.

X – X – X TWO HOURS LATER X – X – X

It had been two hours since Billy had rang Sue at the diner, nearly two hours since all the pack had searched the woods while Chloe was in the kitchen with Sabrina making coffee for her friend, Charlie, Billy, Jacob and Harry Clearwater.

However it had only been half an hour since Sam had found Bella in the woods, on the woods floor in only the coat that she had been wearing when Sabrina had seen her walk into the woods with Edward earlier that afternoon for their 'walk'.

Bella had apologised to them all when she had been changed out of her clothes into warmer ones and wrapped up in blankets on the living room couch. This was after most of the others had gone home, leaving just the Swan's, the Blacks (and honorary Black) and Paul who instated on staying as it was still before 10 so they were technically still on their date.

Billy had shaken his head with a smirk on his face at the boy's reason, Charlie had just given a shocked face as that was when he found out about that the two were together. Jacob had crossed his arms and let out a huff and having to stay in the same room as the boy while Sabrina had just sighed with a dreamy look on her face that even freaked Chloe out a bit.

Once they were all sure that Bella was settled for the night Billy, Jacob, Chloe and Paul took their leave. Billy let Paul drive Chloe home saying that been as it was 5 to 10 now he would give them till 10:45 to finish their date some way as a way to say thanks for helping even on their date.

Of cause he then warned if they were a minute over 10:45 he'd never show such leeway again. Paul grew nervous at his words but Chloe just smiled and kissed Billy on the cheek as she said thank you before Paul went to offer to help him in the truck.

Billy had protested saying Jacob was more than capable of helping his father into the truck and for him not to waste what little time he had left of his date with his Chloe-pup. Chloe had given him another kiss on the other cheek and gave Jacob a sideway hug before leaving with Paul in his truck. It was only when they were back in La Push that Paul spoke.

"So there not enough time for a movie to finish the date like planned" he stated with a bit of an awkward smile. "So I just wondered if there was anywhere you'd want to go to finish it of the night?" he asked keeping his eyes straight ahead as he let go of the steering wheel with one hand to rub the back of his neck. Chloe couldn't help but smile at his real attempt to salvage their date.

"Why don't we go back in front of the beach and just watch the waves for a bit of peace for the end of a hectic night?" she suggested with a smile as she moved to sit in the middle seat of the truck to lead slightly on him, this cause Paul to turn his awkward smile into just a normal happy one.

"Anything for you beautiful"

* * *

Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. Please reveiw and let me know what you thought of it-MSW-

-MSW-


	10. The Plan

It had been about 3 weeks since the Cullen's had left forks and not much had really happened. Bella had fallen into a depression where she only went to school and then came home and stayed in her room. She would just stare out her window at the forest area that faced it.

Both Sabrina and Charlie had tried to get her to go out her room and do something productive but from what they had told the Blacks nothing had worked. Chloe decided that she would cook a dinner at Billy's and invite the Swans over as well as Paul.

Jacob was still being cold to Paul and Chloe could barely tolerate it anymore. It had got to the point where she just wanted to blurt out the real reason for why Paul was the way he was and why she and him were so close over such a 'short period of time' as Jacob had put it.

She knew she would never bring herself to actually voice the words to him anytime soon but it was just getting annoying. The dinner would kill two birds with one stone and there would be no need to invite Embry and Quil because Jacob would have enough people to talk to if he tried.

Chloe told her plan to Billy who agreed it was a good idea, not so much the Paul and Jacob idea but defiantly for the having the Swans over to get Bella to do something other than sitting in her room. So with Billy's permission she rang up Sabrina to tell her and help her with the plan.

The girl had practical squealed her ear off at the prospect of having proper dinner as they had just been going the diner to eat and bringing takeaway back home for Bella (not that the girl was eating all of it). Sabrina was also excited to be eating with someone other than just her dad.

It's not that she didn't love her Dad to pieces but he wasn't the greatest girl talker. Next was just to convince Paul to sit at the table with her 'family' and put up with no doubt be the bleach scent that Bella was sure to still carry. That scent probably won't be going away anytime soon.

Surprisingly it wasn't that hard to convince the boy to come over for dinner because all she had to do was promise to make him a pack lunch for the Monday after. Of course that was easier said than done with the amount that all the wolves ate, Paul being the worse for the amount of food he has.

But Chloe couldn't say it wasn't a fair trade. After all she knew that Paul would have to deal with a horrid scented girl, a girl that would no doubt wouldn't stop asking questions about them, two protective father figures (though Billy would be the more laid back one) and a stubborn teenage boy.

X – X – X

When Saturday of the meal arrived. Sue Clearwater had come over earlier to help start her up with preparation of the food and etc. the older woman had known about the meal and how important it was to the young girl. The girl had asked her for a good dinner food plan for that many people.

Sue knew that it would be a struggle for the girl to cook as Billy wouldn't be very much help and that the younger Black wouldn't give the girl a hand because he was reluctant to be at the dinner in the first place.

But the woman was more than happy to give a helping hand to the girl that had become such good friends with her troubled daughter and son whenever she came around or saw them at the diner or at school.

Chloe had to admit she had underestimated just how much she needed to cook to serve 7 people one meal. However luckily Sue had given her the idea of fresh baked bread rolls with butter for the starter of the dinner plan.

This meant that she didn't have to do much like if she had chosen soup or something and it went well with the causal dinner setting. While for mains the two had decided to do cottage pie with pea and carrots as extra veg to get the meat to go further.

This of course was essential for not only the fact of 4 males at the table (one being a wolf) but it would be healthy for Bella who hadn't eaten very much at all. The day before Chloe had baked a Victoria sandwich cake and that morning had iced it with icing sugar with creamy buttercream and jam middle.

Sue left an hour before the Swans and Paul were meant to arrive meaning Chloe only had to finish bits off and keep things warm for dinner. It was easy enough so she started to lay the table setting for the 7 people. Paul's truck arrived 20 minutes early which hadn't really surprised her.

However what had surprised her was him dressed in smart black jeans, a grey buttoned shirt and brown leather jacket. In his hand had been a bundle of long stemmed wild flowers. Chloe smiled when she realised that they were the same type of flowers that had been in the clearing Chloe had met Paul's wolf. She opened the door wrapping her arms around his waist and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey" was all Paul said in greeting before lowering as giving Chloe another kiss on her lips, both smiling happily. "These are for you" he said as Chloe let go of him to step back and let him in the small house.

"Well I didn't think they were anyone else" Chloe said with a playful grin before taking the flowers and giving them a small smell. They smelled so fresh and of the woods that Chloe felt like she was indeed back in the clearing with the wolf.

Chloe normally wasn't a flowers and Chocolates type of girl, but these were different, they had special meaning and were just as special as any present Paul had given her. Paul didn't say anything back, he just gave her a sly smirk before giving the girl a kiss on the forehead as she smelt the flowers.

"Come have a seat Im really just about got everything cooked and ready to dish when time is right" she said moving to go to the kitchen and find the vase that her mother had sent her from London around her birthday.

She claimed that she had wanted to send it over so that it was safe for when she travelled over when finally found 'them' a house. Chloe didn't know why the woman was still keeping up the story that she was going over to live in America, after all Chloe knew her mother hated the vase.

Paul took off his leather jacket and hung it on a hook by the door. Paul didn't move to sit down at the table but rather followed his sleeves up to his elbow and went to where the plates were stacked on the side before starting to lay them out on the table.

"I can do that Paul she told him as she poured some water into the vase. Paul gave chuckled.

"I would have come over to help earlier if it was up to me" Paul said as he set the last plat down. "However I just thought I'd be in the way of you and Sue Clearwater" he said with a girn. Chloe gave him a mock shocked face.

"Who told you about my secret helper?" she mock exclaimed. "Was it Seth? Did you go to him behind my back?" she asked playfully. Paul just chuckled again.

"As if Seth would talk to _HIM_ " at the sound of the new voice in the room both Chloe and Paul turned towards it, Pauls back going straight and tense.

* * *

Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. Please reveiw and let me know what you thought of it.

-MSW-


	11. Awkward dinner at the Blacks'

_"As if Seth would talk to HIM" at the sound of the new voice in the room both Chloe and Paul turned towards it, Pauls back going straight and tense._ "I see the guy arrived first then" Jacob almost spat as he walked to lean on the wall by the door.

"Good to see you too Black" Paul said back politely, not moving from where he stood. Jacob said nothing just looked at the man across the room from him.

"Not that's not how a man should greet another man into the house Jacob" Billy said as he wheeled into the room. "Well unless they are an unwelcomed guest" Billy added with some slight humour. "Evening Paul" Billy said as he wheeled over to give the other man a handshake.

"Evening Billy" Paul greeted back as he took the older man's hand.

"Right so where are the Swans at, if they don't get here soon the food will go to waste" he said as he wheeled himself over to the table to take his normal place.

"You and I both know that's the furthest thing from the truth Billy, if I let you three loose on portions there would be nothing left, not even for me" Chloe said with a happy smile, thanking Billy for coming to her rescue.

"You know that's not true" Paul said as he turned to give her a smile. "I'd share mine with you" he said trying to seem sweet. Chloe's eyes go wide in mock worry.

"Someone call the hospital, I think Paul hit his head on the way over here" she said as she moved to his side and put her hand on her forehead. " _THE_ Paul Lahote offering to share his food? Something must be wrong" she continued not able to hold back from smiling.

"Oh shove off you, you know I'd share with you" Paul said as he gently knocked her hand away with a pout causing both Chloe and Billy to laugh.

"Yeah will let's hope its only food your thinking of sharing with my cousin and nothing else" Jacob cut in arms crossed over his chest. Once again the room when into awkwardness because of Jacobs comment.

The other three occupants knew that Paul would share anything with Chloe, he was his imprint and that meant he would be anything she needed him to be. Billy also knew that Chloe had fallen for and in love all the things that Paul was.

The young couple was so much like him and his late wife had when he had been a young shifter and they found each other. Billy had no doubts that Paul and Chloe would end up like him and his wife had been, happy and that they find their place in the tribe together. However at the same time Billy hoped that it wouldn't been for a few years and that she would still be his little Chloe-pup for a long while.

He was quite happy to share his special little niece but not quite ready to give her to any man, protector of the tribe or not. It was only a few moments later that another truck pulled up outside of the Black's family house. This time it had been Bella's orange truck that was pulling up and out of it came the three members of the Swan family. From the way they came out it had actually been Bella driving the truck and not Charlie.

"Looks like the rest of the guest have finally arrived" Billy said jokingly as if he's been waiting forever for them to turn up. Chloe turned her head to look at the wooden clock on the wall.

"And right on time, dead on 6" Chloe said with a smile as she walked to the door, Jacob right by it. "Paul can you put the bread rolls on the side on the table please?" she asked sweetly before looking at Jacob with hard eyes for a spilt second before opening the door with a bright smile.

"Hey, dead on time" Chloe called to the trio, she didn't react when she saw Bella flinch at the word dead. 'She's going to have to get used to it anyway' Chloe thought to herself. Next thing she knows Sabrina is wrapping her in a tight hug that almost makes her topple over back into the house if she hadn't been holding the door handle.

"Nice to see you too Sabrina" Chloe said jokingly. When the girl finally let her go Charlie took it as his turn for a hug.

"Is it me or do you grow every time I leave you" Charlie complained.

"Of course and by the end of every year I grow a full inch" Chloe replied smartly.

"Alright smart mouth, I get the point" Charlie says as he goes to ruffle her hair. Chloe dodges just in time and goes under his arm to greet the last of the guests.

"Hey Bella, you ok? It's been a while" Chloe said with a smile. The older girl just gave a small pathetic fake smile as she pulled at her sleeves so that they covered her hands as if she was cold. There were bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep Sabrina had told her that Bella was getting because of nightmares. Overall the girl just did not look well as all.

"Hey" was all the older girl said which made Chloe really want to her roll and grab the girl and shake some sense into the girl. It was a good thing the leeches left town. But Chloe knew that it was going to take this girl a long time to get over it. Chloe turned her attention from the older girl at a tap on her shoulder.

"Chloe, who is that" Sabrina asked as she nodded her head in the direction of Paul.

"That is Paul Lahote, My Boyfriend" Chloe said, realising that this would be the first official time that Paul and the Swans would have met each other since he and her had started dating. "Paul, this is my uncle Charlie and my distant cousins Sabrina and Bella" Chloe introduced.

"Though Chloe and I are more like best friends then distant Cousins, almost like sister but not as annoying" Sabrina explained with a bright smile. Paul looked at them all with a small smile in greeting.

"Hello it's nice to meet you, Chloe has said quite a bit about to all" he said calmly moving to shake Charlie's hand. Charlie looked at it for a moment before taking it. Chloe knew that Charlie was trying to hurt Pau's hand in the shake. When Paul didn't react and kept up his genuine smile there was a small bit of shock in her uncle's eyes.

"Yeah you too" Charlie said as he pulled his hand back slowly looking down at it before quickly looking back up at Paul.

"Ass kisser" Jacob said with a cough cover. Chloe turned to give him a hard look.

"Why don't you all settle in your seat, I just need a quick word with Jacob outside for a minute" She said with a sweet smile before grabbing her cousin by his ear and dragging him outside, him wincing and complaining as she did so. The trio of Swans watched her do so until the door was shut behind them.

"Should we be worried for Jake?" Charlie asked Billy a look of concern on his face but Billy gave it a wave of his hand.

"Nah, Boys had it coming to him for a while, I'm surprised she lasted so long" Billy said dismissively.

"Do you think I should leave now before it gets worse?" Paul asked watched the door where he stood looking a bit worried.

"Afraid of the sibling tension?" Charlie asked with a smirk, thinking he caught the boy out on maybe something feared.

"I'm not afraid of Jacob, he probably fears me more because of rumours of my past that go around school" Paul stated plainly, not taking his eyes off the door with a sad expression. "I just don't want to ruin your dinner" he explained.

"I think it would ruin Chloe's evening if you left now" Billy said as plainly as Paul had causing the boy to look at the older tribesman. "She has worked very hard on this meal for the reason that both you and her family are eating together" Billy explained.

Paul gave a nob of understanding before moving to take a seat at the table. He sat to Billy's right, leaving a space for Chloe to sit in-between them. The Swans took this as a sign to sit down as well. Bella sat to Pauls right, Charlie to hers and Sabrina to his. This left a space to Billy's left for Jacob.

"So are you the bad boy at School" Sabrina jumped in asking. Paul gave a small smirk.

"I was about a year ago, but I changed" Paul replied.

"What caused the change?" Charlie asked wearily.

"Sam Uley" Paul said simply. "He sort of took me in and put me on the right path, ever since I've stopped old habits and moved on from friends that were a bad influence" Paul explained, Billy giving an approving nob.

"And the tribe had noticed a great change in you that makes you better for it" Billy commented.

"So you're the classic story of bad boy-gone-good for a girl" Sabrina said playfully.

"You could say I became a better person for when I met Chloe I suppose, but she's defiantly my reason for staying with this new change for sure" Paul explained which caused Sabrina to give a dreamy sigh and Charlie seem to give a slight nod in approval of his answer but that was when Chloe came back into the room with Jacob trailing behind rubbing up and down his left arm.

"Ok so who's ready for dinner?" Chloe asked with a bright, welcoming smile as she made her way towards the oven where the food was keeping warm. And so the rest were in for a lovely dinner and civilised conversation.

* * *

 **Ok so that's it for today, let me know what you think of it in a** reveiw **. until till the next chapter.**

 **-MSW-**


	12. Take Two on the Date

It had been two weeks since the Saturday dinner with the Swan plus Paul over at the Black's house and all had been quite. The Wolves weren't having any problems that they let on to the three imprints of the pack.

Bella was still in the moping around the Swan's house and was still having nightmares but no one seemed to have any idea how to comfort the girl. Sabrina had told her that she had seen Bella writing emails in her room but had never thought to ask her who she was talking to.

In the end the father and sister just decided to let her go through the phase she is going through and be there when she needs them. Chloe agreed that it was probably for the best but she let them know that with Billy's permission that were more than welcome to come over for dinner any time.

And so life went on, the youngsters went to their respected schools. Chloe still had made no friends with any of the people in her class. Her theory was that even though she wasn't the new girl at School she was the girlfriend of the School's 'retired' bad boy and so she was off limits to all.

The thought didn't bother her really. It wasn't like Paul dialled it back when they were at school in comparison to when they had been alone. He kissed and held her any chance he got. By her locker, in the cafeteria, by his truck, in his truck. He was always with her when not in class and she loved it.

She also loved it when on Friday 21st of October when after her last class he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her hips. And nuzzled into her neck as she sorted out what she needed for the weekend to do her homework.

"You know I've been thinking" he said as he sniffed at Chloe's neck loving the blondes scent.

"Really? That omnibus way to start your sentence" Chloe replied trying to seem like he wasn't having an effect on her. That when he sniffed her neck it didn't make her want to curl up on his chest and she cuddled on her bed, his hand running through her hair as they had done a few times.

"Yeah well I thought that tonight might be a nice time to try going on our first date again" he asked. Chloe closed her locker and turned in Paul's arms so she could look at Paul with her eyebrow raised in mock puzzlement.

"I don't know, I liked our first date at the diner with an evening walk along the shore" she stated. "But I wouldn't say no to a second date" she said with a smile. Chloe knew how Paul was sad that the evening hadn't gone how they had planned when they had gone on the date, but at the end of the day that would always be what she classed as their first and she didn't want it changed.

"Really?" Paul asked raising his own eyebrow in question. Moving them back a bit so Chloe could lean on them on her locker. Arms still on her waist while Chloe put her rucksack on the floor beside them so that she could wrap her arms around Paul's upper chest.

"Yeah I do, it wasn't like we planned but I still look back on it fondly" Chloe said with a smile. "you just have to forgive the interruption that in a way wasn't so bad" Chloe said with a smile before going on tip toes to press a sweet kiss on Pauls lips.

"Oh? Was I that boring?" Paul asked with mock

"Well…" Chloe drew out before letting out a small Chuckle. "No you were fine, but the interruption was because of the leeches moving out of forks which means I get a few more evenings with you a week" she said with a smile.

"Well I guess that's true" Paul says before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "So does this mean a yes to a date tonight then?" another kiss on her cheek. "A second date" the other cheek is kissed. "Where I get to show you off as all mine?" a peck on her nose.

"Because I really do like getting to do that so much" he whispers in her ear as he nips it softly. Chloe once again ended up just giggling at the feel of his mouth by her ear, and the possessiveness in his voice.

"You're not going to insist on paying for everything again are you" she asked him with a smirk on her face, already knowing the answer.

"Be fair sweet, you already know the answer to that" Paul said as Paul placed a sweet kiss on Chloe's jaws. "Please just let me show you off, show of my beautiful girlfriend" Paul said before kissing along Chloe's jaws till his face was in-line with hers before the taller boy lean in and kissed her on the lips in a slow kiss.

- **\- ABOUT FOUR HOURS LATER-**

It was about four hours later that Paul was walking Chloe out of the cinema in Forks, arm wrapped about her waist. They had just walked out from watching Chloe's choice in film 'Dreamer; Inspired by a true story'.

Chloe knew it wasn't a boy film but when Paul had asked her what she had wanted to watch she had panicked and just choose the only. The one she had looked into going to see, though she had planned to see to with Sabrina not her boyfriend.

Paul hadn't objected when she had choose the film and didn't seem bored when they were sitting watching the film. He had brought them a large popcorn to share, two large drinks, even though she had only asked for a medium and not drank all of it because it was too much so he finished it off.

"Thank you for tonight" Chloe voiced her thanks as they walked to where Paul had parked his truck. "Next time you can pick the film though, don't think mine was a vary date type of film" she joked trying to cover her nervous with humour.

"What are you talking about, it was a good film" Paul said as he walked her to the passenger's side door. "Agreed it wasn't my normal type of film, but it wasn't a bad film either" he said as he unlocked the door and opened it.

"Ok, if you say so" Chloe said before pressing a kiss to his lips. "But your still choosing the next film to make it fair" she said with a smile before turning to get into the truck but Paul stopped her, turning her to press his own gentle kiss on her.

Both of them smiled into the kiss as Chloe wrapped her arms around Paul while he wrapped one are around her as the other held the truck door. It was sweet but deep kiss for the pair that seemed to last for hours but really only lasted a few moments. Then they stopped for air Chloe smiled.

"That was nice" Chloe said sweetly, not removing her arms from his waist. "So where to now?"

"Thought we could go find somewhere to grab something to eat before we get you back to Billy so he doesn't have Sam send me on more patrols to keep me away from you" Paul said, also not moving from they're position by his truck.

"That's sounds like a plan" Chloe replied. But still both didn't move from there spots. Instead the two just looked at each other as they lent in for another kiss, and another, then another. After a few the door was forgotten and chloe was leaning back on the truck while Paul was kissing her making both a bit dizzy with the feeling.

It was with great luck that night that they both got something to eat before getting back to the Black's house 9:55.

* * *

Ok so that was it for this time. please let me know if your enjoying the story or not, don't seem to be getting any feedback which meakes me all think you all dont like the plot. If thats so could you let me know what you may want to see from Paul and Chloe's relationship.

Thanks for reading.

-MSW-


	13. Halloween plans

Over a week had gone by since the date to the movies for Chloe and Paul. That meant that it was now the day that Chloe hated every year. Monday 31st of October; Halloween. It was the one day of the year that Chloe could never really get into as a child.

She wasn't into scary movies or dressing up in bloody cloths to pretend to be some dark creature that supposedly came out once every year. Well it wasn't like now that she didn't know that was a total lie because she knew two of the creatures lived amongst them.

That was also how she thought that one of those types of creature were much darker than the other. She never said she wasn't bias, after all her boyfriend was one of the pack's shifters; a werewolf and she was basing the vampires on the ones from the tribe's stories of them.

She woke up like every other Monday morning and made breakfast for herself, Billy and the boys. The boys then went off and Paul turns up to take her to school. They kiss and go to their lessons where all her classmates avoided her like she was diseased. It was lunch when the subject of the day came up.

"So Chloe you get invited to any of the Rez Halloween parties?" Kim had asked her with a bright smile. She tried not to wince at the name but choose a plain face and gave a shrug.

"No, figured I'd just stay in with Billy tonight, Jake is going with Embry and Quil to a party in forks or something Sabrina asked if I wanted to go with her but I didn't feel like being one of those freshmen that go gate crashing" she said before taking another bite from her ham salad.

"But that the best part of being a freshmen" Jared exclaimed. "No one knows you so No one questions you being in the crowd. Especially if you dress up and they've already started drinking…" Jared last word was drawn out in a pained groan.

Chloe assumed that this was the results of a double assault from Kim and Paul. Kim being the one to hit the boy in the chest at what his comment was implying. Chloe had a feeling through from past experience that the smack she had hit him with had felt no more than a fly landing to the shapeshifter.

Paul's kick to the shin under the table however was probably the cause of the pained groan was to get his pack mate o shut up about what the boy was implying. The idea of Chloe dressing up without him there to ward off boys not sitting well with his instincts which Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the idea Jared, I'll pass it on to Sabrina as advice for her and her other freshmen friends" she said off handedly, not missing the way Pauls arms was now wrapped around her waist, his thumb making slow circles on her top where it was. A soothing movement for himself more than her.

It was only later that day when the day ended that the subject of what Chloe was doing with her evening came back up, but this time it was Paul that brought it up when he came to meet up with her by her locker before he gave her a lift back to the Black's.

"Were you seriously not going to go to that Halloween party?" Paul asked a bit concerned at her dismissal of the subject earlier. "You don't have to stay this side of the border and not attend parties with your friend because of me" Paul stated turning his eyes away from her in embarrassment.

"Seriously?" Chloe asked out of shock. She took another look at the older boy a little shocked at the fact that he thought that he was the reason she wasn't going.

"You can do crazy things with your friends, you don't have to stay home and stay cooped up because you're worried about my reaction or anything" he said off handedly not turning to see her reaction. If he had turned he would have seen her face her face break into huge concluding smile.

"Oh dear your serious" she said while she let out a laugh. Paul turned to look at her when he heard the laugh. "Paul, I'm not afraid to leave tribe land in fear of your reaction" she said jokingly. "I just don't do Halloween" she said with a soft smile as she closed her locker and took his hand.

"You don't?" Paul ask confused as they started to walk out the school, most people moving out their way.

"Yeah I just don't really believe in the holiday" she said with a small shrug. "Plus I know that you wouldn't have been that mad if I went to the party with Sabrina" she said with a wink as she opened the door towards the car Park. Paul just returned in with a grin.

"I don't mind it now that the leeches are gone from forks" he said with a bright smile, letting go of her hand to instead wrap his arm around her waist under her rucksack, making them walk closer together. "Though that doesn't mean there aren't other dangers" he said, serious again.

"Like rogue leeches without a coven?" Chloe suggested as they go nearer Pauls truck.

"Those" Paul said as if it hadn't been the threat he was referring to. "But I was thinking something more normal" he said with a smirk.

"Uneven pavement in heels?" she asked confused. "Because if it's that you should know I _don't_ wear heels, ever" she explained further. Her comment did cause Paul to chuckle because it was true, she hadn't wore heels the whole summer as she seemed very happy feet parallel to the floor.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about that then" Paul said, still chuckling as he unlocked the door of the passenger's side. "But I was talking something a little more human" Paul said seriously. "Of the male gender" he hinted as he brought Chloe to stand beside him both hands around her waist.

"Well I wouldn't be in that much danger if you came with?" Chloe hinted with a smile, also moving her warms around Paul's waist.

"What are scare all the pale faces at the party?" he said with a smirk.

"Hey, don't call them that, you know I'm technically one of them" Chloe counted with a pout.

"And that's why you would blend in and I wouldn't" he said with a chuckle. "Plus you're not just one of them, your also one of us, part of the tribe" he explained. "A very important member with a very important job in the tribe" he continued.

"Oh yeah and what's my oh-so important job for the tribe?" she said with a smirk leaning up towards him as he started to lead down towards her.

"Well for one, your Billy's favourite niece that makes everyone happy to be around" he started off as he nuzzled his nose with hers with a bright smile, which she returned. "And second you are everything to one of the tribe protectors, which means you are the reason he is so in control" he said sweetly.

"I see what you mean" Chloe pushed her nose back on Paul's cheek. "That sounds very important, but I'm sure the protector would have made do without" she said proudly. "After all he was very much tamed and trained when I arrived, almost like a sweet puppy instead of a wolf" she teased. Paul tighten his hold on the girl in his arms and gave a soft, playful warning growl as he moved his head to her neck.

"I'm no puppy Beautiful" he whispered into her ear before giving it a soft but meaningful nip. His action however caused Chloe to chuckle.

"Did you just nip me?" she asked while she chuckled. "Is that what you're always going to do if I say something you don't like" she asked jokingly. Paul didn't move his head from her neck. Sometime while they were holding each other they had turned so Chloe was now leaning on the side of his truck.

"Isn't it how all wolves tame their beautiful women?" he countered back moving a bit higher behind her ear to breath in her calming and soothing scent.

"Pretty sure it's only how werewolves teach their bitches what they like and don't like to hear" Chloe replied, knowing that referring to herself that way always got his wolf instincts in a tizzy.

"Who knew you could be this dirty mouthed at 15 years old" Paul replied. Liking this side of Chloe as much as he liked her normal self. "What happened to the innocent little good girl Chloe?" he asked playfully.

"Oh she's here, but not when her werewolf boyfriend is this close and got her leaning up his well-maintained pick-up truck" she countered. At her comment Paul pulled his head up to look back into her eyes with a smirk.

"I knew you were just with me for my truck" he said jokingly. Chloe looked away mockingly as if she had been caught out but both of them didn't keep straight faces long before both burst out laughing at each other.

Chloe really loved moments like this between her and Paul. Moments where both of them were just relaxed and looked like an uncomplicated couple to anyone that passed. Where they could forget about the dangers outside the tribe lands and just enjoy each other's company. But the moments never did last long.

"Hey Chloe!" a voice called to her causing both to stop laughing and look towards the direction where the voice had come from. Of course they knew who it was before even having to look. "Been as you'll get home before I do been as you've got a **_lift_** " he said hinted with dripping bitterness.

"Would you mind making sure we got enough candy for the kids tonight, dad should have got some but you know how many kids go trick-a-treating on this night every year" he said not even giving her time to reply before starting to walk off with Embry and Quil who gave her sympathetic looks.

"I seriously want to punch your cousin sometimes" Paul said, as they still watched the three walk away. "He has the worst timing and really knows how to ruin a moment" he continued to grumble. To which Chloe just shook her head before looking back at Paul with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah but we both know if you punched him you'd most likely break something" she countered.

"And then Billy wouldn't let me see you" Paul said with a sad smile.

"And nobody wants that, do they" Chloe said before giving him a small, meaningful kiss on the lips.

* * *

 **Ok so that was it for this time. please let me know if your enjoying the story or not, don't seem to be getting any feedback which meakes me all think you all dont like the plot. If thats so could you let me know what you may want to see from Paul and Chloe's relationship.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **-MSW-**


	14. Bonfires and Fireworks

And so came an end to October and November began. It turned out that Paul did come over on Halloween to just sit with Chloe and Billy while the three just talked and hung out. Jacob had gone out with the boys to a beach Halloween party some students from the Rez School had got permission for.

When Billy had asked Chloe why she hadn't gone she had just told him she wanted to spend an evening in been as it was actually a school night. She just told him she wasn't in the mood for it. She hadn't told Billy about the other kids in her class and them not including her in anything.

She was happy the way things were going in school, she didn't need Billy to know everything as she knew that he would just worry about her being happy without anyone in class to be with. She had Paul to talk to at lunch and she got one well enough with the people in class for group work, just none were really what people classed as friends.

It was now about 6 in the evening on Friday the 4th of November and the whole tribe was gathered in the centre of the tribe land where the tribe's old fire pit was located. The fire bit was alive and ablaze with the tribes very own bonfire for bonfire night.

Even though it was an English holiday with an English origin, Chloe knew that Billy had arranged for the tribe to celebrate the holiday because of her. When she would come and visit this time of year Billy would have just arranged a small gathering of friends with a small fire and a few small fireworks.

However this year he had arranged for it to be a tribe celebration in the hope that it would be another tradition the tribe could take on as a time to come together. As chief, it was easy for Billy to arrange it all and some many of the tribes' brother and sisters were more than happy to help.

The only thing he hadn't thought about was the fireworks and the effect they would have on the shapeshifter protectors of the tribe. Like normal dog and such the wolves had sensitive hearing so like with normal canines the loud bangs of the fireworks could be quite stressful.

The thought had only occurred to Billy when he saw all the pack walk into the clearing. However, he hoped that because of their human side and them seeing the fireworks take off that the wolves would be able to cope.

If not Billy would think of something by next year for the wolves but it was too late to do anything about it at that point of the celebration. The Pack stayed just outside of the crowd like they always did in large gatherings, much like Chloe's welcome bonfire.

But this time Paul moved away from the pack in favour of walking into it so he could find Chloe who was beside him talking to Leah and Seth Clearwater. Billy could see the smile on his face as he got closer as he could no doubt hear Chloe happily explaining the history behind the holiday to Seth.

The boy was more than happy to listen to girl explain it to him like she did every year they did the celebration. The Clearwaters were always invite to the bonfire and even as a little boy Seth had asked about what the origin of the holiday.

Billy personal thought that he just liked hearing about the blowing up of a building and a man being set fire to and that being why they had to burn a scarecrow in the middle of the fire. Chloe didn't seem to mind explaining the history to the boy once again, but it did mean she didn't see Paul walking to them.

But Jacob had. When he saw where the older male was headed Jacob was quick to act. He quickly interrupted Chloe's conversation to say he needed his cousin to help explain the meaning of the holiday to some of his friends.

Chloe; who had still not seen or noticed Paul's arrival or that he had been walking towards her had given Jacob a hard look for interrupting her conversation before excusing herself to follow her cousin to a different group of teenagers that also had Embry Call and the Young Quil with them to start her story once again.

Billy watched as Paul saw this but knew that it was better to leave her with Jacob then to go up to her at that moment. There was a sad look as he watched Chloe talk to the group with a polite smile, knowing that he would have to wait to talk to her, which was what Jacob had intended.

Billy could see the disappointed look on the older boy's face when Chloe had not realised he was there but he knew that Paul knew that she hadn't done it on purpose. To be honest he was more annoyed at Jacob's interference. So he decided to come to the boy's rescue who had started to walk about towards the pack 'spot'.

"Leah my dear, would you mind terribly helping an old man out and tell Chloe Paul is here?" Billy asked the girl sweetly. "I seems Jacob is playing dirty with keeping her from her boyfriend" he said with a sigh.

"When is he ever not" Leah replied with a glare in Jacob's direction. For some reason, unknown to Leah herself, the older girl didn't seem to mind Chloe and Paul's relationship. She was still stiff around the boys but she was happy for the younger girl and her boyfriend.

However, that didn't mean she wasn't expecting not to have to help the younger girl, who had become like a sister to both her and her brother, through an inevitable heartbreak she saw coming in the couple's future.

Leah walked over to the group that Chloe had been talking to, Chloe and Jacob weren't facing her so Leah decided to play a bit dirty like Jacob, Billy may not do anything to put the boy in his place but she certainly was afraid to. She walked over to the group and smacked her hand down on Jacobs's right shoulder, hard.

"So sorry to interrupt you all" Leah said, the fake sweetness in her voice enough to blind. "But I need to borrow this one a minute" she continued as she tightened her grip Jacobs should enough that she could feel him try to pull out of her grip but Jacob had no hope.

"What the hell do YOU want" Jacob almost spat in pain, the girls nails adding to the pain in his shoulder. Leah may not be a girly girl, but she knew that nails were a very useful tool for a woman and so she kept them slightly longer, not French manicure long, but defiantly longer than the ends of her fingers.

"Just want a word is all" Leah said sweetly before she turned her head to Chloe giving a nod in the packs direction. "By the way Paul is here" she told the girl, whose smile went from a polite one to a genuine one as she looked in the direction Leah had gestured to.

"Well I got to go, excuse me, Embrey and Quil can finish the story" she said, not caring if came out rude, she really didn't like being around that many teenagers that she didn't know so she was more than happy to get away from them.

As Chloe walked away Leah pulled Jacob off to the side of the gathering, the boy whining and complaining the whole time they walked until Leah found a tree to suit her needs. Once found she basically through the boy into it with his back hitting the trunk with a thump.

"Now you listen here you little pain-in-the-ass" she said, giving him a very hard look, having to look down because of her height that had been taller than him for the time being. "You are really starting to become a thorn in my side and I'm really starting to get pissed off. Jacob just glared up at the girl.

"You are going to back off with your antics against Chloe and Paul as well as making their relationship harder than it is" Leah said coldly. "They already are going to have to go through some hard things and if I was honest I can see the boy breaking her heart" Leah said truthfully, but her voice not softening at all.

"So the last thing that girl needs is for her cousin to keep being a prick and making her life harder, especially a cousin that is like the older brother she never had" Leah continued. "So you are going to stop being so childish and ruining everything for the girl and start being civil to Paul or so help me I will make your life a living hell" Leah said darkly.

"Understood?" Leah said finally. Jacob still glaring at the girl, could see that there would be no getting out of this until he agreed so he gave a single nod in understanding. "Good" Leah said as she pulled back and moved to walk away from the boy.

"Why do you care so much anyway" Jacob spat back at the girl, causing Leah to turn towards him.

"Because I don't like seeing those I care about feeling hurt" was her only reply as she walked away back into the crowd, leaving Jacob to his thoughts as the bonfire burned and the fireworks began.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your reveiws, they really make me smile and want to wirte. please leav me a note on what you think. Like Leah's badass older sister moment? let me know your throughts in a reveiw.**

 **-MSW-**


	15. Thanksgiving: Dinner for Eight

Why had she suggested this? Why had she put herself up for such a challenge? Sure the twins said they were spending the day with one of their friend's family because it was closer to the college they were at but still there were going to be eight people, EIGHT PEOPLE to feed at the table.

Not to mention one was a wolf so he ate more than the rest of them, one was a teenage girl who just mopes around every day and another was the father of said wolf that she had invited to meet on that special American holiday that brings people together. Why was she doing this?

 _-_ _ **Flashback**_ _-_

 _It was Paul and Chloe's third date, just one week before thanks giving. They had gone to the diner for dinner before heading to the cliff to just lazy about for the evening in a rare light evening for late November. It was there Chloe realised something._

 _"You know I still haven't met your dad yet" she dropped in causally into their comfortable silence, of course Paul didn't seem as comfortable anymore with the topic of conversation as his back stiffened._

 _"I haven't met either of your parents either" he replied back as he drew lazy circles on the arm furthest from him over the top of the girls knitted sweater. Chloe just gave a snort._

 _"Yeah, and if I have my way we will forget all about them and pretend Billy's my only parent" she replied back coldly._

 _"All we'll pretend the same for mine" Paul countered not looking at the girl. He knew as soon as he looked at her the battle of the topic would be lost and she would get what she wanted. She always did with him. Chloe pulled back slightly at his words to really look at Paul._

 _"It's not the same and you know it" Chloe said back. "You still live with your Dad, I haven't seen my parents in over half a year" she continued. "Besides there is no chance I won't meet your dad at some point" she explained. Now it was Paul's turn to snort._

 _"Not if I have a say in it" he muttered, still not looking down at the girl._

 _"Please Paul" Chloe drew out a bit with a little whine also in it, knowing that it would win over the wolf in the boy._

 _"No Chloe" Paul said sternly. "The man ruins anything he can, including my life, you don't need to worry about him" Paul said seriously._

 _"Paul I want to meet him" she said softly as she nuzzled under his chin with her nose knowing it was a good way to calm the older boy when he was tense. It started to work as Paul's shoulders relaxed a little._

 _"Why don't you bring him to thanks giving next week? Billy and Charlie will be there, I'm sure they can keep him in line if that what worrying you" she suggested. "Please Paul, just once? I don't have to see him again if you don't approve but it would be nice to meet the man that's responsible for you living" she said sweetly raising her hand to the boy's cheek which he seemed to lean into before looking down at her._

 _"Fine" Paul said with a sigh of defeat. "I suppose there really isn't anything that he can ruin with both Billy and Charlie there"_

 _-_ _ **Present**_ _-_

And so that was why Chloe was now doing the finishing touches to the roast she had managed to cook for the very American holiday. She had once again done some baking so that there was something to snack on at the table while they talked when the roast was finishing.

The Swans arrived 10 minutes earlier then Chloe had told them so Charlie and Bella were setting the table and Sabrina was giving Chloe a 'hand' with the roast. Though that was more her talking to her while she stirred the gravy so it didn't go lumpy or get skin over the top.

While everything was going to Chloe's plan for the evening and there were no problems so far, she was still very nervous. Paul would be arriving soon with his father. When she had asked Billy if the older man could come over he had asked her if she was sure about meeting the man with so many people.

She assured him that it was what she wanted he said he was happy to have the man in the house. Chloe had gone with the classic roast menu of roasted turkey with stuffing, blanched green beans, roasted sweet and normal potatoes, broccoli, carrots and homemade cranberry sauce.

She had asked Sue what would be the best drink to go with the menu as Billy was letting there be alcohol at the table as long as they were all sensible with it. The woman had suggested a bourbon cocktail which contained bourbon, cranberry juice and lemon syrup which was at the moment in the fridge chilling.

Paul and his father were 15 minutes late when they arrived, the fact that Paul was late had worried Chloe because of the fact that he always turned up early when it was something with her. But when the pair arrived Chloe had an idea what had happened.

Paul was dressed up smart in his black jeans, white button up with the sleeves rolled up and a few button unbutton at the top. His very class coming for dinner outfit or date outfit that Chloe thought suited him. It was slightly formal but still had the air of the untamed man that was Paul Lahote.

However, his father was not so much. His hair was wet from what she assumed was a shower not too long ago. He was dressed in black trousers, his shirt was a bit untucked and untidy. He wore a blazer over the top but the sleeves were just a bit too long for the man's arms.

Chloe had a feeling that she had seen a very similar man who had been an 'uncle' back in England. A man that was thrown together by his wife for functions but after they arrived and greeted everyone he would head for the bar. What worried her was that Paul's father was very much the same.

She hid her thoughts at the back of her mind and smiled towards the man and her wolf who seemed as nervous as she felt while looked at her sheepishly and looked like the puppy who chewed through your favourite slippers.

"Sorry we're late, I forgot when we were meant to get here" Paul lied smoothly as he walked over to Chloe and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's fine you're here now and that's all that really matters" Chloe said back with a smile as she gave his hand a squeeze before turning towards the unfamiliar face in the room. "You must be Paul's father" Chloe said with a smile as she held out her other hand to the man. He looked down at it and gave a lopsided grin.

"And you must be the pretty girl my Paul is seeing nowadays, when he's not with that group of friends of his in the woods" he replied, not taking Chloe's hand. As he walked further in the room Billy wheeled himself to Chloe's side while Charlie moved to stand just behind him. The room was so tense Chloe was sure the older Lahote wouldn't be able to more because of the pressure of the men's gaze.

"Mr Lahote, welcome to my hose on this celebration" Billy said with what Chloe knew was his fake polite smile.

"Thank you Black" Lahote said with a mock bow of his head before he turned his gaze to Charlie. "Nice seeing you again chief Swan" he said with another mock bow.

"The same to you Lahote, glad they are not under the circumstances as the last" he said, he didn't even bother with a fake smile just gave the man by the door a hard look. "You know I forgot something in the car, Mr Lahote would you give me a hand? It won't take a minute" he said as he walked out the door.

Chloe gave the pair a strange look as she watched them walk out the door and the door closed after them. She turned to look down at Billy to see if he would give anything away but like normal the man had a great poker face.

"Chloe-pup why don't we start dishing up? I'm sure the two of them won't be long" he said as he wheeled himself back to his place at the table.

"Sure Billy" Chloe said cautiously as she turned to look at Paul who was giving a hard look in the direction of the door, "Give me a hand Paul please?" she asked the wolf before her bring the guy out of his trance.

"What'd you need?" he said as he followed her to the stove and she opened the door of the turned off oven and past him a set of oven glove.

"Can you please put the turkey in front of Charlie's space? He craving it today" she said as she started putting very into various serving bowls. "J can you please give me a hand with these" she asked, not turning from the task at hand but when she heard a chair move she knew he had got up.

"Sab, could you please get the pitcher from the fridge and ice from the freezer?" she asked her best friend who she heard skip from her seat to do what she had asked. The movement in the kitchen was as if they had rehearsed it with no one getting in anyone's way once everything was on the table Charlie and Mr Lahote re-entered.

"Sorry about that, seems I forgot it Billy, I'll bring it over next time we come" Charlie said as he sat down. Chloe saw Billy nod from her seat in-between Paul and Billy, who had Jacob sat the other side of his dad next to Sabrina who was next to Charlie who was followed by Bella and then Mr Lahote who was sat the other side of his son to Chloe.

"It's fine, I'm no rush to get it back" Billy said with a smile before he gestured to turkey. "Shall we start?" and that was how the second awkward meal in the Black house between the Blacks, Swans and Paul.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your reveiws, they really make me smile and want to write. Please leave me a note on what you think. let me know your throughts in a reveiw.**

 **-MSW-**


	16. Jacob Wasn't The One to Ruin Dinner

_Before you see the update I just want to say a thank you to all the reviews I've had so far; the ones that tell me they are liking my story it really makes me happy to hear it and to those that are asking about Beta, I am trying to find someone but no one is replying to my requests so if any of you know someone who would take up betaing this story just let me know. Anyway on with your awaited update, also guest Alex, I hope this makes you happy in question to your review._

* * *

So maybe having an alcoholic drink with the meal wasn't a clever idea for the first time meeting a person. Especially when Chloe had been right about what kind of man Paul's father was and how she predicted how he would act with the drink. They had only just finished dinner and had been sitting talking for a while for it to go down before Chloe got up to start clearing the table ready for the dessert pumpkin and cinnamon pie she had made when Paul offered to help and his father spoke up for the first time at the meal.

"Why interrupt the girl Paul, she wants to clear the table, let her" he said with a slightly slurred words, the indicator of the amount of drink he had drank with the meal. One of the pitchers Chloe made up held about eight servings of the cocktail. Chloe had done only a few pitchers of the bourbon cocktail because there was a lot of people around the table but while most were on their second serving of the sweet cocktail, Mr Lahote was on about his sixth or seventh, his being a larger severing then anyone's around the table anyway.

"After all her cooking was brilliant" he complimented, again his words slurred and a toothy grin on his face. "Just shows that she really end up being a great girl" he praised. It was at this point most started to get wary where he was going with his comments.

"And shows she knows her place in the kitchen" and there is was, the comment that hit home. Chloe paused in what she was doing but didn't turn to the man, Paul had got a few plates as well but he looked to glare at the man that was his father.

"Maybe you should keep a hold of this girl son, always good to have a girl you don't have to teach her place in the house" he continued with his words still slurred. Bella now moved slightly way from the man in awkwardness because of the rest of the room giving the man hard looks for insulting the girl.

Paul put down the plates he had collect on the counter by the sink with a loud clang of the corky and utensils banging against each other. He stormed over to his father grabbing his father by the collar of his shirt and held him up to look down in his drunken eyes.

Charlie rose from his seat ready to break the two apart if needed. Chloe did turn as she had followed Paul worried about his temper and the wolf that could come out any moment because he was so angry. She placed her plates down and took out her phone to text Emily.

 _'Think we will need Sam, Paul has got angry and not sure how close the wolf is to coming out, please send him ASAP, Chlo'_

"Apologise" Paul stated with gritted teeth at his father causing Chloe to look back up at the scene. "You are drunk" he stated plainly. "You have not only embarrassed yourself and insulted me as a person with your disgusting words" Paul listed off. There was a beep from Chloe's phone, it was a text.

 _'He's on his way try to get him to calm down if you can Sam won't be too long, he's wolf running'_ she had text in reply causing Chloe to be relieve slightly as she looked to Billy who had turned from the scene at the sound of the text, she nodded to him, knowing he'd understand before both looked back.

"But you have also humiliated Chloe and Billy who let you in the house on this holiday with his family and his friends family" Paul finished the list.

"You think I care when I speak the truth?" his father slurred back. "A woman's place is in the home and that is where you have to teach them their place is" he continued. "All three of these girls will learn that someday, may as well be now" he added hinting at Sabrina and Bella who still sat quietly.

Charlie's shoulders stiffened when his daughters was brought into it and moved to get to the man but Sabrina grabbed her father's hand to stop him causing him to look down at his youngest to see that she had a frightened look on her face.

Sabrina didn't want her father to get involved, she could see that Paul had a tight grip on his father and at the end of the day, her father was off duty there was no need to get involved. Plus just the manner of this man frightened her and his words stung. They resorted her to a frightened child wanting her father.

"Get out" a voice muttered causing all to look to the direction. At first they thought it had been Billy that had spoken but when the rest had looked at the man he was also looking to the side where the voice had come from which turned out to be the youngest male in the room. It had been Jacob.

"Leave" he said again, this time louder as he rose from his seat.

"What you going to do if I don't boy?" Mr Lahote said with a smirk.

"Then Paul will throw you out" Jacob said firmly as he moved to stand beside his cousin who hadn't moved the whole time. Jacob had assumed because she was upset and so he wrapped an arm around her in a brotherly comfort fashion.

Truthfully had just not want to get near Paul knowing it would set his wolf off. But from what she could see that Paul was trying to keep the wolf in, even with Jacob as close as he was. But then Paul knew that Jacob was a brother and not a threat to her or to him so it didn't seem to bother him.

"My son wouldn't do that, not in front of her" Mr Lahote said, not even saying Chloe's name as he said his statement.

"Why, it's not like Chloe would think any less of him, she's basically in love with him" Jacob said plainly, causing Chloe to look slightly up at her cousin in surprise at the bluntness of his words. Jacob could feel her questioning eyes on him and knew it was the time to make amend.

"Anyone with eyes can see that these two are crazy about each other and it will take more than Paul roughhousing you out of our house to come between these two" he continued before looking down at his cousin.

"Even the disapproval of a stubborn ass like her older cousin isn't enough to get between these two" he said with a small smile causing Chloe to hug her cousin for his words. Even Pauls grip had loosened a little at hearing those words.

He knew that to Chloe it was important what her cousin thought and to hear that he had finally done something that seemed to gain the younger boy's approval even if it was only slightly was a good step forward for him. It was then that there was a knock on the door causing all to look in that direction.

"Ah Sam, come in, doors not locked" Billy called out, knowing who was at the door. In seconds the door was open and same came in in shorts and a black t-shirts panting slightly. It took seconds for him to look around the room and survey what had happened.

When he saw nothing too bad had happened he looked from Paul who was holding up the man he knew as his father to Chloe who was still wrapped in a hug with her cousin. Chloe nodded at him to convey that she was ok to the alpha before Sam looked back at Paul one last time before looking to Billy.

"Billy" Sam said to the previous alpha and current chief of the tribe. He knew that Billy was much more quick thinking then he was so he knew that Billy could do a better job at covering up why he was there.

Sam could sense that Paul's wolf was calming down slowly so there was no worry of it coming out like Chloe had worried about and had been why she had text Emily interrupting where they had been laying on the couch watching a movie.

They didn't mind. Sam was alpha and they both knew that if there was a concern for the pack then Sam needed to answer the call, whether it's a false alarm or not. Been as it was Chloe that text his imprint there was a chance it could be something very serious but it seemed Paul was getting better with control.

"Thank you for coming so quickly my dear man, I was worried that Paul would have to leave early to take his father home or Charlie would have to take Mr Lahote to forks station for over intoxication" Billy lied smoothly.

"After all we have all been drinking and so it would be unsafe for any of us to drive the man home and Paul had told me earlier that he was looking forward to the walk home later" he continued to explain. "And I remember you telling me earlier this week you and Emily had planned not to drink today with your meal" he said with a smile.

"Anything to help you out Billy, you know me and Emily are always a phone call away" Sam said, it wasn't a lie, the alpha would do anything for the chief, it was just how that pack and the tribe worked. The Alpha may have power over the pack, but it was the chief that offend controlled the alpha.

Unless the Alpha was the tribe chief like many of the Black's wolves had been in past packs, it was just the role there wolves took. Within the pack or very high roles within the pack if Black siblings were in the pack.

"Come on Mr Lahote let's get you back to your house and I'll park Pauls truck up there as well when we get there" Sam said as he took the man from Pauls grip to hold him up but that is when Paul spoke up.

"Mind if it take it back to yours? I think I need a night away from him" Paul said coldly looking at his father. Sam just gave him a nod. All the wolves knew they were more than welcome to stay at his and Emily's house if they felt they needed it.

Sam would rather have them with him than them being by themselves. After Sam said his goodbyes and took the drunk out the house there was a silent pause between them all. But this did not last long as Billy turned to Chloe.

"Jacob, Paul why don't you give Chloe a hand with hot drinks and serving pudding, that pie smells too great to let it go to waste" Billy said with a bright smile, and once again all tension left the room.

* * *

 **Once again just want to say a thank you for your reviews, I hope you like this update, please leave a review to let me know.**

 **-MSW-**


	17. Shopping, Movienight, Worrying Sister

After the incident at thanksgiving dinner Billy had told Chloe he did not want Mr Lahote back in his house for any special occasion until he proved he could behave reasonably with company and if he was to come round there would be NO alcohol served EVER to him at the table.

Chloe didn't argue with Billy's words, having agreed with them whole heartily. Though the night had not been a total waste. Jacob had seemed to calm his hate for Paul for a while. Chloe knew it was never fully gone, but she was glad her cousin was trying to be excepting of her relationship at least.

But now it was Saturday 3rd of December which mean it was a special day for Chloe's closest friend. It was Sabrina's 15th birthday. They had the day all planned out so that the two girls could have the most fun they could in one day and Charlie had booked the day off work it as well.

Unlike how Bella had been on her birthday where she hadn't wanted anyone to know about it or celebrate it, Sabrina was the total opposite. She was excited for it and had been looking forward to it for the whole week prior to it.

The plan for the day had started with Chloe sleeping over on the Friday so that she was there in the morning to make breakfast for the birthday girl and the rest of the swans, though she did have to drag Bella out of her room to do so.

Chloe was not above using the 'she's your younger sister and so your older sibling responsibility to make an effort' guilt trip on the older girl. As far as Chloe was concerned enough was enough and Bella needed to get her act together for pity sack. The leech left, get over it and move on, she was better for it.

Of course by her sleeping over and cooking for the swans it had meant that Billy and Jacob were left to fend for themselves, but Chloe had faith in them, after all they had survived before she lived with them and they would again for a couple of meals.

After breakfast Bella headed back to her room, much to Chloe protest that the girl needed fresh air or at least air her dusty stuffy room out. But alas it didn't work and the girl moved and stayed in her room, in the dark while the other two swans and Chloe got on with the celebration day plans.

The three travelled to Seattle where the two shopped and Charlie was more than happy to spend some money to spoil his youngest on her birthday. They had eaten pizza for lunch at a pizza house and didn't get back to forks till about 5 o'clock.

Once they were in and Sabrina had put her shopping away in her room Chloe once again dragged Bella out of her room, but this time it was 'you've ignored your younger sister all day on her birthday to sulk in your room rather than be happy for her on her special day of the year' guilt trip.

Chloe was laying it on heavy that day and was taking no prisoners when it came to getting the older girl to join in what was supposed to be a family celebration, plus one best friend of the special birthday girl.

Once Bella was out her room they headed to Sues dinner for dinner. Bella had a salad that she picked at, Chloe had a plain Jane beef burger with big chips, Sabrina had a southern fried chicken burger with onion rings sharing some of Chloe's chips in trade for onion rings

Charlie had a large double burger with salad that Bella insisted he had. Chloe did order him an extra potion of Chips though to save the poor man from having to total healthy at a celebration, not caring that Bella almost glared holds into her with her anger.

After dinner, Sue brought out the cake Chloe had baked for her best friend and decorated that Thursday and had been sitting in the fridge ready for that evening. Billy had dropped off at Sue's earlier that afternoon when Chloe rang him confirming they would be eating there that night so it was a surprise.

Sabrina had shared the cake with her family and then given a piece to Sue in thanks, Leah who had been their waitress that evening and Seth who were out back doing his homework as it seemed Billy had arranged for an 'old man's night' at the house with Chloe away and Jacob staying over Embry's with Quil.

When the party of four got back to the Swan's house, Bella had shot upstairs which surprised no one really at that point in the day. Sabrina and Chloe decided to curl up in the living room with the DVD that Chloe had given to the birthday girl for her present; _'Yours, Mine & Ours'_ followed by ' _The Chronicles of Narnia_ : _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'_.

When they revealed the movie they had chosen for the evening Charlie had asked if he was allowed to go over to Billy's for the 'old man's night'. The two teenage girls had laughed when he had included himself as an old man.

The pair had happily released the man of his father duties for the night to instead stay up late, watch films and just catch up, not that they didn't text each other every evening and saw each other as offend as they could so there wasn't much that was new for between the pair. They were coming to the end of _'Yours, Mine & Ours' _when Sabrina turned the conversation in an interesting direction.

"Could you imagine having that big a family?" she had asked Chloe as they were about 10 minutes to the end.

"Could you imagine getting with a guy who had eight kids before evening dating him?" Chloe asked back.

"Yeah but she has ten of her own anyway, why would you have ten to begin with" Sabrina countered.

"She explained that earlier, but I agree ten does seem like a lot"

"And the fact they have to double up rooms and have a bathroom seclude seems extreme"

"Yeah but the military back ground makes him need organisation more apparent and it's been exaggerated to make it more funny"

"If I were living there I would at least have a mirror in my room and then I could do my make up in there and use less time in the bath room"

"Plus the girls could just wash their hair every other day to use less time"

"I'm sure the guys wouldn't take that long to wash as well"

"Would you have that many when your older?" Sabrina asked randomly.

"What" chloe asked turning towards her friend.

"Would you have that many with Paul?" Sabrina said bluntly, blinking with what could only been described as innocence. Chloe turned to her friend with a suspicious look.

"What makes you think I will be with Paul at the time?" she countered. Chloe knew that there really wasn't anyone else that she would be with at that time with the imprinting thing, plus the fact that her and Paul really fit well together.

This was especially because of how Paul treated her like she was the only thing he needed in his life. That was completely different to what she was used to by her parents even more after the divorce. However that still didn't mean she could understand Sabrina's assumptions when she didn't even know about imprints.

"just the way you two are, your like one of those perfect couples from TV or films that have that love that can last through anything" Sabrina said with a dreamy far off look in her eyes. "I mean it's exactly like Jacob said to Mr Lahote at thanksgiving, you two don't let anything come in-between you" she explained.

"It's like you two have your own little world when you're together, that nothing can phase the two of you because nothing really can" she continued. That dreamy look still in her eyes.

"Ok you've got that really far off look in your eyes that makes me think you've been over loading with books from the fantasy section of your school library" Chloe said with a giggle as she got up to change the DVD as the last one ended and so they could move on to the next one.

"yeah well, at least your love story is one of fluffy love and caring about each other, and then you have love stories that are cold and sad like Bella's" Sabrina said, her gaze turning towards the stairs.

'That's because mine is with a wolf that actually had smooth soft fur whereas hers was with a cold hearted leech' Chloe thought with a roll of her eyes as the next movie opening began.

"Bella just needs to get back into the real world and out of her room, meet someone new and be social" Chloe said bitterly before she knew what she was saying. Thinking about what she said she turned to look towards Sabrina to apologise.

"I'm sorry Sab, I know you're worried about her" she said with a sad smile, really regretting what she had just said aloud to her friend.

"I know you say things like that which are true" Sab said sadly before looking back to Chloe taking her hand. "But think she fell for him really hard Chlo" she finished.

"And she will fall for someone else someday, that's just how teenage love works" Chloe said before moving closer so the two could hug before turning back towards the movie.

* * *

 **Here is your update, just a short one been as i decided Chloe and Sabrina needed to have a girly day.**

 **Hope you liked it and hope to read your reveiws on what you think. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **-MSW-**


	18. A Black Returns for the Holidays

Sadly it seemed that it wouldn't be any time soon that Bella would be getting over her leech. It was now the eve of Christmas Eve. A day in which Rachel Black, oldest of the twin Black sisters arrived back on the reservation for holiday. It was raining that evening so as she walked into the house she was wearing and cursing at the rain which caught all three people in the houses attention.

"Sis" Jacob yelled as he ran over to her and picked her up, soaking wet or not and span her around.

"Jacob, put me DOWN!" she demanded finally moving her wet hair from her face to see.

"But we missed you sis" Jacob said with a bright smile. He said as he did lower his older sister.

"Yeah well, no need to show off little brother" she said as she took off her coat and hung it up.

"It's always nice to see one of my wondering daughters return home for the holidays" Billy said with a smile as he wheeled himself over to his oldest. She lent down and kissed her father forehead.

"Yeah well, figured where else is there to go for the holidays then to be with family" Rachel said as she looked up from father to the last person in the room. So the tension began.

"Hey, Rachel" Chloe said awkwardly. Chloe had been packed for a few days now, she was just waiting for Paul to come pick her up. Chloe had told Billy that she was going to spend Christmas till the New Year bonfire at Sam and Emily's.

She had told the man that it was so that Rachel could take her bed while she stayed at the house but it was really more to do with she and Rachel barely tolerated each other. This was because Rachel seemed to have it in her head that Billy favoured Chloe over his own daughter.

Chloe had tried to explain wasn't true but the older girl just wouldn't listen. Chloe had planned to be out the house before Rachel even arrived but it seemed that the older girl got here quicker then she thought.

"Hey" was all Rachel replied with. Chloe rubbed her arm in nervousness.

"I'll just grab my bags from the room and then you can get comfortable in it" Chloe said as she quickly turned on her heel and headed to her room to grab her two bags. One had all she needed in it and the other had the presents for the pack along with some books for her to read to stay out the way.

"She's not staying?" Rachel turned to Billy to ask the question. Billy just sighed and shook his head.

"She's planned to stay with a friend for the holiday to give us some 'Black family time' as she put it" he explained sadly. Billy wasn't as blind as his children seemed to think he was, he knew there was tension between his oldest and his chloe-pup.

However there was not much he could do about it without pissing off his oldest even more and looking like he was coming to Chloe-pup's rescue. He knew that the issue had to be sorted out between themselves or it would never go away.

"Not going to be much of a Black family Christmas without her" Jacob muttered.

"And what am I? A stuffed turkey?" Rachel asked glaring at her brother, not really liking them making a fuss about the younger girl. All she had done was been dumped on her father because her own parents didn't want her and manged to wrap her father around her finger.

That was something her and twin had never been able to do. It wasn't a nice view and she knew that her father would be disappointed at her for thinking of her younger cousin like that but she couldn't help her envy of the girl.

After all she had managed to get her father and brother to get back into real family life. A life where they cooked homemade meals rather than take away. They were helping her do jobs around the house that her and sister would normally be left to do and just in general more close and open then they had been in a long time when it was just father and son in a room.

"No, just another person in the house that lives here" Jacob countered as her stuck his tongue out.

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better" Rachel said sarcastically.

"What's Jacob done now?" Chloe said as she came back into the room with her two bags.

"Going away longer then you told us Pup?" Billy asked eyeing up the girls two bags.

"Isn't that more then you arrived with at the airport?" Jacob said as he came over to his cousin circling her eyeing the bags in a humorous way.

"I had a whole trolley full when I arrived in the airport Jacob and you know it" Chloe countered moving one of the bag straps into a more comfortable position on her right shoulder.

"Stills like a lot of stuff for just a week at Emily and Sam's, it's not like your camping out in there garden" Billy said as he rolled closer to the girl. "Maybe you should leave some of it back here" he suggested, trying to keep the girl here a little longer, somehow knowing Paul would arrive any minute.

"It's not that much stuff" Chloe said wanting to roll her eyes at the two males. "One had my clothes and necessity's in it whereas the other has the others presents and some stuff to keep me busy when Emily and Sam want some time to themselves" she explained.

"All your presents are already under the tree" she said with a gestured to the tree that the three had chosen to which Jacob and Chloe had followed in decorating it a week ago along with the rest of the house.

"Yes, opening them as soon as you leave" Jacob joked.

"Not if Billy has anything to do with it" Chloe countered.

"That is right, I will be guarding the presents until after breakfast on Christmas morning, like I used to since the girls were three and learned where the presents stayed" Billy said confidently.

"Not like you could put up too much of a fight dad" Jacob joked as he went to get by him towards the tree but Billy wheeled and blocked his view and for the next few moments the father and son played the game of block each other's path. Of course that was the moment they heard a truck pull up.

"That's Paul" Chloe said as she turned to Rachel. "I put fresh sheets on this morning and cleared the second draw down in the dress for your stuff if you want to use it for your stuff" she explained before turning to Jacob and Billy.

"Well I guess I'll be off" she said with a smile. There was a knock at the door but before Chloe could call out to him that she was coming Billy beat her to the punch.

"Come on in Paul, doors not locked" he yelled to which the younger guy opened the door and stepped in, a little damp from the rain but didn't mind too much. "Chloe was just saying goodbye and then you too can be off" Billy said with a mischievous smile.

"Sure thing billy" Paul replied with a smile as he looked to Chloe but didn't make a move to come closer, giving her space to say her goodbyes to her uncle and cousins, not noticing the attention he was getting from another person in the room.

As soon as the door had opened Rachel had watched the male walk in, her eyes not leaving his frame. Paul had decided to just wear a black t-shirt and black jeans. It was too cold now to get away with wearing shorts when going around the reservation, it would bring about too many questions.

The sight of the tall guy in a damp black t-shirt and jeans that hung from his nice hips seemed to capture the oldest Black siblings' attention. Not to mention the little droplets of rain dripping from Paul's hair into to his shoulders. Chloe, Billy and Jacob had noticed the girl's watchful eye.

"Right well I'll be heading off now that Paul his here to take me" Chloe interrupted the silence that had come over the room. "See you Saturday" she said as she hugged Billy before turning towards Jacob.

"Your job is to make sure no one burns down my kitchen before I get back" she said giving him a tight hug. Her comment got a chuckle from both Jacob and Billy.

"Pretty sure it's our kitchen, not just yours C" he said with a smile as they pulled out of the hug.

"Nope, its mine, I cook most of the stuff in it as was a trash heap when I arrived" Chloe said confidently. She then turned towards Rachel who was still looking towards Paul, now that annoyed her a little so decided to walk over to Paul and give him a kiss on the cheek from angle she knew her cousin would see it all before smiling up at him.

"Thanks for coming to pick me up, didn't fancy the walk in the rain" she said sweetly going to gab the handle of her suitcase but Paul beat her to it.

"Anything for you gorgeous" he said before he gave her a kiss on the same side cheek she had him. "See you later Billy" he said as he took both of Chloe's bags and went out to the truck.

"See you all Saturday" Chloe said with a wave, shooting again in Rachel's confused direction before walking out the house.

"Who was that Paul fellow" Rachel asked as she tried to make it sound like an off handed comment.

"That's Paul Lahote" Billy replied with a small grin. "He Chloe's Boyfriend" at his words his daughter face dropped.

"That her boyfriend?" Rachel exclaimed, having no idea how to take it.

"Yep" Jacob said with a grin, knowing his sister had liked the guy and had propyl checked him out.

"But how…what…when did she…why would he" Rachel sputtered having no idea about the two.

"Any way lest come off that subject and get you settled in Billy said with a grin before wheeling off towards Chloe's room.

* * *

 **Here you go, the next update of this plot. hope you all like it. just to warn you all this is not a rachel Black friendly story. i have my own reasons for making her the way she will be so just to warn you all before you read this and not like how the girl is portrayed.**

 **Anyway leave your comments in your reveiws and until the next update.**

 **-MSW-**


	19. Christmas and The New Year

It was different then Chloe had pictured her holidays. She wasn't sad about how it had turned out with spending it with Emily and Sam along with Paul who was more than happy to spend the holiday away from his father and spend it with his alpha, his fiancée along with his imprint.

But the holiday had brought on some disappointment to the girl. Chloe had looked forward to spending Christmas with Billy for the first time. Before her mother had sent her to live with Billy her parents made sure that she was always around home for the main part of the holiday.

Not for special family reasons but for their reputations as it was that time of year parities were being help by company clients and partners to which she had been forced to attended from even a very young age.

This was going to be the holiday she got to spend it with her real family, the ones that had always been there for her. It wasn't that she didn't think of Emily and Sam as not being her family, especially Paul, because they were, they were a pack, they were automatic family for the wolves.

However they weren't the Billy and Jacob, they weren't the same kind of family bond she had with the two men. Chloe didn't really let those thoughts ruin the holidays for her though. On the morning of Christmas they all woke up, Chloe for her morning jog, Paul doing the portal for the morning.

They met back at Sam and Emily's place for breakfast that Emily had made. Then after breakfast it was time to open presents. Chloe had got Paul a new pair of trainers been as she saw his old ones were getting a bit tatty from all the wolf transformations along with a Christmas jumper.

The jumper was black and had a sliver wolf on the front, a collar made of green holly wearing a Christmas hat which got a chuckle and laugh all around. In return Paul had given her a beautiful handmade dreamcatcher that in the middle the tribal mark in the centre.

It was the same mark that appeared as a tattoo on the packs arms after their first phasing. Chloe could tell that Paul had made it himself. Much like all the other presents that he had given her. Chloe had smiled at it and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as a thank you.

After that Chloe and Emily had started to cook Christmas dinner as Sam set off to start the portal for the day. He had decided that he would do the portal in the middle of the day just so that Jared could spend the day with family and Paul would still be in the house with the girls.

There had been no real danger or need since the Cullen's left but he didn't want to take any chances with the safety for the tribe. Paul and Chloe had set the table while Emily put various foods in various bowls and on plates and Sam was finishing the portal of the border.

When Sam got back and all the food was on the table, all four had taken their seats and Sam, being the oldest male and really the 'man of the house' cut up the turkey. They had all pulled crackers and had a good laugh.

The best part about having two wolves at the table? There were no leftover that needed to be used up. Yes some would need to have turkey days after Christmas in various dishes, but when you've got wolves that eat anything placed in front of them.

In the evening the two couples at in front of the TV and watched one of the many Christmas DVDs Chloe had brought with her. It was when both Paul and Sam went to do the last portal of the day that Chloe and Emily cleaned up the table and did the washing up and got dessert ready.

They had just made a 'sober man's' fruit cake with custard because Chloe was underage and it didn't have an effect on the wolves. So that was how the four of the pack had spent Christmas day and for the days after the relaxed and had fun with one of the guys leaving every now and then for portal.

Before they knew it, it was the day of the New Year bonfire. The day Chloe was going back and be the only night that she and Rachel would be in the Black house on the same night been as she was leaving early the next afternoon.

So Chloe packed her two bags and Paul drove her over to the Blacks while Sam drove Emily in his. When the four arrived the bonfire had already started, music was playing people were gathered, the fire was lit and the Swans were standing by Billy and Jacob.

Chloe could see Rachel over with Leah Clearwater off to the side by the house. By the look of it she had a tray in her hand of some of the snacks, Billy had asked her to get them from the house for the table but they hadn't made it that far before she had stated talking to Leah.

"I'm just going to put my bags in the house" she told Paul as she picked both bags out of the back of the pickup.

"I'll give you a hand" Paul offered as he came to her side.

"No, it's fine" Chloe said with a smile up at him. "Go stand with Sam and Em, I'll drop these inside, say hello to Billy and the family before coming back" she said nodding her head in Sam and Emily's direction when she said their names and then did the same towards billy at his name.

"Well then I'll go say hi to Billy and wait for you there, you haven't seen then for almost a week, there's no need for you to rush" Paul said with a knowing grin. "Just don't let _HER_ spoil this for you tonight, Ok?" he said not needed to say who he meant by name having heard all about what happened from her.

"Fine" Chloe said with a pout at being found out when she had been trying to hide it, though she never was very good at that with Paul, they knew each other too well by now. Paul gave chuckle at her response before bending down and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you in a minute" was all he got to say before she nodded and headed towards the house.

"Hey Chloe" Leah said to the girl as she came towards them with her bags. "Been staying over Pauls have you" Leah said with a cheeky smile and a raised eyebrow playfully. "I hope you were behaving yourselves" she said with a wink.

"We were over Sam and Emily's Leah, just wanted to give Rachel, Billy and Jacob a chance to spend Christmas together" Chloe explained in a low voice not raising her eyes to look at the girls as she walked up the small steps towards the house. Chloe's actions confused Leah as she watched the girl's actions before turning to Rachel.

"Did you just see that?" she asked the girl she had gone to school with.

"See what? That she didn't respond to your comment? Probably because it's true" Rachel said not really taking any notice of the younger girl but instead looking towards where she had spotted Paul next to Billy.

"That's the thing Rachel, everyone knows they wouldn't, they're not like that, even if they weren't with Emily" Leah said concerned not only about the girl that she thought of as a sister but now what her classmate was looking for and then she figured out where the girl was looking.

"Please don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking Rachel" Leah said with a loud sigh. She loved Rachel really, they were the same age, their parents where close and they grew up basically next door to each other, but that didn't mean that she was always happy in how her friend acted.

"What you talking about Leah?" she asked off handedly as she tried to think while looking at Paul.

"Rachel as your most trusted friend I am telling you, don't do what you're thinking of doing, please" Leah said with a pled in her voice. "If you do then you are just going to end up hurting a lot of people, including yourself" Leah said sadly.

"Oh please like you wouldn't if you had the chance to with Sam" Rachel said not seeing the pain in Leah's face before it turned to anger.

"No I wouldn't just becauseim not happy with what happened doesn't mean I would hurt Emily, she's my Cousin after all" Leah bit back finding it very hard to stay standing next to the girl.

"Then you really aren't the girl I remember" Rachel said as she turned her gaze from Paul to Leah giving the girl a wicked grin.

"No, I just stayed the same while your college changed you" Leah said coldly before walking off from where a shocked Rachel Black was standing over to where her parents were standing next to Billy and Charlie Swan.

However on her walk over to them she stopped by Paul and grabbed his wrist quickly causing him to look down at her in confusion. Leah didn't let the coldness in her eyes leave them as she looked up at the taller boy.

"Stay away from Jacob's sister Rachel tonight, got it" she said in a low warning. Causing Paul to become even more confused. Rachel's words had brought up a lot of old feelings that she had hidden away for years so her emotions were very raw at the moment.

"Why?" Paul asked looking over to where the girl in question was standing before looking back down at Leah.

"Because she is out to make trouble tonight" Leah said bluntly. "She's got something in mind that is going to hurt a lot of people including herself and Chloe, so stay by her tonight" she warned.

"You don't have to say the obvious" Paul said back, not liking Chloe and hurt in the same sentence.

"Good" with that Leah made her way over to her parents and the night went on.

* * *

 **So here is your update, hope you are all on the edge of your seats for the next one. Please reveiw and let me know what you think.**

 **-MSW-**


	20. The Trio of Tickles

Chloe didn't take that long in the house, though she was surprised to see that what was thought of as 'her room' was a bit of a mess with all of Rachel's stuff here, there and everywhere in the small room while most of her stuff had been put out of site.

It was surprising considering the older girl was moving out tomorrow back to college but at the same time it was fine been as Chloe was planning on sleeping on the couch so not to wake anyone in the morning when she went for her jog.

In the end Chloe decided to just put her bags by the couch out of the way so that no one would trip over them and then she could sort the room back out once Rachel had left. Once the bags were out of the way she made her way back out the house.

She was surprised to see what Leah had moved from where she had been before and was now over by her family talking and smiling with them. Rachel however was still in the same place as if frozen in place. This did concern her a bit and so tapped her cousin on the shoulder halfway down the stairs.

"Are you ok Rachel? Need a hand?" she asked nicely. At the sudden tap and voice Rachel was brought back to the present and turned to see her younger cousin looking at her with concern but only returned the look for one of ice.

"Why would I need a hand from you? It's not like I can't manage a tray by myself, don't be so stupid" the older girl basically spat back before she moved over to the table of food and moved some of it around to fit the tray on it.

Chloe was at first surprised by the older girl's words but after a few moments she shook them off as if it was just dirt on her shoulders and moved over to where Paul was with Billy, Jacob and the Swans, Bella looking very reluctant to be out of the house. Embry and Quil were also there chatting away.

"Hey Billy" she greeted the older man with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The older man smiled wrapping his arms around the girl and bring her to sit in his lap to hug her closer.

"Oh it's very good to see you Chloe-pup" he said with a smile. "That was a very long time for you to be out and away from the house" he said back with a playful pout, to which Chloe smiled and rolled her eyes.

"My visits used to be a lot fewer and longer apart then that Billy" she said back equally as playful.

"Yeah but C we've got used to you being around the house and stuff" Jacob said with a smile. "You can't go play house with your boyfriend for a while now, it's our turn to enjoy your cooking" Jacob said lightly. It made Chloe smile that Jacob was even acknowledging Paul, maybe not by name but it was a step closer.

"How did I know you'd have only missed me for my cooking" Chloe replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey now it wasn't just the cooking" Jacob said as if to defend himself. "It was also the cleaning, the washing, the tea and coffee making, the bed making" he playfully listed off each of his fingers. Chloe's face turned into mock horror as did Sabrina's who wasn't that close behind where he stood.

"Jacob Black, that makes it sound like you were missing your maid not just your cooking girl" Sabrina said with a grin which Jacob returned.

"Isn't that what younger cousins are for? Why not come over sometime to help chloe out cousin" he poked fun and then in seconds the two girls were running after the just slightly older boy in and out of people around the fire and just everywhere he could think to escape and loss the girls.

"Five bucks says Chloe catches him before the other one" Embry whispered to Quil thinking no one else would hear him, naturally they all did.

"Nah man, she's starting to get tired, it will the Swan that gets him first" Quil said back shaking his friends hand, their way on saying bets on. Paul grinned at this and watched the playful scene with warm eyes.

He knew Chloe was nowhere near tried, she jogged a lot longer than this and didn't get tried so this sprinting after her cousin was easy for her and her cousin Sabrina had never been a hard sports type according to what he remembered Chloe saying about her, though the girl did enjoy sports like tennis and badminton.

"Hey Dad, can I just steal one of these guys to give me a hand with the beers in the house" Rachel Black asked a crept up behind where Paul had stood. Everyone was too into watching the trios antics to pay too much attention, Billy included.

"Yeah sure" he said laughing as Chloe manged to go in for a tackle at Jacob's waist while Sabrina jumped and tackled a little higher causing the three to fall down. Jacob, managing to turn in the fall so he landed on his back and both girls started to tickle the boy until he was letting lose loud rounds of laughter.

"Paul is it?" Rachel asked coyly, causing him to tear his eyes from Chloe to look down at the girl trying to talk to him. "Would you mind? I'd ask those two or my brother but they seem a bit preoccupied at the moment" she said sickly sweetly.

Paul just nodded, he didn't want to go with the girl but he didn't want to cause a scene and then have to explain that he didn't want to go because of something the oldest Clearwater sibling had told him. Paul followed the oldest Black towards the house.

Missing the fact that the Clearwater in question had stopped talking and had seen them moving towards the house. Leah saw and knew that Rachel was going to make a move on the boy, she remembered that he wasn't very good at controlling his emotions when he was upset.

Leah was worried that if Rachel did what she was going to do what she was thinking the girl would do then the boy was going to be feeling a lot of different things all at once that what was going to be dangerous.

She looked around the crowd of the party noticing that most were watching and laughing at the scene that the tickling trio was making which was good because it meant no one had seen Rachel's luring Paul away.

It was also bad because she knew it meant that she was going to have to ask the one person she didn't want to for help. She spotted him further back nearer the edge of the crowd with his followers close.

Leah put on her brave serious face and made her way over to the person ready to put the past behind her to look out for someone that was special to someone she was very close to. May the guardian spirits look down on that moment and smile at her bravery.

* * *

 **Hope you like the update. I apologize to guest as I do not particularly want to change the aspect of the story that you have asked to. the nickname is in place to show a bond and it has been something that has run through the whole of the story and is something I have been told it is something other readers find relatable.  
**

 **-MSW-**


	21. Drama at the Bonfire

Paul followed the oldest Black towards the house keeping a distance as far as he could without making it obvious that he was avoiding her. Once they reached the house Rachel opened the door and let Paul walk into the Black's house first.

"So where are the crate of beers that we need to takeout?" Paul asked as he looked around trying to see if he could spot them. Rachel hadn't turned on the lights so the two of them were in darkness apart from the faint glow of the bonfire coming from the back of the house.

"They are already outside silly, don't you know a rouse when you hear one?" she said in the sickly sweet voice that she had used earlier, the voice that made him want to throw up. Rachel just shut the door and walked further into the room right up to Paul, he could just make out the coy look on her face.

"Then why ask for me to come here? You know I'm with your younger cousin Chloe" Paul says defensively. His old self might have found this antic very arousing and sexy, a girl being bold, luring him away so they would make out in darkness.

But he was no longer that guy. He wasn't the guy to make out with strangers in the dark for a onetime thing and play. He was now a shapeshifter, a guardian of the tribe. He had responsibilities and more importantly, he had an imprint.

He had a kind, loyal, special girl in his life. A girl that was all his as much as he was hers. He had Chloe 'Black' and that was all he would ever need from a woman. And this girl in front of him did nothing more than annoy his wolf like a fly that would not be swapped away.

"You can't tell me that, that girl is all you need to be satisfied" she said coyly, trying to act sexy to get what she wanted. She was going back tomorrow and wouldn't be back for a while, so what was the harm in what they were doing.

"I remember the rumours from when we were at School at the same time" Rachel exaggerated, slightly annoyed that they weren't making out yet. "The wild freshman that ploughed through all the girls in both the freshman and sophomore girl within his first year" she said in a low voice.

"I've changed since then, I'm in a relationship with Chloe" Paul said calmly. Trying to control the wolf that just wanted to come out and bite the girl in front of him and run to Chloe and hold her close and beg for her to see it from his side and not how people would make this out to be.

By Rachel bringing up the rumours of the old him it made him all the more aware how this would look to people how didn't know about the imprint thing. They will think that he had just gone back to his old ways and even though he knew Chloe would know different it frightened him to think that she would see this as that as well.

"Oh please, like that is really serious, I mean how much is she paying you to spread that lie? What $20 a week maybe?" Rachel said cruelly. "Or maybe that's how you got Billy to let you stay in the tribe after all the trouble you and your drunken father have caused?" Rachel asked causing Paul to stiffen.

Rachel took this the wrong way as a sign that she was on the right track with her comments. However really it was Paul tensing up because he was finding it harder and harder to control his wolf, if the girl didn't shut up soon then something bad would happen and a whole lot of bad would happen.

"Am I right? Is that a deal you made with dad?" she said with a laugh, no longer interested in making out with the very hot guy in front of her. She was more interested in how pathetic her cousin was and how really lame her father was.

"You date Chloe, make her feel happy, make her feel like someone would actually want her and Billy overlooks your past and your father's drunken mistakes?" she says as she moves further away slightly to laugh at her discovery before an idea comes into her head.

"Well you know if I kiss you then I can make sure dad leaves you and your father alone without you having to play the perfect boyfriend part to my pathetic cousin" she says moving in putting an arm either side of Paul so he's trapped in.

"Would you like that she said as she brought her lips closer to Paul, her eyelids half closed and lust very much present in her eyes. it was then that Paul began to shake, the anger and disgust he felt for the girl in front of him too much for the wolf inside that was so close to phasing right there in the kitchen.

His mind was gone, he couldn't think straight, all his common sense and logic gone and was now pure instinct. The instinct to get as far away from this girl as possible and the instinct to hide away and not see the hurt that Chloe was going to feel when she found all this out. Just at that moment his saving grace came.

"Rachel!" a feminine voice exclaimed at the same time another call out to him.

"Paul! Calm down!" a voice he knew all too well called out to him. As the door of the house swung open so that Leah Clearwater and Sam could rush into the Black's kitchen, turn on the lights and stop the girl from doing something stupid.

Paul took this moment of confusion to push the older girl away, not too hard to restrain his wolf strength but not too gently either and race out the house and into the woods as fast as his human legs could carry him.

In his hast to get out the house he had missed Chloe who had been standing just a few feet away from the house, concerned when she had come back after thoroughly getting Jacob to admit defeat with Sabrina only to find him gone.

She had went to see if he had moved to stand with Sam and the rest of the pack but it was then that she had seen Leah and Sam walking quickly towards the house but not so quickly as to draw attention to them.

However the fact that the two where even close to each other was enough for Chloe to know something was up. When she saw the pair turn the lights on the in the kitchen something sunk to the bottom of her stomach which only grew when she heard both Paul and Rachel's names being yelled.

It was then Paul had raced out the house towards the woods where she had a hunch he was about to phase if his speed was anything to go by. Chloe then looked back towards the house to see through the window to Leah slap Rachel across the face while Sam was looking towards Chloe, panic in his eyes.

It was then Chloe figured out what had happened and took off towards the wood, to where her wolf had gone and hidden himself away from her and everyone else. If she had been tried from chasing Jacob and around and then tickling him it didn't show in that moment when she sprinted across the field.

She looked for a second to see some of the crowd were looking her way but she turned her head back in the direction of the woods running as quickly as she could. She could hear Jacob yelling her name but she didn't stop.

She ran until she was way past the tree line and standing where Paul had obviously thrown off his clothes in a rush. When she picked then up she noticed rips in the sides of his shirt from the force of taking it off and a button had be pulled of his slacks from how he had pulled them off.

His trainers, the ones she had brought him a Christmas where far away from each other from where he has just pulled them off his feet and thrown them to the side. At the sight of his clothes in this state Chloe did the only thing she could think of. She gather them all up in her arms and called out to him.

"Paul!" she yelled as loud as her voice would go. As she followed the human to wolf prints in the ground of the forest. "Paul come back!" he yelled again. She didn't run in the woods, knowing she'd never be able to catch up with him.

"Paul please, I need you!" she tried again. She knew if she made her voice desperate then his instincts would force him to come to her side. They'd force him to come check on her and make sure she was safe. These instincts would over power his ones to run away in shame with whatever Rachel did to him.

"Paul, please I'm frightened" it wasn't that far from the truth, she wasn't frightened and scared, but she was frightened of what Rachel had done, not of not having him next to her in the woods, though it was a bit scary with it being so dark in the woods.

Those words seemed to have the trick because in the next few seconds Paul's sliver grey wolf form was in front of her, head low looking around for danger as he got closer to her. Chloe fell to her knees in relief at the sight of him but this caused him to rush forward and sniff her and make sure she was ok.

"I'm fine Paul, just little tried from running after you" she said calmly, reaching out to stoke his fur covered cheek. However her fingers only just touch the ends of his fur before he pulled back and moved a little away from her. This caused Chloe to look at him sadly.

"It wasn't your fault Paul, please change back" she said softly. "Change so we can talk about this" she asked a little louder but still as soft. "Please" she pleaded. It seemed to do the trick because the wolf walked over, took his slacks in his mouth before moving just out of sight to change.

When he came back he walked over to Chloe Scooped her into his arms, trainers and shirt as well before moving to sit with his back against a tree truck, Chloe in his lap and his face buried in her neck, taking in her scent and trying hard not to get too emotional.

"I'm sorry" was all he quietly said.

"I know it wasn't your fault Paul" Chloe replied as she ran her fingers through his short hair.

"But she came so close and I should have pushed her away" he explained, guilt dripping from each word.

"I trust you Paul, it wasn't your fault Paul, Chloe said quietly. "it was hers" and with that said the two of them sat like that for the rest of the evening only replying when Sam sent Paul a text saying part was over and he needed to take Chloe back to Billy's.

* * *

 **Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy the update.**

 **-MSW-**


	22. The Bonds of Family

With the drama that had happened at the New Year bonfire it was no surprise that a lot happened that night after Paul dropped her back at Billy's when Sam had sent Paul the text. First Jacob had took her into a big bear hug before he turned to Paul and said he was sorry for Rachel's actions towards him.

He told the older guy that he was quite surprised by his actions as he would have thought that he would have done the opposite to how he acted and the fact that he rejected his sisters advances made him a better man his eyes.

However that didn't mean he accepted him running into the woods where Chloe followed him and where the two had stayed for the rest of the party when he had seen her for a full week and that night was the first Billy and him had seen her in over a week.

It was on that note Jacob said to Chloe that she should say goodnight before they sorted out what had happened as a family. So under the instructions of her cousin Chloe had given Paul a goodnight kiss and closed the door.

However Paul would not be going straight home from dropping her off home. Sam's punishment for Paul being 'careless' and almost exposing their secret was that he had to take the night patrol for the next few nights.

Sam didn't give Paul the punishment because he mad at him for what he did or how the evening ended up going. Sam had to give Paul a punishment because everyone knew in the pack that if Sam didn't show the elders that he was taking the matter seriously.

If he didn't then there would be more then patrolling the boarders late at night to deal with as punishment. So after Chloe said goodnight and gave Paul a quick kiss on the lips, Paul walked over to his truck to drive it to Sam's where he would be spending the night.

Once Paul had left Chloe walked into the kitchen to see Billy was sitting at it with a cup of coffee in front of him and Rachel was nowhere to be seen in either the kitchen or the living room that was connected. Billy must have noticed her looking because he gave her a small regretful smile.

"She said she was feeling tried after you and Paul left the party" he explained his oldest daughter's absence. "She claims that she had drank too much to drink at the party and just went to bed ready for her traveling tomorrow" he told her the same story Rachel had told him when he had come to investigate.

He had heard a lot of raised voices and then had seen Paul run top speed into the forest, followed not long after by Chloe. He had gone to the house to find out what had upset the young couple and came across Leah Clearwater screaming his disapproval at Rachel, Sam standing as a bystander his arms crossed.

Billy had then demanded to be told what had happened to upset his niece as well as her boyfriend to cause them to go running off into the woods in the middle of a party. Rachel had been quick dismiss it as nothing more than a drunken misunderstanding which had set Leah off again.

Sam cut in explaining that Rachel had got too close and freaked Paul out and set him off running. That had probably caused Chloe to go running after him to make sure he was ok and didn't do anything stupid in the woods in his confusion.

Rachel had given a huff and stated she was heading off to her room to get ready for bed so she could be up early tomorrow to set off early, claiming she was fed up being made out as the bad guy and that people were way too sensitive on silly things.

Billy had said that made with some sleep she would come to realise that all her actions have consequences to either herself or those that she was around, that she should be more careful about 'holding her drink'.

At his comment which had made the point that he didn't believe the story she had given him for even one second Rachel had stomped in her room and slammed her door shut behind her. It was then time for the other three to head back to the party which had seemed to be paused because of the drama.

The thought of all that had happened that night brought billy back to the moment where he pulled away a little from the table and indicated for Chloe to come over to him and sit in his lap for a well overdue hug.

Chloe did so without a second of hesitation and once she was in the safety of her father figures arms her muscles relaxed as did her swirling mind. Billy kissed her forehead and told her he was sorry for what Rachel put her and Paul through.

It was those words that seemed to just make Chloe's walls all come down. They were walls that she had kept but so as to not make Paul feel any guiltier then he already did because logically she knew that Paul would never have done anything with Rachel and that he was her boyfriend 100%.

But she was still only a 15 year old girl, Chloe was still going through a phase where she had insecurities. Normally they were nothing to do with her relationship Paul because the Imprint factor made that part of her life something that was stronger than anything.

But this intendent with Rachel had shaken her more than just a bit, it had caught her by surprise and the emotions that came with it were worrying. She didn't want to let Paul know because she didn't want him to worry but she knew that he would be anyway.

Chloe knew she could let her walls down here because it was the time she was alone with really her only blood family. The pack was wolf family, Paul wasn't really what she would call any special family yet, the Swans were cousins or best friend's family and her biological parents didn't care about her.

This left her to believe that Billy and Jacob really were her only blood family and that type of bond would never break easily. Sure Chloe and Jacob's bond stretched thin for a while because of factors but they still had the bond as siblings always do.

That time of the stretched bond only just showed how much of brother and sister they really were and how much that they would be there for each other no matter what like with the thanksgiving dinner with Mr Lahote and Jacob standing up for her relationship with Paul.

After about half an hour of Chloe sitting in Billy's lap as she gently rand his hand over her blonde hair in a smoothing fatherly manner, Billy expressed that he was tried and joked his legs were going to sleep with her being in his lap for so long.

This comment had brought a chuckle from both Chloe and Jacob as she got out of his lap and kissed his cheek. She then said she'd get ready for bed and then sort the couch out so she could get some sleep but Jacob asked her if she would want to share his bed for the night, like they did when one got a bad dream. He said it was so he could keep away the bad dreams that might try to get her that night.

Chloe's eyes had misted over a bit at his words which meant that all she could do was nob her head in agreement. This really meant that Jacob and she were back on the same page, they were back to their old selves. They were back to the beginning which is where Chloe had been aiming them to be for well over half a year.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait for an update. I've just started back at uni and it meant that my time was a bit heckit. however i do hope you have enjoyed this update. thank you to all those that reveiwed the last chapter and i look forward to hearing what you think about this chapter.**

 **-MSW-**


	23. The Alarming News

**_Hello Readers._**

 ** _I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have no real excuse other than having a busy year with my foundation degree and lost happening on it. Just been on a long trip to oxford and next week I'm off to Kurganation park on another long trip. However, I do have a three chapter update for all those readers that have been waiting so patiently for one. So here it is and again I'm really sorry for the wait. Enjoy_**

* * *

So the tribe, pack and all the people that they knew came into the New Year with many different views. Billy with a new view of his oldest child and niece that was staying with him, Jacob being back on good terms with his favourite cousin once more, Paul seeing and loving Chloe with a much greater need to protect her and Rachel Black left the reservation with her tail between her legs for what she had done.

But now that the schools had started back up again it was time to come out of the holiday season and back into the normal routines. Although what was normal for other people and their family and friends was not the same normal for the pack.

From what Chloe had gathered the tribes boards hadn't seen any activity for a long while but the pack was just as vigilant as when the Cullen's were living just the other side of their boarder. But one day Chloe could tell that something had happened.

It was Sunday evening, Chloe had just got dropped off by Charlie after spending the day with him and Sabrina in Seattle shopping for the two birthdays she had coming up the following week. Paul's 17th was on the Tuesday while Jacob's 16th birthday was the next Friday.

She had sorted most of the presents before they went and was just going to collect them from stores she had rung up and reserved the items from. Sabrina of course had no clue what really to get Jacob but after a while she had found some small things that she thought might but a smile of the guys face.

The three had been out of town for most of the day been as Charlie had the day off work. This meant that it was about 7 when Chloe got back to the Black's house. However after only being in her room for a minute there was a knock on the door.

This puzzled Chloe as she put the presents away under her bed safe from prying eyes. No one was home because Chloe had dinner at the diner with Charlie and Sabrina so Billy was over the Clearwaters for dinner while Jacob was over one of the boys. As she walked out her bedroom Chloe looked towards the door.

She could see that it was in fact Paul standing topless at her door, panting. Just from looking at him Chloe could tell that something had shaken him as he had this almost frenzy look in his panicked look in his eyes. Chloe walked quickly over and opened up the door to him.

Before she could even ask what was wrong she was engulfed in a strong hug and Pauls head was nuzzling into the side of her head, nose buried in her hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Chloe just did her automatic response of hugging him back by wrapping her arms around his waist.

They stayed like that for only a few moments before Paul moved his hand and pulled the green ribbon that Chloe had used to tie her hair back. It was the same ribbon that Paul had used for her birthday present. She had used it a few times for her hair.

However Paul had a knack for breaking her hair-ties because he liked her with her hair down. She found out that if she tied her hair up with ribbon it was easier for him to undo and so it meant that her hair ties could be saved.

Paul gave the green ribbon a soft pull and her blonde hair came undone and he moved to bury his nose in her hair nuzzling her ear as he passed it. Chloe gave out a slight giggle when she felt his breath on her ear causing the silence to stop between them.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Paul, what going on, you look like you haven't seen me in weeks when we only had a date on Friday" she said seriously as she pulled slightly away from him so she could look up at him. The question seemed to make Paul hesitate for a moment before he responded.

"There's a new blood sucker in town" he said quietly. Chloe was a little taken back from his words but pulled him into the house with her arms still around his waist.

"When? Where did you find it?" she asked worried. This was the first since the Cullen's had moved away. The pack knew it would happen sooner or later because the Cullen's were no longer around to claim forks as their own personal hunting ground. The pack had been ready for it but it had been so long since they had left it must have been a surprise.

"Sam seems to think that these ones have been here before, that they were here last year and were the reason for all the hikers killed last year" Paul explained. Chloe had heard about the dealing that had happened last year when Bella and Sabrina had moved into town but from what she knew the leeches had moved on from Forks.

"So where were they?" Chloe asked, worried.

"It was only one, a red head, she's fast and by the direction she was going she was heading to Forks" Paul explained. "Jared and I were really close to getting her but then the coward ran off the cliff at la Push beach, we waited to see where she would come up, but she never did, we waited 2 hours" he explained.

"So what's your plans now?" Chloe ask, trying to figure out that the next move was.

"Nothing but what we have been doing" Paul said as he kissed Chloe's forehead. "We will keep patrolling, keep an eye out for the leech and kill her if she comes on our land again" he explained as he pulled chloe into his chest and rested his head on top of hers.

"But would you do your boyfriend a small favour and not go off the Rez for the next couple of days? I don't know what my instincts will do if I know you're in Forks or Seattle where she could be hiding" he asked as he nuzzled into the hair on the top of her head.

"I will try my best, I'll just suggest to Sabrina that if she needs me that she comes here I shouldn't have to go off for any other reason" Chloe said as she hugged her wolf tight. "Did you want to stay for a bit while your instincts settle down?" she asks as she nuzzles slightly into his chest.

Paul is taken back by the statement slightly. He knows that she is only offering something so innocent in him staying, but he isn't sure if he would be able to control himself. He knew the Jacob and billy were out of the house so it would be just him and her.

"Are you sure? Wont Billy or your cousin be back soon?" Paul asked curiously. Chloe just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's worry.

"Im sure we don't have to worry about Billy, he's probably more surprised not to find you here alone with me sooner than today if he does" she said with a smirk. Paul was again shocked by what she was saying.

"Paul, as hard as this might be for you to swallow I have had boys come over for a few hours before I met you by my own" she said with a sly smile. Paul's expression suddenly went from shock to a frown, his arms tightening slightly around her waist.

"Don't get jealous, you big dummy, nothing happened" she said as she gave his chin a quick peck. "You know my mother was always out, and I did have a few boyfriends before you" she said with a smile. "We wouldn't have limited our time to school hours, like I do with you" her words were meant to calm Paul, but it seemed they had the opposite effect.

"If you are trying to tease me it is working" Paul replied playfully as he lowered himself to her level. Chloe could see that his eyes had lost the serious worry that had been in his eyes when he was the other side of the door.

"Well does that mean you'll stay till someone comes? You can always slip out my window if J is the first one back" she said with a smirk, getting out of his arms while taking one of his hands in hers giving it a tug.

"And if it's Billy that comes back first" Paul asked, taking a step in the direction that she was pulling him.

"Then you'll just say that your wolf wanted to be near me because of the leech" she said playfully, pulling him a little harder. She knew that she couldn't force Paul to walk into her room if she tried because of his strength so she knew that he was eventually going to follow her of his free will.

X – X – X

And that's how Billy had found them later, cuddling on her bed, Chloe giggling at Paul's 'Caught-in-headlights' expression and Billy's knowing smile of his face.

"About time you stepped up to the next level Paul" Billy said with a smirk on his face before holding up his mug. "Anyone for coffee?"

* * *

 **Please read on and leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter.**

 **-MSW-**


	24. Birthday Boy's Morning

_**As Promised here's second of my three chapter update.**_

* * *

It was the 10th, a frosty crisp morning in La Push, was almost a normal day of school for the Rez. But it was only 4 in the morning when Chloe got a surprise visitor. Paul slipped through her window. Only a bit upset that his girl hadn't locked her window, even though he had told her that there was a leech.

But he couldn't be too upset because it meant that he could do this. Not like he could knock on the front door at 4 in the morning without upsetting the two males in the house, though it would be for different reasons. However, Chloe only moved slightly when the breeze of the window opened.

Paul smiled as he stood there and looked at her sleeping form. He liked it when he saw her so peaceful, he watched her over the holidays as well. He was always awake before her, but she was never too far behind, then they would go for their run.

A smile came on his face as he watched his girl sleep. It was only for a few moments, it would only be about an hour and half before he saw her out in the woods for their run anyway. But he wanted to give her his present for her to wake up to. With that thought he placed the figure on her bedside table and slipped back through the window.

X – X – X

It was only another half an hour before Chloe's alarm went off. It was set early because that day was Paul's 17th birthday and she had planned most of when she was going to give the birthday boy his presents. One she was going to give on their together.

However, she hadn't expected to see what she did on her bedside table as she turned off her alarm. There on it was a still shadow of a figure. She reached over to the bedside lamp and turned it on. As the light came on she could see the figure in its beauty.

There placed on her table was the most beautiful wood craving she had seen so far in this category. There sat a wolf totem on its hind legs and eyes looking straight forward. Its front paws tucked to the side of its showing belly at its side.

It was almost like the wolf was doing a human crouch. The figure was almost completely cylindrical in shape and there was still smooth bark around the bottom in a ring. From that she expected that the craving was from a small branch, not sure what wood but it was still beautiful and skilfully craved.

Just seeing the figure Chloe knew who had made it making her show a soft smile. Before shaking her head side to side and getting up out of her bed to start her morning.

X – X – X

Chloe jogged to the treeline behind her house knowing that it was where Paul would be waiting for her. She could feel the frost crunching under her shoes as she jogged forward. Pauls first present was tucked into her hoodie's pocket.

As she came to the treeline she saw Paul leaning up against one of the trees with his arms crossed over his chest and smirk on his face.

"You're earlier than normal" Paul said as he kicked off the tree to walk a few strides over to her.

"Yeah well I had a feeling you'd be up early this morning" Chloe said with an almost mirrored smirk on her face. When she was in arm distance gave the boy a playful punch in the arm, not too hard to injure herself been as she knew he wouldn't be affected.

"Wow, what was that for" Paul said with a chuckle raising his hands in mock surrender. Chloe just rolled her eyes.

"Why did you give me a present on _your_ birthday" she said through a small chuckle of her own as she crossed her arms. Paul was still chuckling as she shrugged his shoulders.

"Because I like to see you happy and that enough of a present for me" Paul said as he went closer and enclosed her in his arms.

"Oh really?" Chloe asked suspiciously, her right eyebrow raised questionably as she moved her arms around his waist.

"Yep" he said before lowering his face and kissing her on her lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but that was enough for both of them. As they pulled apart Paul smirked again. "Now if I just got those all day I'd already say this was the best birthday" he said as he kissed Chloe's forehead.

"Aww, does that mean you don't want your real birthday present?" Chloe asked sarcastically as she looked up to his face. Paul rose a playful eyebrow.

"You're skipping school to come cuddle with me all day?" Paul asked joyfully causing Chloe to actually laugh a little.

"You and I both know that we wouldn't even get to your front door before Sam turned up to lecture us about both our responsibilities" Chloe replied with a bright smile.

"Worth a shot" Paul said with a shrug. Chloe shook her head before letting go of him with one hand to reach into her pocket.

"I didn't wrap it because I planned to give it to you in the woods and there wouldn't be anywhere to throw away the paper" Chloe explained. Paul nodded understanding. "Ok close your eyes and hold out your hand" she commanded. Paul laughed a little at her tone but did as she said.

Still holding her with his left arm but held out his right hand for her to place his present in. Chloe watched and bit her lip, a little nervous that he might not like the gift for a second before building her courage and pulled out his present and placing it gently in his hand.

He had other, more expected gifts from her back in her room, but this one was the most personal one out of them all, and the one that she really wanted him to like. Once it was in Pauls hand she put her arm back around him and hid her face in his chest to hide her face.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now" she said not looking up. Paul opened his eyes and looked down at what was in his hand. What he saw shocked him a bit as it was not something he had expected her to get him. It wasn't your typical boyfriend present that their girlfriends would get them but that didn't mean he didn't like it.

No, he was shocked, but there was a smile on his face. Sitting in his hands was a larger then standard penknife. He could see that all the metal was made of a type of black metal and the sides of the hilt were craved, smooth wood. It was light weight in his hand and he could see it was elegantly crafted. Using his hand he tuned the device over to see that there was an inscription written into the wood.

 _"P.L. To the wood craver who had sculpted my world, always Your, C. 'B'."_ he readout out load. With each word he read and spoke Paul felt like his heart little by little was melting. He was loving just how wonderful those words were and how they made him feel.

He could tell that the words had been machine craved because of their smallness and the tidiness of the lines but he didn't mind, but there was no doubt that they were her words printed on it. Paul looked down to Chloe to see she was still burrowing her face into his t-shirt to hide her face.

"Thank you, Chloe" Paul said as he used his left hand to pull her back away from his chest. Chloe still kept her eyes downwards.

"I know it's a bit much to give to a boyfriend, but I just thought you could use it in your shop class and stuff" Chloe mumbled, knowing that he would be able to hear her anyway. Paul chuckled at her reaction and used his left index and middle finger to lift Chloe's chin up so he could look at her face.

What he saw was that her cheeks were blushing with embarrassment, and her blue eyes were full of shyness. It was that expression that led him to lower his head and kiss her on her lips again, his hand moving to the side of her head brushing slightly though her blonde hair.

"I love it Chloe" he whispered to her as he slightly moved his lips away.

"Really?" Chloe asked, nervous that he was just saying what he thought she wanted to hear.

"Yeah, it's a very close second for not getting to cuddling you all day" Paul said with a smirk and moving his lips over hers before she could respond. Whatever Chloe was about to say was swallowed by Paul's lips.

He placed the gift into a side thigh pocket of his shorts and then rose his hand to the back of Chloe's head and pulled lose the ribbon holding her hair up, smirking at her knowing him so well to prepare her hair like that. As he pulled away slightly to look into Chloe's eyes Chloe just smiled.

"We're not going to be going for a run today are we" Chloe asked, humour dripping from each word. Paul just shook his head, purposely rubbing his nose across hers with each movement. Chloe just chuckled and looked deep into his eyes.

"Happy Birthday Paul" was all she got to say before Paul captured her lips once more on that frosty morning, In La Push Woods.

* * *

 **Please let my know what you think of this in a** reveiw

 **-MSW-**


	25. Girl Talk About the Past and Future

_**Here your third chapter update. Hope you have enjoyed this update and that it was worth the wait from you all.**_

* * *

"Oh my god, that is so cute, I can just picture it" Sabrina giggled as she spoke. She and Chloe were sitting on the Black's couch, feet tucked under them, and the movie 'The Prince and Me' playing in the background, basically forgotten.

Chloe had kept her promise to Paul about not leaving the Rez since he had told her about the new Leech that had been hanging around forks. This meant that when Sabrina said she wanted to have a girly night, Chloe had asked Billy if she and the Swan could have a sleepover in her room.

This meant that they both would out of the way but still on the Rez. However, Billy being the cool person he was did one better. He arranged for both him and Jacob to stay that Ateara household along with Embry so that the five of them could have a 'Men's night' of baseball and beer. He even invited Charlie over who readily expected.

Sure this meant that Bella was in the house by herself. But that was part of the reason that Sabrina wanted a girl's night. Her sister had started up again with staying in her room straight after classes and wasn't really interacting with anyone. Plus Sabrina was staying that Bella was still screaming in her sleep.

"So what else did you get Paul for his birthday?" Sabrina asked, bring Chloe out of her thoughts.

"Nothing that special, the engraved Penknife was my main present for him" Chloe said with a smile as she took another handful of popcorn from the bowl. "I just got him a couple of plain grey t-shirts and two pairs of shorts" she said before popping a few of the popcorn into her mouth.

"Awe that's so cute" Sabrina said with a sigh.

"What was more cute was that yesterday when I went to the treeline to meet him for a _real_ run" Chloe said with a knowing smile. She knew what she was about to tell her best friend would get only one desired reaction.

"Somehow the tree that we were making-out on, had gained the craved Initials of me and Paul Lahote's" Chloe said with a smirk. However she didn't tell her that under the craved heart was in fact four distinct large claw mark which she assumed would belong to a rather large grey/silver furred wolf.

"Awe" Sabrina squealed at the description. It was only a few seconds before she straighten in her seat. "Oh, oh, oh, you should have got him a scarf, no, you should knit him a scarf" she said with brightened eyes at her idea. However the idea just made Chloe want to laugh.

"I don't think he'd really use it" she said, trying to hold her laughter to just a smile. "Plus, you know I don't know how to knit" Chloe said giving the girl across from her a knowing look. When the girls were 8 her mum had tried to teach them how to knit when Chloe was over for a holiday at the Blacks.

"God that was such a bad square" Chloe said with a chuckle remembering her knitted 'square.

"Oh come on I don't remember it ever being that bad" Sabrina said, trying to smooth it over.

"That's because _your_ pink square came out almost perfect" Chloe said, emphasising the key point.

"Your red one wasn't too far off" Sabrina tried to level it.

"Sab, it ended up with gaps in at least every other row" Chloe reminded playfully. "As well as the shape turned out more Trapezoid than square" she said draw a rough shape in the air with her index fingers.

"Do you remember what you mum told me?" Chloe asked jokingly. Sabrina straightened her back and put on an over smiley face.

"'Don't worry Chloe'" Sabrina started to say in an over enthusiastic voice as she put a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "'This is just the way that your free spirit is protesting and telling you that you weren't to be a Knitter'" Sabrina continued, using her arms in exaggerated movements, causing both girls to laugh.

"She really didn't get how upset I was about it" Chloe said with a sad smile. "I was 8, I wasn't used to not being good at things people asked me to do" Chloe explained, leaning on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, why is it that" Sabrina asked to no one really. "Why does the older you are mean that you can do harder things and be good at them" she asked before looking at the scene on the screen. Not really taking in what is playing but just staring in thought.

"I have no idea" Chloe said honestly as she leaned forward to pick up her glass of squash that they each had. "I just remember coming back here so upset at my failed knitting that Billy noticed my mood" she said with her sad smile as she remembered the memory that took place in that very living room.

"I remember Billy piking me up and sitting me in his lap while I held my 'square' in mine" she explained. "He told me that 'It's fine if you cannot do one thing because there would be so many things that you will be able to do, you just had to find out what those things were'" Chloe said in a gentle tone.

"I remember that it was that very afternoon that I prepare and cook dinner, the night that Billy and J told me that the food was 'amazing'" she continued. "I still think that Billy bribed J to saying that with ice cream as dessert" She said causing both to laugh because it was actually something they could see him doing to cheer her up.

"He probably has that old knitted square hid around here somewhere" Chloe said with a chuckle, having a quick look to see if she could see it.

"Of course he does, it's one of those trinkets that he will get out to embarrass you on your wedding day" Sabrina said jokingly. "Or maybe he'll wait until you have kids and he'll show them how bad their mother is a something" for some reason Chloe seemed to think that Sabrina's eyes widened at the idea.

"I love how you jumped right in the marriage pond with that" Chloe said with a chuckle. "Pray tell, if you are already thinking about my marriage do tell me to whom is the groom I am walking to" Chloe asked playfully. Sabrina rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Really, can you picture yourself marrying anyone other than the tall handsome tribesman you've snagged for yourself" Sabrina asked with a wink. Chloe's cheeks blushed ever so slightly at her best friends words but waved it off.

"We're only 15 Sab, we'll have ages of time before that"

"Yes, well, as long as you know I have the permeant job of being your maid of honour" Sabrina said firmly. "No matter how long it takes for Paul to purpose, then all will be well" Sabrina continued.

"Well before you start planning my wedding for me, how about me and you finish school" Chloe said with a chuckle. "Maybe in that time you can find someone that will be your date for the wedding, though I believe Paul will choose someone else other than him to be his best man" she joked.

"Would you care who he choose?" Sabrina asked.

"No, that choice really is up to him and I trust him not to choose someone that isn't going to make a sceptical of themselves" Chloe said with a smile.

"So it won't be his dad then" Sabrina asked with a questioning look, knowing her friend would know what she was talking about.

"I think it's best not to remember that evening" Chloe said with a sigh. "Ever" she added before her friend. It was at that moment the credits of the movie goes up on the screen.

"Right I think we can get one more movie in before we need to head to sleep" Chloe said getting up to take the empty bowl of popcorn into the kitchen. "After all it is a school night" Chloe teased. Sabrina let out a groan.

"Remind me why I care" Sabrina asked her best friend loudly so she would hear her from the kitchen.

"Because by having you over, I'm not having an early morning, I don't get to see Paul on our morning run and your dad will be taking you to School as he drops off Billy which is when Paul will be picking me up" Chloe jokingly listed off with her fingers.

"Fine, what are we watching?" Sabrina asked as she got conformable.

"Well you're the one that chose 'The Prince and Me' so my turn to choose" Chloe said with a smirk. "And I choose 'The Young Black Stallion'" Chloe said as she took out the DVD to put in the TV.

"You know I think I know you too well, because I knew you'd choose that" Sabrina said thoughtfully.

"What happens when you're best friends"

* * *

 **Ok so that was the last update for today. I will try to get another chapter to you all shortly. But do let me know what you think of this chapter. it always puts a smile on my face when I read your thoughts and it would be the best valentine present for this here single girl if she comes back from her Africa trip to all your wonderful reviews. Until the next chapter**

 **-MSW-**


	26. Day with the Birthday Cousin

_**So sorry I**_ _ **haven't been** **updateding** **in a while. A** **lot** **has happened that stopped me from** **updateing** **this story, but my promise to you this week is that you will have awhole new 15 chapters of this story by Sunday Night. So here is the first one, hope you like it.**_

* * *

It was now Saturday. Which meant that the end of the school week was done, it was one day off being the end of the calendar week and it was the first day of the Calander week beginning with S. However, this Saturday was special in the Black's house hold.

It happened to be the Saturday of Jacob's 16th birthday. Chloe got up and did her normal at 5 in the morning, Paul by her side. But she reminded him that she would have time to talk to him any other time that day as she planned to do whatever her cousin wanted.

It was his day and she planned to spend it with him. Paul had been told of her plans a few times in the past week after his birthday so he would be well aware and could make his own plans for the day that tended to end up being one of their hangout days.

Paul wasn't particularly happy with his girlfriend's plans. He knew that if her cousin was going to do anything it would involve the younger Ateara (which he still believed hadn't stopped liking his girl). However, he didn't move to stop her.

They parted with a kiss in the treeline before Chloe jogged into the Black's house to shower and make her favourite family men an especially large breakfast of all their favourites.

X – X – X

Knock, knock.

"Jacob?" Chloe called through one side of the door. Breakfast was all served and ready but Jacob hadn't come out his room at the smell of cooking. She opened the door and wanted to laugh at the site of her cousin. Even on his birthday his birthday be was a tumble of limbs in his bed by the window.

"Jacob" she said with a chuckle as she walked into the room up to his side. His long hair was over his face. "Jacob, I made you breakfast" she said as she got closer to the bed but she got was a groan in reply. "Come on Jacob, it's all your favourite breakfast foods" she said as she shook his shoulder.

In the next few moments one of Jacobs's arms shot from under the cover and wrapped around her waist. With a quick pull, Chloe landed on the bed between Jacob and the wall on top of his army green duvet, letting out a squeal as she was dragged down. Her squeal soon just turned into a full on laugh.

"C, your so loud, Im sleeping" was Jacob's sleepy, mumbled response. Chloe shook her head, her laughs calming down to just bright smile on her face.

"Oh no mister" Chloe said getting up to rest on her elbows. "I woke up and made a good effect on your birthday breakfast, you are going to get up and eat it" she commanded in a playfully stern voice.

"It's my birthday, I want to sleep more" Jacob mumbled again, still not having opened his eyes to look at his cousin.

"Jacob Black, I have spent a _very_ long time making you breakfast this morning and if you do not get up off your bed and come through for that breakfast I _will_ get your father to throw water over you" Chloe playfully threated in a jokingly stern voice.

"No you wouldn't because then he would get you wet as well and I would just roll you on top as a shield" Jacob said with a smirk. Making it very obvious that he was much more awake but keeping his eyes closed as a point.

"If getting water thrown on me is the way to get you out of this bed then I will happily change straight after before we eat your birthday breakfast" Chloe commented back. "A little doesn't hurt anyone" she pointed out. When it was obvious that he wasn't going to win Jacob opened his eyes.

"You really know how to start my birthday off don't you" he said to her with narrowed eyes.

"Come on you can't stay that mad, I'm spending the whole with you doing what you want" Chloe said with a bright smile. Jacob gave her a thoughtful look.

"Without Paul?" he asked cautiously. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Contrary to your belief Paul is not attached to my hip nor is he my shadow" Chloe said as she sat up to look down at her cousin. "So yes I am spending the day with you and we are doing what _YOU_ want to do, all day" Chloe with a smile.

"Ok I'm sold" Jacob said as he got out of his bed throwing the covers over Chloe's head as he sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed, standing up and grabbing a band t-shirt out of his draws before Chloe got the blanket off her head.

Once freed of the darkness that she had been prisoned in Chloe made to glare at her cousin. However, it soon turned into a puzzled look at what she saw in front of her. Sure she hadn't seen Jacob shirtless since the last summer but he looked a lot different from then.

Last time it had been when she and his trio went down to the beach for the afternoon with Billy, Quil's grandfather, Embry's Mum as well as the Clearwater family. Chloe was positive that all three boys were slim, but didn't really have any defined muscle on them.

However, here stood Jacob before her, shirtless in his room with very much defined abs, at least a 4 pac. His shoulders were bigger than they had been as well along with the arms that led from them. This development puzzled Chloe.

"J, have you been bench pressing in the garage intend of working on the rabbit?" Chloe asked, puzzlement very evident in her voice and face.

"Nah, Chloe, just working hard is all" Jacob said with a smirk as he put the shirt on. "Now come on, I want my Breakfast" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the bed.

X – X – X

It was not about lunch time. Chloe had come on from the garage where she had spent the morning with Jacob working with him on the rabbit. Well by working on, she meant passing him tools and fetching them both drinks as she had no idea when it came to cars what to do.

But this seemed to please her cousin so they kept doing it. An hour before Embry and Quil turned up to celebrate Jacobs's birthday by helping as well. Now Chloe was making lunch for them all as Billy sat across the table reading his paper.

The lunch was nothing special, just chicken sandwiches, oven chips and bit of salad for her and a forced Billy. There was also 1 beer for each of the boys to have once they'd eaten. Was to take back into the garage with them as a treat for the 'young men', as Billy put it.

"Ok im going to go get the 'young men' so we can eat" Chloe said to Billy as she put last plate on the table. But before she could opened front door all three boys came piling in through it. Pushing one another out the way to get to the table of food first. Chloe rose an eyebrow while Billy laughed.

"Awesome, food looks amazing Chlo" Embry said, giving her a sideways hug before sitting down.

"Yeah, beautiful, you've out done yourself" Quil said as he rushed to the seat by billy, knowing his food would be safe on one as long as he sat by either Billy or Chloe.

"Please your just completing her to get bigger portions" Jacob said as he sat down next to Quil, leaving only the seat between him and Embry free for the girl. "Food does look great C, though im hoping you aren't expecting me to eat the greens" Jacob teased.

"Please like I expect any of you boys to eat the salad willingly" it was then Billy looked like he was going to say something but Chloe stopped him in his minds tracks. "That is expect the older gentleman who knows that if he doesn't I'll send him over the Clearwaters for dinner where Sue will personally make sure that he eats them" Chloe said with a threatening but bright smile that silenced Billy.

"Anyway how did you know food was ready?" Chloe asked puzzled, for the second time that day.

"Embry heard you call for us" Quil said as he piled chips onto his pate like the other two boys.

"Heard me call? But I hadn't-" Chloe went to say but was interrupted by Billy.

"Chloe do you know what you are making for dinner tonight? Will it be a sit down or snacks been as Jacob said at breakfast he wanted a movie night in tonight" Billy asked changing topics. Chloe looked over at the man puzzled look still on her face but choose to go with the flow of the conversation.

* * *

 **So here was the first and many soon to come. Please reveiw and let me know what you think.**

 **-MSW-**


	27. Kissing in the trees, Baking Wars

It was the next day after Jacob's birthday, Chloe got ready for a run and went out to the treeline to find Paul already there waiting for her. He had a smile on his lips but a look in his eyes that sent a bit of a shiver down Chloe's spine.

Before Chloe could get a word out she was in Pauls arms and his nose was nuzzling her ear, nipping at her earlobe. Chloe held down the urge to laugh as his breath fell on her ear. His hands moved to her ponytail but Chloe gave him a quick playful shove backwards to get him to look down at her.

"Oh no you don't, we are going for a run and that means the hair stays up" she said playfully, not stepping out of his arms as he looked down at her with a pout. "And don't give me those eyes because they don't work on me" Chloe said as she raised her hand and tapped Paul on the nose with her finger.

If Paul was surprised by her actions he didn't show them as he lifted his hand to catch hers as she started to lower her hand. Chloe looked up into his eyes to see something she didn't quite know what was but for some reason it didn't frighten her.

Paul brought her hand up to his mouth where he started pressing kisses onto it. They were gentle, feather like ones, if Chloe wasn't watching him she could almost not realised that he was kissing her hand. He kissed her palm, her knuckles and up each of her fingers.

Once he'd kissed all that he tuned her hand over and kissed the back of her hand before giving it a gentle nip. Chloe saw him do so but no pain was registered. Paul's eyes didn't leave hers as he kissed her hand. Once he had kissed the faint mark he had made on the back of her hand he moved to her lips.

This wasn't as a gentle kiss. In truth the reason that Paul was kissing her so much wasn't because she didn't talk to him all day the day before. He knew that was going to happen because she had warned him. No, the over affection was because he could smell the two twits on her.

Call, he knew was fine because wasn't interested in her that way, the lad only saw her as family, nothing romantic. The Quil pup was different, the boy was too friendly for his liking. Paul could smell the pup's teenage hormones being messed up because of his puberty and Paul didn't like the smell on Chloe.

His Chloe

"Paul, I'm not skipping my run again _today_ " Chloe said between his kisses. He just gave a growl and nipped her lips, not hard but enough to show her he wasn't ready to stop just yet. Chloe wanted to roll her eyes at his behaviour. Who knew wolves had issues leaving their girlfriends along just for a day.

X – X – X

It was the next Friday and Chloe was again out and about without Paul with her. It was the 20th, the day before Seth Clearwaters 14th birthday and she had been invited over to the Clearwater diner to help Sue bake his birthday cake as well as Leah.

Sure Leah wasn't a girly girl, if anything she was a opposite to the definition, but then so was Chloe on some scale and they both really liked to cook and bake, sure Leah wasn't amazing at it like her mother but she had some skill at it.

So here the three girls were, in the diner kitchen that had closed for the evening early so that there could have it to themselves to decorate and get ready for the party for the next day. Sue wasn't worried about missing a 2 days of business, it was her son's birthday and that's all she wanted to focus on.

So they were filling the diner fridges with snack for the part tomorrow as well as baking all the cakes and sweets for the table. Sue was busy sorting out sandwiches and knick-knack snacks Chloe and Leah were left in-charge of the birthday cake.

"Chloe is it meant to look like this?" Leah asked the girl quietly turning to see if her mother heard.

"It sure is a lot drier than it should be at this stage" Chloe said puzzled.

"Did you add the butter?" Leah asked.

"Yeah" Chloe said as she gave the mixture another stir.

"Did we add the eggs?" Leah asked before looking at the smaller girl. Chloe looked form the mixture to Leah then back. It was a few seconds later that she looked to the side of the bowl and saw only half the egg had been added. Chloe chuckled before turning to Leah holding the egg bowl.

Leah looked to Chloe then the egg before she burst out laughing at their panicking over nothing. Her laughter caused Chloe's to raise to a full laugh as well. Sue looked over to the girls from the sandwich she was making with a puzzled look on her face.

"You two ok?" Sue asked with a raised eyebrows. Her question caused the two to laugh as if starting again. Leah waved her mother off as a signal they were ok, just laughing. They two did it a lot when they were together. One would start them both off but 5 minutes later they'd slowly recover.

By the end of their fit they would have just been laughing for the sack of laughing at each other. To others they may have seemed crazy but the two knew it was just what they did, after all who doesn't need a good laugh every now and then.

And as if like clockwork, 5 minutes later the laughs started to die. As Chloe wiped away a laugh tear she poured the rest of the egg into the mixing bowl and Leah started to stir. Now that the cake mixture was starting to become the right consistency Chloe brought over the four large cake tins.

She then lined the tins with the grease paper in the bottom. And Leah lifted the bowl of mixture over the first tin. Chloe smiled and grabbed another spoon to help pour and stop mixture as they pour equal(ish) amount into the tins.

When most of the mixture was in the tins the two worked to spread it evenly to bake with two spatulas. Once the cakes were right Chloe wiped her finger over the mixture and gave it a taste. Leah saw this and did the same.

Both sighed in how good it was and looked to each other, fingers still in their mouths. It took only moments before the laughing started again. Once they got have way though Leah took a bit of the flour that had been left on the side from the mixing and flicked it at Chloe.

Chloe gave a mock squeal and turned in time for it to hit her blonde hair instead of her face. Turning back to the older girl Chloe wiped some of the mixture on the spatula onto Leah's arm causing the older girl to squeal as well and jump away from the girl quickly out of her reach.

Leah grabbed some more of the flour and aimed at the girl again. Chloe laughed and ducked causing it to fall over her back as well as a bit of it went into the tins with cake mixture. This caused Leah to laugh at the amount over the younger girls back.

Chloe Laugh back before taking some of the icing sugar on the side when they had used it for ducting cookies earlier. She through it at Leah and went into the girls black hair. Leah looked at the girl with a grin and it soon turned to a flour vs sugar fight in the middle of the diner kitchen.

Sue had seen the whole thing and couldn't help but laughter at the two girls' antics. She enjoyed the laughter it bought out of her daughter who seemed to only brighten when the younger girl came to live in la push after the whole Sam and Emily happened.

The three didn't even notice what had happened to the top of the tinned cakes, though on one at the party the next day noticed the difference either.

* * *

 **Here is another few chapters. Thank you to _.2017_ for your reveiw last chapter. Please keep up the reveiws, they do put a smile on my face when i see them.**

 **-MSW-**


	28. Bella's Here? Who Knows

And so Seth's party evening flew by quickly, Paul had even been invited. Emily came as part of the family, but she had respectfully decided not to bring Sam to make things awkward which Sam had understood. So no it was Sunday and Chloe had volunteered to help Leah and Sue clean up after the night before.

Sue had left it how it as overnight, deciding that she would deal with it the next day. Leah came to help her mum and when Chloe found this out she came over to give the two a hand. Sue had become very much Chloe's mother figure in her life while Leah and Seth had treated her much like a sibling that brought Chloe close to tears when she thought about it.

Sure she had her wolf pack, the ones that were her close friends almost family. However, they weren't old enough to be thought of more than just a pack, not a family unit no matter how much Emily acted like the pack mum.

So here in La Push Chloe finally felt like she had a family, she had Billy her father, Jacob her protective older brother, Sue her mother figure, Leah the cool older sister and Seth her mischievous younger brother. But soon it was all going to change.

X – X – X

Once the cleaning had finished Chloe headed back to the clack's house. She notice as she walked that Bella's orange pick-up was packed on the road outside of the house. Chloe got a little confused by this, was she making dinner for them and the Swan's again?

Not that she minded the extra people but she didn't remember making the plans. Chloe walked over to the open garage and heard two voices talking inside.

"So you're cool with building these with me?" the first said, almost nervous hinted in it. Chloe realised that it was Bella that was speaking.

"Well I'm going to guess it's mostly me that will be doing the work but sure seems good to me" Chloe heard Jacob rely from inside.

'Build? Build what?' Chloe though before walking the last of the way so she was standing in the doorway. From where she stood she could see Bella standing wrapped in a coat to the side while Jacob was stood looking over…

"Motorbikes?" Chloe asked aloud causing the two people in the room to look her way. Jacob seemed surprised to see her But Bella looked both shocked and surprised.

"Hey C, didn't know you were back" Jacob said as he rubbed his neck a little worried to see her. Chloe gave him a blank look as if to say 'that the best you got?' and he knew it.

"They're mine" Bella said before Jacob could say any more. Chloe turned to look at the girl up and down with a raised eyebrow, looking to the bikes and then her again. "I mean, I brought them this morning" Bella carried on, twisting a piece of thread in her hands.

"From the junk yard in forks" she continued while Chloe continued to look between her and the two bikes "One's for Jacob" Bella explained nervously. It surprised her how much the older girl seemed to be nervous around her but Chloe didn't pay any attention to that at this second.

"Did you ask Billy?" Chloe asked the older girl.

"Why do I need to ask dad to help Bella out?" Jacob answered even though Chloe wasn't looking at him, he also could see Bella was nervous and didn't wat Chloe to scare her away.

"I meant have you asked Billy about giving Jacob a bike Bella" Chloe cleared up. Knowing that it would force the girl to answer for herself and Jacob wouldn't be able to answer for her. But he continued to try.

"Why would she need to, I'm old enough now to drive it without dads permission" Jacob said defensively.

"Because it would be the polite thing to do" Chloe said bluntly looking away from Bella to Jacob.

"What you mean the same polite as hooking up with a guy no one in the family likes, whose father just _screams manners_ " he said the last bit sarcastically. His words did surprise Chloe a little as she thought they had got past that, but it seemed Jacob was trying to be an ass.

"Look I can go and come back" Bella said nervously bring the cousins back to her presence.

"No its fine" Chloe said with a blunt huff in Jacob's direction. "I'll go tell Billy you're here and your welcome to stay for dinner, Does Charlie know you're over here?" Chloe asked to which Bella blushed a little. This caused Chloe to raise her eyebrow in question.

"Does Uncle Charlie know about the bikes you brought?" again her only response was a deeper blush from the girl. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll tell them _both_ about the bikes, maybe in that time you can help Jacob get his head out of his ass" Chloe said before turning to her cousin.

"It's not a hat" she said bluntly before turning on her heel and heading out of the side garage and towards the house. She was only halfway across the stretch of grass before she was called to.

"Chloe!" she turned to see Jacob jogging towards her. Chloe stopped, turned and crossed her arms cocking her knee.

"What do you want, come throw more old words in my face" Chloe asked. Jacob looked sheepishly down at her his feet.

"Look C I didn't mean it like-" Jacob started but Chloe just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Jacob, go back to Bella and the bikes, I can't be bothered with your half-truths" Chloe said turning on her heel to leave but Jacob reached and grabbed her wrist.

"C don't be like that it is the truth, I am sorry" Jacob said sadly. Chloe turned her head slightly over her shoulder to look at him.

"I know you don't like Paul, probably never will" Chloe said honestly. "I apprated that you're being polite to him for my and Billy's sake but don't try and lie to my face, we're closer than that" Chloe said pulling her wrist out of his surprised grasp.

"Do us both a favour and go back to Bella and the bikes, I'll yell when dinner is ready, let Bella know she's more than welcome to stay for it" and with that said she turned and walked the rest ay to the house.

* * *

 **Here is another few chapters. Please keep up the reveiws, they do put a smile on my face when i see them.**

 **-MSW-**


	29. School and Guests Over For Dinner

So life went on. Though now, Jacob never complained to Chloe about spending time with Paul. In fact for the last few afternoons that Chloe planned to walk back home with Jacob, Embry and Quil. However, in the end it had just been her, Embry and Quil.

This was because Jacob had been basically running from school at the end of the day back home. Why? Because every day after school Bella was around and Jacob was build the death bikes with her. Yes, Chloe had told both their dads as she had said she would.

However, they didn't have the reaction that she thought they would have. Charlie seemed delighted that Bella was out of her room and with another person, he had no care if it include motorbikes. This while Billy seemed to only care if Jacob was going to be driving them on the road without a lenience.

This was not the reaction Chloe had hoped for but she knew that if the two were 'ok' with it then there really was nothing she could do to stop them from no doubt winding up injuring themselves. So this is what led Chloe, Embry and Quil walking back to the Black's house after School on Tuesday evening.

"I wonder what this girl looks like" Quil said outload as they neared the house. Chloe turned to look up at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean, you've met the girl before" Chloe stated puzzled. Quil looked at Chloe confused while Embry was in this own thoughts.

"Was she the girl that was sulking at the New Year bonfire? The one standing by the cute girl in pink?" Embry asked. This caused Quil to frown as he tried to remember the night, Chloe looked at Embry.

"'Cute girl in pink'? You mean Sabrina?" Chloe asked as she rose her eyebrow in tease. Embry caught on and if it wasn't for his copper skin Chloe would have said he had a slight blush.

"Yeah must be her, she's your cousin or something right" Embry said trying to be as off handed as he could but Chloe could see straight though him, she grinned.

"Yeah, but she's as related to me as Quil is" Chloe stated, not losing the smile from her face. "Though she's more like a sister to both me and Jacob" she hinted, Embry understood the protective meaning behind her word. 'Don't even think about messing around with her'. For Quil though it was lost.

"Wait I think I remember her now" he state finally causing Chloe and Embry to pay attention to him again. "The girl in long Black sleeves and looked like she hadn't spelt in a month" he continued. "Wait wasn't she the girl that went missing for like, a couple of hours back in September?" he asked.

"Yeah I remember, Jacob was freaking out the whole time from when he found out and until the head hall monitor found her" Embry said in realisation. Chloe rolled her eyes and the name didn't seem to stop coming back up when the older boys was talking about the wolf pack.

"Wait didn't that ruin one of your date with Lahote?" Quil asked Chloe only frowned.

"It didn't ruin the date, don't be so dramatic" Chloe said before giving a shrug. "Just took the night in a different direction" she explained. "Paul just took me to the beach to watch the sea for a bit instead of us going over his to watch a DVD" Chloe said as they neared the house. Quil looked to Embry.

"Remind me to thank the girl when I see her for that" Quil said with a playfully grin. Chloe gave a mock grasp and went to elbow the shorted of the two boys in the chest. It was a little harder than she remembered it being but didn't put any though behind it as the three started to laugh and chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah well you could always go do that now if you want" Chloe said nodding towards the garage. "I have no doubt that the two are in there as we are specking" she said, a slight hint of sharpness to her words that the boys did not miss.

"Why Chloe Black I due believe you are beginning to turn green with a little envy" Embry said as he lowered to look at her eye level.

"Why yes it does seem that way doesn't it" Quil joined in before engulfing her into a hug. "Do not worry I am sure that she has no claim on your beauty gorgeous" Quil said playful picking her up from the ground in the hug.

This caused Chloe to give out a small laugh in surprise. She looked to Embry and gave him a 'you caused this' look. Embry held up his hands in mock denial but the smirk on his face told Chloe clearly 'Playback is a Bitch'. But he didn't know just what he had caused.

Chloe knew that no matter how much she showered that night and the next morning she would not be getting a morning run. There would be no point even changing out of her Pyjamas to meet Paul in the treeline.

As soon as she would be in his range of smell (which would be before he even saw her) he would plan to claim her. He'd kiss her to everywhere h could reach, nipping and growling all the time his displeasure of her even faintly like Quil. Embry had no idea the chain reaction he had caused.

"Yeah, yeah, put me down Quil before you hurt yourself" Chloe said as she playfully but successfully squirmed out of his arms before mock punching Embry in the chest. For some reason she could tell that his chest was a lot harder the Quil's almost the same as Paul of Jared was. This made Chloe puzzled but she didn't spend much time thinking on it.

"You guys want to go wind Jacob up as he tries to impress Bella?" Chloe asked with a grin.

"Yeah!" both said before grabbing one of her arms each and practically speed marching her to the garage. They could two voiced inside and Embry grinned at both Chloe and Quil.

"Yo Jake, you in there?" he called as the three were just outside the door. Both let go of Chloe's arms and couldn't stop smirking at each other.

"No its ok, just my boys" the three heard Jacob said to the other person. The three chose this as the point to enter.

"Jake" Quil called to his friend. But, the boy seemed to stop as soon as he spotted the older girl.

"Hey, Guys this is Bella, Bella this is Quil and Embry" Jacob introduced pointing to each as speaking.

"I'm Quil Ateara" Quil added. Chloe rolled her eyes, knowing what tone he had just used.

'Well guess Paul won't have to worry too much anymore' Chloe thought as she gave a nod to jack which he returned with a slight annoyed look on his face. Chloe just gave a small grin knowing she had caused his reaction by bring his friends. She just shrugged as if she was innocent, which they knew wasn't true.

"So Bike building story's true" Quil continued as he finally moved his eyes from Bella, who looked uncomfortable form the staring to the two dismantled bikes laid out on the floor.

"Oh yeah, Yeah, taught him everything he knows" Bella tried to joke to not feel so uncomfortable.

"What about the part where you're his girlfriend?" Quil asked, everyone but Bella knowing that that Jacob had never 'officially' called Bella that, but he was embarrassed all the same.

"Urghh, we're friends" and Bella was back to felling uncomfortable.

"Owe, burn" Quil said facing both Embry and Chloe.

"Actually remember I said she's a girl and she's just a friend" Jacob said, embarrassed because he couldn't remember if he had slipped up around the guys about the fact, adding even more to the boy teasing.

"Embry do you remember him making that distinction" Quil asked playfully.

"No" Embry played along, both not turning form looking at Jacob, watching he become more embarrassed by each passing word. Even Chloe was enjoying to show.

"So guys have girlfriend, that's awesome" Bella added teasingly confidently, turning the tables.

'Honestly this girls moods are like a Yo-yo, blink and you'll miss the next one' Chloe thought to herself looking at the girl.

"Yeah right" Jacob said with a laugh bent over slightly. "Quil at this rate might be taking our cousin; Chloe here to prom" he stated looking form Quil to Chloe giving her a triumph look. "If Paul lets him" he added with a smirk to rub it in.

"Yeah that still be alright" Quil said putting on an act. "You want funny Black I'll give you funny" he said before going for Jacob about the chest, Jacob anticipating it also gripped around the other's stomach. Embry moved out of range and stood next to Bella, while Chloe moved closer to the door.

"Five bucks on Quil" Embry bet Bella as the two grabbled.

"You're on" Bella countered with a smile. Chloe looked at the four before shaking her head. At least the three was back together, even if Bella was added to the mix.

"Im going to go start making dinner, you guys are more than welcome to join, Billy won't care" Chloe said as she turned to leave but then looked over her shoulder to the only other girl. "You too Bella" and with that she left the red garage.

And as she knew would happen the next morning Paul did indeed smell Quil and Embry on her (though mostly because of Quil) which led to a very hot, slow but possessive make out session on what they both knew was THEIR tree. Good think she hadn't bothered to change out her pyjamas that morning.

* * *

 **Here is another few chapters. Please keep up the reveiws, they do put a smile on my face when i see them.**

 **-MSW-**


	30. Betrayal by Secrets

**Sorry I didn't get you all the update that I wanted too. But I'm trying to give you it as quickly as I can so here are some more chapter for you to read.**

* * *

Chloe was worried about Embry. He had got sick the day after Quil's 16th birthday on the 9th February. The best friend trio hadn't done much for it, just hang out at Quil's with movies and junk food. Chloe been invited and they watched a couple of action movies but left when the boys wanted horror on.

However, Embry didn't go school the next day or the day after as he was ill. Chloe tried to be nice and baked him apple and cinnamon pie on the Saturday evening, but when she took it over to his house Sunday lunch afternoon his mum had told her she couldn't see him as he had mono.

Though disappointed at not being able to see how he was doing for herself, Chloe had seen the effect that him not being in the boy trio at school was having on Jacob and Quill. Without the mischievous, cunning, playful boy with them they just weren't their normal trio.

Jacob was spending a lot of his free time after school in the Black's garage with Bella as he had done the past few weeks which hadn't changed when Embry got sick/ this of course meant Jacob was leaving Quil to himself. Chloe could see that Quil just wasn't his normal upbeat, happy, quirky self.

She could see that the older boy didn't really approve of his best friend's new interest with Bella. But she also knew that Quil was too much of a friend to stand in the way of Jacob spending his afternoons with the girl he liked.

Which had led to what seemed like a distance between the two whenever they were together. Now it was just the two there was no Embry buffer to be with Quil when he was by himself. There was no Embry buffer that helped keep from awkward topics coming up on the walks.

But Chloe hoped that Embry would get better soon so that the trio could get back to the way it was, before both got on each other last nerve that would cause a rift. But how she was wrong to hope.

It was the 15th of February, 5 days after Quil's Birthday and the fifth day of Embry being ill. It was about two hours after school ended that she heard a knock of the Black's front door. She was unsure who it could have been but she was not sure she would have ever guessed right who it was.

Standing at the door was Paul with a look of disapproval on this face while Jared was not far behind with a look of seriousness that seemed alien on his face. It puzzled her why they were there, she knew that she and Paul didn't have plans that afternoon, and Jared was stood with him with no Kim in sight.

This meant that it wasn't a surprise spur-of-the-moment double date that Kim had been hinting that she really wanted all 4 of them to do. Plus the fact they both were wearing shorts, trainers with no socks. This meant that they had raided their wolf back-up plies by treeline of the forest behind the house.

"Chloe, we need your help" Jared was the one to talk, a confident but serious look on his face. At his words Chloe's face grew serious but worried as she looked between the two boys at the door knowing that what was going was pack business.

"What's up?" she asked slightly confused.

"She doesn't need to do this" Paul gaffed out. He moved his gaze to the side away from both of them, crossing his arms as he said it. Chloe looked to her shapeshifting boyfriend with a raised eyebrow while Jared just gave him a 'really?' look.

"Come on Paul, Kid doesn't trust us, he trusts her, it would be easier for him to see her and let her get him to at least listen to us" Jared said back to him. Paul's reaction was nothing new to them, both knowing how protective he could be, Jared because of the mind-link, Chloe because she was his girlfriend.

"It's too dangerous for her, Sam knows that, it's different for us, _she_ 's different from us" Paul said though gritted teeth.

"What's dangerous? Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Chloe asked, slightly worried.

"Embry's Phased" Jared said, but he said it like she should have known it was coming. It took Chloe a moment to comprehend what he was saying before it all fell into place. Embry had been ill, he's had a rough fever (hence the thinking of mono), he's been off for days…

"You knew!" Chloe accused looking right a Paul angrily. She shoved him in the chest, knowing that she wouldn't move him by herself if he didn't move back on his own.

"God I knew something was up, god" Chloe yelled before turning to walk into the house. Billy wheeled himself over to them from his place by the couch in the living room. He looked from his upset Chloe-pup to the wolves at his door because he figured out what had happened.

"So it finally happened?" Billy asked the two, Chloe looked to him, hurt in her features.

"You knew as well?" She asked softly before her face hardened. "Paul I get not telling me about Embry but I didn't expect it from you Billy" Chloe said in a disappointed tone to him before walking passed and to her room.

Billy watched her go with a sad look. He knew that it would be while before he made up for this. He hadn't said anything to her because he felt that it needed to be Paul that told her what was going on with the shapeshifters, not him.

However, it seemed Paul was determined to protect Chloe as far as he can, something Billy could relate too from when he started his relationship with his late wife. Billy knew that Chloe was much like his wife and that meant that Paul would learn like he had.

Billy knew that Paul was going to learn sometime in near future that it was not good to keep secrets from the woman he loved. No matter the reason or the cost he'd receive from telling her. He knew that Paul would have to learn that Chloe was too involved and cared too much for the tribe to be left out.

The three had stayed silent after Chloe had gone into her room. Billy was busy with his thoughts while Paul and Jared where having an argument through their thoughts about how Jared had told Chloe. They only stopped when Sam Alpha ordered the two though the same thoughts.

The Alpha had stayed close to the newly phased Embry while he sent Paul and Jared to get Chloe. He stayed in wolf form and kept the new shifter from going into area where there was a high chance he would be seen by someone.

They already had enough problems with everyone thinking there was a bear in the woods killing hikers because of the leeches that kept passing through the land, the last thing they needed was someone seeing one of the wolves in the full size.

Sam just hoped that the even though the two were arguing about it that Chloe was going to help them. If she didn't it was going to be hard for him along with Paul and Jared to gain the trust of the new wolf.

* * *

 **Here is another few chapters. Please keep up the reveiws, they do put a smile on my face when I see them.**

 **-MSW-**


	31. Getting Things Ready to Help

Chloe felt betrayed by two of the closes men to her and she was finding that hard to deal with. She found it hard not to stay in her room and sulk at the fact that they hadn't thought it important for her to know.

Sure she suspected that one of her trio would end up having the wolf gene, there was too high a chance for them compared to them not having it. However, she hadn't known who it would have been. Chloe hadn't realised the signs in Embry that could have pointed to him being one to phase.

She found the betrayal hard but she knew that this wasn't a time to think on how it was on her. Paul and Jared had come because Embry didn't trust them wolf form or human. She knew that she needed to go and calm her brother figure before he caused himself or the pack harm.

With these thoughts in her head she grabbed her backpack from under her bed. It was a plain one she had gotten just in case she needed an overnight night bag for _certain_ evening that she might have with a special _someone._

It was quite new and so it meant that she hadn't got round to putting anything in it, this was good. So Chloe started grabbing things she needed. Frist she tied her hair up with her green ribbon into a ponytail. She then grabbed her large quilt off of her bed.

From there she walked with the quilt messily scrunched under her arm and backpack in the other hand. She didn't look to the three men in the house as she walked from her room to Jacob's before shutting the door behind her. Chloe knew that Embry and Jacob were around the same in size.

Though Embry might be a size smaller around the waist. With those thoughts Chloe throw the blanket and pack on Jacobs's bed before moving to his chest of draws. First she opened his shirt draw and took out one of his clean black shirts.

Next she went to his bottom draw and pulled out a fresh, newish pair of boxers and black shorts. Chloe knew that Jacob's shoes were two sizes to big for Embry so didn't go for his trainers, instead grabbed his open toe, slip on sandals from the floor as well as a brown leather belt that had still been attach to a pair of short.

'Reminds me I need to get Jacob to sort his washing so I can do it this weekend' Chloe thought off handedly. She put the thought to the back of her mind to focus on the task before her as she walked over to the bed putting the items also on Jacob's unmade bed.

Fist she put in the sandals followed by the shorts. Then came the shirt and on top was the boxers. Last was the quilt which, like a sleeping bag Chloe folded and rolled it to fit so it would fit in the bag. Once all the items were in the main section of the back pack Chloe closed and locked the buckles in place.

Chloe grabbed one of the straps and walked out the messy room towards the kitchen. The three men didn't try to say anything as she set the bag on the table. She walked straight over to the fridge were she had put a few bottles of tap water earlier to grab that before walking over to the snack cupboard.

She always made sure to have it stocked with all types of snack foods and even tried to make sure that there was a snack in there was a snack for anyone who might visit. This meant that she actually hand one of Embry's favourite snacks in there by chance; Reeces.

Grabbing a single pack of those Chloe put the water and chocolate into a smaller section of her pack. Once she zipped the section closed she lifted and hauled the pack onto her back and made sure it was sitting comfortably in place before turning to the boys raising her eyebrows.

"How far away is he?" She asked them, a serious look on her face. Paul gave her a just as serious look but made no move to answer, Jared looked to Paul before rolling his eyes and looking to her.

"He's ran near the cliffs by La Push beach" Jared answered. Chloe knew the cliffs been as she and Paul ran by the cliffs sometimes in the mornings on their runs.

"Did you bring a car or the truck?" Chloe asked. Jared was a bit taken back by the question before looking a bit sheepish.

"We came in wolf form…" he explained. Chloe looked at them displeased.

"It's going to take at least half an hour for me to run that far with this on" she stated.

"You'll ride on my back" was the first thing Paul had said since she came back into the room. Chloe looked between the two males, she knew that if she refused him to ride on Jared instead as payback it would lead to an argument and that would make them longer.

"Fine" she said with a sigh and walked towards the door. Jared moved to let her though. "I'll see you a bit later Billy, might need to order dinner tonight for you and Jake, Bella to if she's here" Chloe said not looking in the direction of the pain. The wound of his secret betrayal still fresh and not processed.

As she got to the door and about to pass through Paul shoot his arm out to block her path. He looked down to her but Chloe kept looking forward, knowing that if she looked in his eyes it would cool some of her argue for him because of his own secrecy. Something she didn't want to let go of so quick.

"You stay on my back the whole time we are there" Paul stated, the point blankness of his voice told Chloe that he was ordering her rather than advising her. "He's not like when I'm in wolf form, he's dangerous, doesn't know how to control it" Paul continued. At his words Chloe looked up at him.

"Embry is not going to trust me or himself or even _YOU_ if I don't approach him, trust me I have a plan and he _will_ get through this without causing an incident" Chloe said looking up at her boyfriend, just as coldly as he was looking down at her.

This was new for Paul, her rebellious but right side. Normally she would bow to his wishes and feel safe by this worry for her safety. But Chloe knew what she was going to do and was in no mind to explain it to him because of how hurt she was feeling at the moment.

Paul looked down at her. He was worried. He really didn't want Chloe anywhere near the new pup. He felt it was too dangerous, it was unnecessary, the three of them could have done this, sooner or later the pup would have realised that they were trying to help and would have come to trust them.

The pack didn't need to involve Chloe at all. He could have told her about it when Sam deemed the pup safe to be around people just like with any other people, when it would be safe. But no, Sam decided that it would be better and calmer to have _his_ Chloe calm him.

Sam decided that the pup would trust them more because _his_ Chloe trusted them. Normally Paul stood by Sam and his wisdom in how he ran the pack but on this he was finding it hard to even see what the alpha was thinking.

 _"Just get her here Paul and let her do HER plan"_ Sam commanded though the pack link. Paul growled at the order. The force of the order forced him to lower his arm and let Chloe though the doorway. Chloe hadn't stopped looking at Paul and saw the fight in her eyes. Chloe gave a small winning grin as she walked out of the black's doorways, walking past Jared as she went to the treeline.

"Tell Sam thanks from me Jared"

* * *

 **Here is another few chapters. Please keep up the reveiws, they do put a smile on my face when I see them.**

 **-MSW-**


	32. Embry Needed Chloe's Help

It had taken a couple of minutes of Jared telling Chloe what Paul was saying to get in a position comfortable for both of them before they headed off. Though Paul did lower himself to the floor so she could straddle his back and legging her get in position before standing back up.

She'd been horse-riding regularly back when she was younger in England but it was such a different experience riding Paul. Unlike her being in control of the horse though her posture, Paul was his own self and so he was in control of the pace, direction and everything else on the ride.

His fur was soft but coarse which only gave her a little bit of protection for her nether-end. Which meant riding on Pauls back was harder for her. Unlike a saddle that cushions both a horse's back from the weight of the rider and also giving a rider comfort though the ride.

Chloe could still feel the vertebrate along Paul's spine with every move he made. The three arrived at the cliff woods in no time with Chloe riding low to Pauls back. When Paul slowed to a walk, Chloe saw Jared walk a little away out of site between some trees.

Confused by his actions she sat straighter and looked to see if she could find him. However, what she got was a jolt under her causing her to look down at Paul. When she looked she saw that he'd turned his head towards her and was giving her a low growl.

Chloe could tell he meant it as a warning growl but she wasn't sure what he meant by it. Chloe rose her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. He was getting on her nerves with all the trouble he was getting himself into with her.

"What?" she asked aloud, not wanting to put up with his mood. If there was any a time that she would consider using the corny phase on Paul that 'he was in the dog house' this would be the day, well 'wolf house' for him.

"He doesn't want you looking at me while I phase" Jared's voice called from the same direction that he'd gone. "Though don't think Kim would be happy either" he said playfully trying to lighten the tension between the two. His comment caused Chloe to blush and look in the exact opposite direction.

"Enough" Sam called from in front of Paul and her. Chloe looked forward towards him as he spoke. "Chloe, can you help Embry? He's just over there, he seems to want to stay there, as if it's a safe place?" Sam asked.

"Ok" She said with a nod of understanding "Let me down Paul" she asked, but the shapeshifter made no move to lower himself. "Paul?" Chloe asked again but Paul just looked off in the direction Sam had said Embry was in. "Have you gone selectively deaf or do I have to jump down" Chloe asked sharply.

Once again Paul just gave her a growl in response but still made no move to lower himself to the floor to let her off his back. Chloe gave a huff and looked at Sam expectantly. Sam saw this a looked between the two. Like Jared he could see the tension that had come between the two.

Though Sam couldn't say he would be any different if he an Emily had been in the same situation as the imprinted couple before him. Seeing at how upset Chloe's idea was making Paul Sam sympathised more with his fellow wolf.

"Is there no way you could calm Embry Call down from staying on Paul's back? It would make us all more comfortable" he asked but Chloe just gave him an unamused look.

"Like I told these two back at the house, Embry isn't going to trust me, himself or any of you if I don't approach him" she explained again plainly. "Sam please, just trust me, my plan will get through to him" she stated, a pleading look asking for his trust in her eyes, Sam sighed.

"Paul you need to let Chloe down" Paul's head snapped towards Sam and he pulled his lips back into a snarl. His back arched a little, Chloe could feel herself lifted further from the ground.

"Paul!" Chloe said, giving an almost growl of her own at him.

"Paul, Let Chloe _Down_ " Sam said clearly, the command clear and un-refuse-able in his tone of voice as alpha. Paul gave another snarl, his head turning to the side, trying to struggle against the alpha order.

However, it did not last long and after only a few moments Paul's belly was touching the floor and Chloe climbed off the grey wolf's back. Chloe turned to nod at Sam before walking in the same direction he had indicated Embry was in and he was right.

There before her stood an unfamiliar large wolf. A lighter shade of grey to Paul's but its back was like someone had painted the fur black as well as up the back of the neck, ears and crown of its head. The wolf's face was also lighter than the body, almost similar to a wolf face mask outlined.

If she had not been told, Chloe would have not guessed that before her, stood one of the boys that had been there for her most of her life in a wolf's form. Whenever she had been sent to visit her uncle Billy the two would see each other.

Not to mention that Embry and Quil had been the first two apart from Jacob and Billy to greet her when she was sent to live with the tribe in La Push by her mother. Expect for the wolf's eyes, the same as they were in human form. They held the innocence and cheeky boy that she knew so well, they held fear.

"Embry?" Chloe asked calmly as she lowered herself a little, trying to show it was ok, they he would be _ok._ Chloe could see that he heard and understood her. "It's ok, it's going be fine" she said with a small smile. "I know this is confusing, but you'll just have to trust me, ok?" she said walking closer to him.

Embry gave a small nob and took a step closer to the first friendly familiar face he had seen that day. They both took another few steps towards each other, towards the centre of a forest clearing before a quick growl was heard off to the side.

Chloe closed her eyes and rained in her annoyance at Paul's action. Embry on the other hand looked in the direction and saw Paul's wolf, making him frightened. Here she was trying keep Embry calm so he felt safe and there Paul was, being too protective to be productive. She turned and glared at Paul.

"You and me are have serious words after this" She said deadly serious before standing from her crouch to her full height. She walked right up to Embry, no longer taking her time. She got close enough to place both her hands on the large wolf's face and look straight into his eyes.

"Believe me Embry, everything will be ok" she said giving him one of her gentle smiles. She let go of the wolf's face before taking her backpack from her back and unbuckling it. She reached in and grabbed the quilt from inside.

Dropping the backpack at her feet, Chloe unrolled the quilt and moved to throw it over the large wolf's back, though he was smaller than Paul's wolf, but not by much. She took hold of the front corners. The feel of the material was a comfort to Embry.

Added to that comfort was that the quilt smelt strongly of Chloe, an almost sister to him. The object seemed to lift something off of his mind and made me relax a little. Even though he couldn't voice this to Chloe she could see it in his eyes.

"I knew this might help you relax" She muttered, knowing he couldn't speak Embry made a whine before nuzzling along the side of the material to show she was correct. "I know this must be confusing, I can't imagine this from your view" Chloe said calmly casing Embry to look right at her.

"Though I have experiences something like it" Chloe explained causing Embry to tilt his head. "I had a realisation of the truth behind the old tribe stories, you remember the ones Billy always told us, the ones in the books he gave me?" she asked the wolf. To show he understood he gave a small nod.

"Well your now like those stories, your one of the tribe's shapeshifting guardians" she explained with a small sad smile. "Embry _YOU'RE_ one of the chosen to help protect the tribe" she continued giving the fur on his cheek a stroke and a warm smile.

"You may not think highly of them, but they are the ones you can trust" she said gesturing to Sam and Jared in their human forms behind her. Embry looked towards them before turning back to her giving a whine/whimper.

"But you've got to trust me on this one Embry, three guys have been where you are, they know what you're going through" she explained. "But for them to help you, you need to calm and phase back into the human you" she said calmly as Embry looked straight into her eyes.

He saw that she was telling him the truth, Chloe wasn't making up and tying to trick him. She was telling him what he needed to know to make the right decision. This was a comfort for him, made him feel safer than he had been before she had arrived and he was with just him and Sam Uley.

It took only moments for Embry to calm himself down to a level where he could phase his wolf form back into his human form. As he phased back for the first time the sounds of the shift were load as bones morphed and skin tightened. As his shape shifted the quilt stayed over him and knowing that Embry would be naked Chloe let go of the corners, lowering herself to the floor.

This was at the same time as Embry's stank so by the time Embry was on his hands and knees with the quilt hanging over him, Chloe was kneeling on the ground pulling out the clothes that she had packed for her brother figure.

Chloe placed al the cloth items in a pile on the forest floor and placed the bottle of water on top of it. Chloe rose to her feet picking up the backpack as well and placed her hand on the back of Embry's head.

"Get dressed Embry, there's a lot we got to catch you up on"

* * *

 **Here is another few chapters. Please keep up the reveiws, they do put a smile on my face when I see them.**

 **-MSW-**


	33. Realisations

Yes a quick note before the update this time. I'm not going to make an promises this time. Every time I do something always comes up that presevents me from keeping it and I don't want to do that to you all again, it's not fair on you all. So here is an update for you and I hope it will make up for all the broken promises.

Big thank you to Love. Fiction. 2017 (no spaces) and WolfOfMusic101 for your reveiws in the last update. Really does make me happy to read any reveiw that lets me know you all are enjoying the story. Now on to the stroy we go.

* * *

A few hours later Sam had explained most of relevant fact that Embry needed to know after moving to Paul's house once he had phased down and changed. They would've gone to Sam & Emily's but Sam was worried that Embry might be a bit too unstable for it and didn't want to put Emily in danger.

Paul's was the next best place because his father had left for Seattle, telling Paul he wouldn't be back for a while. Not like Paul even cared what the man did, as long as it wasn't anything to do with the tribe or Chloe and him.

It had been while the four wolf protectors had headed to the Lahote house Chloe had made her way back to the Black's home her own. They knew Paul was hoping to take her back so they could talk about what had happened.

However, Chloe point blank refused and started walking away with a wave over her shoulder and backpack slung over the other one, wasting no time with hugs or goodbyes. Of course it meant that her attitude was all that Paul could think about while Sam was explaining things to the new pack-mate.

Paul knew that Chloe had been hurt by what he had done, but he knew that he would do the same again in a heartbeat. He still saw it all as unnecessary. Sam, seeing that Paul wasn't paying attention to what was happening decided to bring him back to the present, it all concerning him just as much as rest.

"Paul anything you want to add" Sam stated more then asked. Paul looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Before Embry starts to hear our thoughts, including yours that concern certain blonde" he expressed pointedly. Embry knew who Sam was referring to and looked to the older boy.

"Chloe?" Embry asked aloud causing Paul to give him a hard look. "What do I need to know about that, I mean you're dating…her" Embry started but paled slightly. "Oh shit, I'm not going to end up seeing you thinking about sex with her am I? Dude that's gross!" he exclaimed causing Jared to burst out laughing.

"Oh that's rich" Jared muttered but all of them heard him, Sam even had a small amused smile.

"No Embry, we don't see images unless we allows it" Sam explained. "And I highly doubt Paul is going to allow any of us to see Chloe like that" Sam said with a smirk in a grumpy wolf's direction.

"Good, because that would almost be like seeing you having sex with a sister" Embry said after a sigh of relief. "So Chloe knows about us, does anyone else? Does…Jacob?" Embry asked uncertainly the other three noticing the almost hope in his tone. This was where same grew serious.

"No, as I said earlier this is a tribe secret, even from members of the tribe that aren't effected by our phasing" Sam stated strictly. Embry's featured saddened.

"So they won't know about what happened to me? Why I'll have to bail on them to do duties?" Embry asked. Jared looked to Sam and then back to Embry with a sad look.

"Embry, you can't really keep hanging with people that don't know…there's just too much risk if you do" Jared Explained Embry's fact fell even further, more then they realised it could.

"I can't, they won't understand" Embry muttered quietly, sadness clear in his tone. In a matter of hours his life had changed and now he was being told that wouldn't be able go back to the friends he'd known for over 15 years. Jared could see what was going on in his head without needing to hear it.

"It's going to be hard Embry, but you don't have to go back to school until you're ready and then we will stand by your side" Jared said with a smile of encouragement, Embry gave an understanding nod.

"It's just a lot to take in" Embry said sadly. Sam sympathised with the boy.

"You've got us now, we'll help anyway we can, we're pack brothers from now" Sam said calmly causing Embry look up at him. "You can lean on us" he continued and Embry nodded again, not trusting his voice. "Come on, you can stay at mine and Emily's tonight" Sam said as he got up, the others following.

"Tomorrow we'll go to yours to explain it to your mum, though I suspect Billy will have already had a word with her" he stated walking towards the door. "I'll give him a ring when we get to mine to let her know where you are" Sam said opening the door. Embry Nodded and walked over to him looking out.

"We walking to yours?" Embry asked, looking at the dark sky out. Sam gave a smile at the question.

"Yeah, these two left their trucks at mine earlier so only way to get there" Sam explained. Embry nodded in understanding taking the first step out. Jared was next out the door.

"Hey Sam, it ok if I crash on your couch? Can't be bothered to drive back to mine this late" Jared stated more then asked, knowing that Sam wouldn't turn him away. Sam shook his head in amusement.

"Sure, not like I would've said no anyway" Sam muttered with a chuckle before turning to look at Paul. He hadn't said a word and was standing by the couch in front of where Chloe's quilt was on the couch, where Embry had been sitting, frowning down at it in disgust.

"You want to stop over too Paul?" he extended the invitation. Paul looked up to give him a bored look but Sam shrugged before walking out the door. "Good luck, you'll need it with her tonight" he called out as he walked in long strides to catch up with his other two charges.

X – X – X

Half an hour later, Paul stood in front of a window to the side of the Black's house. Though it, he could see Chloe sitting crossed legged on top of her covers in a new pair of PJs; Plain shorts with a crescent purple moon outlined on the back of the top. In her lap was a book he hadn't seen her with before.

'Half nine at night and she's in bed with a book already' Paul thought to himself amused. Again he compared how much better Chloe was in comparison to the girls of his past. Girls that would be out in town or gossiping about anyone and everyone. He took a moment to just watch and admire her.

He knew that as soon as she noticed him and they spoke that they were going to fight. He knew she wasn't going to back down to him like normal. Something about him keeping that he knew about the new kid from her had caused her to be angry with him, triggered something in her causing her to rebel.

He hadn't experience it before and didn't understand it. Paul wanted to get to the bottom of it so they could sort it out. He didn't want her to be mad at him, it unsettled him. It reminded him of how much he didn't deserve her with his history. Reminded him about the New Year's incident with Rachel Black.

He just wanted her to stay at his side and not leave him, something was bound to do when she figured it all out about him. It was then Paul knew that he couldn't put it off any longer and knocked on her window.

Chloe turned her head to look his way and frown slightly at seeing him. She closed her book placing it on her night stand and walked over to open the window wide to speak to him. She made no move to let him in as she stood crossing her arms.

"What do you want?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please reveiws and let me know your thoughts no matter how being or small.

-MSW-


	34. Conversations with Needed Breaks

"What do you want" Chloe asked, as she stood crossing her arms. Paul was nervous as to where he should start but didn't show it.

"I brought this back, Embry left it at mine when he headed over to Sam's" he said as an excuse, lifting the quilt she had brought to calm Embry down. Chloe took it from him and notice it was lot more dirty then it had been when she had left. They were patches of dirt with leaves and twigs tuck to it.

'Is that slobber?' she thought to herself as she moved her hand away from a wet patch. Taking in all the dirt Chloe got confused. 'It's almost like it's been put on the ground and walked on' she thought but an idea came into her head.

'Or rolled on' it was then she noticed wolf hairs different to Embry's, wolf fur she knew intimately well. She looked up at Paul with a raised eyebrow. "Did you roll on this? It's filthy" she stated causing Paul to look away. Chloe took this as a yes and sighed. She was tired, just about to kip down for the night.

"Look Paul I'm tired and just want to sleep, what is it you want?" Chloe asked looking right at his face even though he was looking away from her.

"I want you to understand what you did was dangerous" Paul huffed. All the calm feeling that he had got then he was watching her had gone back to the back of his mind. His annoyance at her actions earlier were now back full force.

"You should have refused to help Sam today" he stated. "He had no way to force you to help it's not like he couldn't Alpha order you" he said forcefully. "You're not a wolf" he stated pointedly frowning down at her lower eye line. But her eyes showed no sign of backing down.

"You're right I'm not a wolf, I'm _your_ imprint" Chloe said icily. "So why don't we cut though the shit and get down to the real reason your pissed off" Chloe stated seriously, shocking Paul slightly with her use of cuss words.

'Though not like it's unexpected, she hangs out with you' Paul thought to himself, not showing the thoughts on his face.

"You're pissed off because I went to help the guy that I like a brother to me, the guy that you've now got to train and work with" she stated coldly. "You're pissed off because I didn't listen to what you said and went against you for the first time in our relationship" she continued.

"Well you need to get used to it Paul, I'm a big girl and I am able to take care of myself, by myself" she said seriously. She looked him straight in the eyes and could really see the wheels turning in the back of the wolf's head. The fact he was even trying to process what she was saying really did mean something to her which caused her to give a defeated sigh.

"Look Paul" she said with another sigh. "I love that you are there to always have my back and protect me" she stated honestly. "It's a quality that makes me like you even more then I do normally, it makes me feel safe and makes me feel I can really trust you" she explained.

"But what you did today was uncalled for" she went on. "the fact that for one you didn't trust me with the pack hurt but to then doubt me and my ability to look out for myself or to back up as well as support a plan I believed to work was an even deeper wound" Chloe looked right into his eyes.

Paul could see the truth behind her words and the reason behind what they meant. He could see the seriousness of the consequences of his actions had caused. That wasn't to say that the two both knew that they would move passed this and this would eventually bring them closer

However, it was going to be fresh for quite some time to come. Paul knew that he had messed up but being the guy he was, he didn't blame it all on himself. A point that he was very sure about and would always stand behind.

"It may be a wound for you, but that would have not compared to what I would feel if the kid had really given you a physical wound" he said coldly, hoping the seriousness he felt was conveyed. At his words Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Don't be dramatic Paul, it doesn't suit you" Chloe said off handedly causing Paul to get angry.

"I _not_ " he emphasised. "He _could have_ hurt you, he was not in control, only just had his _first_ phase" he almost spat. "It takes more than one of those to control the wolf, it took me 7, Jared 4 while this kid hadn't even phased back once" Paul told her, point out what were key facts and reason.

"Embry isn't like you two" Chloe countered. "Sure he's cheeky and upbeat most of the time, but he can be calm and a great voice of reason at times" Chloe explained in earnest. "I'm sure he will end up controlling his wolf much faster than the both off you" Chloe defended.

"He's younger then we were, he's got more changes going on his body then just the pack change, it will affect his control" Paul countered.

"Oh please that is not going to affect him like it affected you both" Chloe huffed. "Jared struggled because as soon as he went back to School he imprinted on Kim having to deal with the emotional changes while you get angry at every small thing causing you to be a ticking wolf-bomb" he stated.

Paul was getting more and more annoyed as her word went on but all he really thought about was how much he found her attractive when she stood up to him. sure it hadn't been when thy about to go to danger but now when it was just stem and they were just venting he couldn't help it.

His wolf was still fuming at her disobedience and the risk she took, but it also wanted to take her in their arms and hold her tight to protect her. To look her over and just relax with her by their side. The waves all the emotions was almost giving Paul whiplash but he understood where it was all coming from.

He couldn't take in anymore and climbed in through the small window, causing Chloe to move quickly back as seeing his sudden movement. She was about to yell out at him what he was doing but his lips were on hers before she could protest.

The moment their lips touched the tension between them changed and what had been scorning anger at each other was a need to hold and kiss one another. Paul wrapped his arms around her and picked her up so she had no choice but to hold on to him.

Chloe responded the way he predicted, though she was not sure if it was because of her fear of falling back or the want to hold him as they kissed. Whichever it was she would review it in the morning. Right now she just wanted to kiss her stubborn wolf.

Paul walked them both over to her bed before turning and sitting on the side of it causing Chloe to be in his lap as he kissed her. Once he was settled he released her lips and kissed along her jaw up to her ear as she caught her breath.

Once he was at the ear lope he gave it a hard nip causing her to move away with a small protest and a glare in his direction. Paul just smirked before pulling her back and kissing her neck with the need to cover with his kisses and his scent. Chloe sighed happily at the feel of what he was doing and relaxation.

"You know I'm still going to be mad at you when this is over and you leave" she stated seriously.

"Yeah and so will I" Paul replied pulling back to look her directly in her eyes to show he was also not backing down from his argument. It was more of them taking a needed break to just be together.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please reveiws and let me know your thoughts no matter how being or small.

-MSW-


	35. Seeing the Distance at School

It was the day that Embry returned to School. Chloe had been right when she had told Paul he would get control faster than him or Jared, only needing to phase 3 times before the wolf was almost fully under control.

Sure he still had his moments where he would shake and almost start to phase but then he would rein himself back in without the need to physically phase into his wolf. Sam had been impressed with the dedication Embry had put into his training, but Chloe knew he was doing it to take his mind of this day.

Because this would be the day that he had to really confront what had happened to him. With his wolf change so had his appearance. Now he had almost identical body shape to the others in the La Push pack wolves and his hair shorted.

Chloe knew that neither Jacob nor Quil had seen their friend since Quil's birthday and she knew that words would be spoken. But she hadn't expected them to come when they did. Chloe had let the boy boys walk themselves to school that morning and walked in with just Embry to give him courage.

When they arrived a lot of the students stared at him and his new look. To his credit Embry ignored the looks and walked with his head high, but a serious look on his face. Chloe kept her face blank with a bored look as they walked to his locker.

It was one don from Quil's where Jacob and Quil were just looking at him in shock with hint of displeasure. Chloe shook her head when she saw Jacob start to walk over as a signal for 'not right now, wait'. Jacob wasn't please by it but turned on his heel and stomped away like a child.

The two could hear the whispers from the people around them but Chloe just gave them all a bored look. Next to come along the hall was the rest of the pack. Jared and Kim which were holding hands and smiling ignoring the crowd and Paul who headed straight for Chloe and laid his arm over her shoulder.

The two had still not discussed what had happened with Embry since kissing on her bed with her in his lap that night. The pack knew that it was still an issue between the two but wasn't something either of them wanted to bring up and ruin that was happening between them. So they just kept dodging the issue and went back to how they were being in love and looking out for each other.

"Yo Embry, ready for this" Jared was the first to speak up. Embry looked to him with a nod as he closed his locker.

"You'll do fine, don't worry too much" Kim announced encouragingly with a bright smile. However, it just seemed to cause Embry to worry more.

"You'll do fine, just stay away from Black and Ateara" Paul advised, arm still protectively over Chloe's shoulders. His words just caused Chloe to roll her eyes at the half explanation.

"What Paul means is that it will be easier for you if you sit away from them, let them go in class first and then you know where to sit to avoid them" Chloe explained, Embry gave another understanding nod before all of them spilt up and headed to class.

X –X – X – X

It was now lunch time, halfway through the day. Jacob and Quil still hadn't say a word to Embry and vice versa. Embry had met up with Chloe and Paul at Chloe's locker (after Paul had kissed her) so the three could walk through the canteen doors together with Chloe in the middle of the two boys.

The hall went noticeably quieter when the three walked through the doors. There was no doubt in any of their minds that it wasn't because they could sense something was about to happen. They were right.

As the three walked to where they could see Jared and Kim were sitting Chloe saw from the corner of her eye Jacob stand and head straight towards them. She could also see Quil following behind frustrated like Jacob but still not quite on board with what they all knew Jacob was going to do.

"Embry!" Jacob yelled though the hall getting everyone's attention. Chloe knew that this might be the boy's breaking point and so moved in front and towards Jacob stopping him so he was just a few feet away from the new wolf.

"Jacob this really _isn't_ the time or place" Chloe stated seriously looking from both Jacob to Quil. But her words seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"So you're so sick you can't come over to hang with us but not sick enough that you can't hang with these guys?" Jacob spits spitefully. Embry physically flinched at Jake's words but didn't move in any other way.

"For real Embry, what's up with you bro?" Quil adds in. Embry gave the statement.

"I was sick but it's not like you guys came to ask how I was" Embry said as an excuse which had been true as Chloe had been the only one to try and visit him before his phasing.

"That cus your mum stopped Chloe from giving you your 'get well' pie, figured she wouldn't let us past" Jacob countered. "What you saying your mum let these basically strangers in but not your old friends?" Jacob accused. Embry glared at his old friend, he was fine if they insulted him, not his mom.

"Back of Black you don't know what you're talking about" Embry stated darkly. "And leave mom out of this" she had been the only really family he ever knew. Well until the day of talking to Sam, but she was still someone he would defend to the end. She was his everything and reason to fight.

"What hit a sore spot did I? Why don't you come at me then, like we normally do" Jacob goaded, hoping to provoke a reaction from his friend. Nevertheless, when Embry did nothing but look at him, Jacob went on attack.

"Oh wait, that's not what you normally do, you stay out of it and make stupid bets on the winner" he mocked. "Never had the balls to stand up for yourself when it really came down to it" Jacob spat and moved to push against one of his oldest friends, deeply hurt by his betrayal.

However, Embry didn't move an inch surprising Jacob with his strength. Chloe saw something trigger in Embry eyes when Jacob went to physically 'attack' him. She saw him shake slightly, knowing that it was because the wolf inside was angry, though not totally sure what it was angry at.

"Embry?" she asked quietly, ignoring the other three on the scene but Embry seemed to also ignore her and start running. He ran away from them all and out of the canteen doors. The action reminded her of when Paul had run away after the Rachel incident and caused her to run after him. She continue to follow until they were both out of the school well behind the treeline.

She saw the path he had run with branches snapped back and the tracks in the mud. It was only until she came to a small clearing in the forest bed that she saw Embry had stopped. He was kneeling on the forest floor with his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking. Chloe stayed far enough away so that if the wolf phased she would be well out of the way.

She might be worried about her almost brother, but she wasn't that stupid as to run into unnecessary danger. She waited a few moments but nothing seemed to change. This puzzled chloe but at the same time seemed to make her proud that he seemed to be keeping the wolf under his control. Not the other way around.

"Embry?" she called out softly. She received no answer above an almost sob. Decided that she was safe and that the wolf was still under control Chloe cautiously moved forward. She continued her slow approach until she was close enough to kneel beside the boy and rub his back in smoothing circles.

"They don't understand, they hate me and they'll always hate me" he was muttering over and over as his shoulder shook. Chloe continued to rub his back.

"No that don't understand, they won't unless they go through the same" at her words Embry turned to her and she felt so bad when she saw a glimmer of hope in his watery eyes. "Embry there is a low chance they too are going to phase, you must understand that" she explained softly.

Of course she did not completely believe this because she had a feeling that there was a higher chance of her cousin phasing with his own father carrying the gene same went for Quil. Nonetheless, she was not prepared to get Embry's hope up if her hunch was wrong.

"I know" Embry said disappointed. He also knew there was a low chance, but he had more hope when she had said it too. But he knew that she also knew there were low chances of it happening.

"Come on" Chloe said a few minutes later as she got back on her feet. Embry looked up to her. "We need to get back in there and you need to eat" she said with a small smile but Embry looked sad at the prospect.

"Maybe I should go back to Sam to calm down" Embry said off handedly. Chloe rose her eyebrow.

"That would just be delaying what is going to happen next time you see them" Chloe pointed out. Embry looked up to her sadly, knowing she was right before lowering his head.

"I don't want to see their hate" he whispered.

"So don't look" Chloe countered. Embry looked to revoke her statement but she gave him the look. "You know I'm right and I will be standing beside you" she said along with her 'You can't deny my logic'. "And so will your pack" she added with a smile and held out her hand for him to pull himself up. It took Embry a minute to really listen to what she was telling him and knew that she was right.

"Ok" and with that along with having faith in her words he took her hand.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please reveiws and let me know your thoughts no matter how being or small.

-MSW-


	36. What Happened to Bella's Head!

It had been three days since Embry returned to School and the awkwardness with Jacob and Quil in the canteen. There had been tension everywhere, in the house on the walks when Chloe walked with the boys on the way to School. She's changed took a morning to walk with just Embry to try and give him a bit of the old times in the change of it all.

She knew it wasn't much but the older boy did seemed to find it a relief. When it was just the two of them walked together they talked about different things. Not about the pack or the boys. It was just him and she the would-be-siblings. It had been on this walk that Embry revealed something Chloe had never known about the boy.

Embry told her that his father, a man he had never met with or wanted to meet was actually Joshua Uley, Sam father. He'd known for a while that he had shared the same father as their pack leader but had never confront Sam about it, even before the older man had phased. However, the pack connection had given him the chance to bring it up.

The news had surprised Chloe but, as Embry knew if anyone would understand it would have been her, not everyone had the best family dynamics. Just look at her family, a father that didn't hat her but had no time for her and a mother who didn't like her or her father but wouldn't let her father win anything.

Upon being privy to this information Chloe had asked the wolf if the trust he felt towards Sam was effected by the family tie. If a father neither of them knew very well would cause them to grow stronger or fall apart. Embry explained that that aspect had no effect because the two didn't really care.

Nonetheless, it was the mother connection that effected the trust. Sam had been devoted to his mother before she had passed away a month before his first phasing. The thought that Sam had been the same as him in that they both loved their mothers so much more because of not really knowing their father caused Embry to connect with Sam. A connection that seemed to work as bridge to start trust.

Knowing that Embry was trusting the pack not just because she was part of it made Chloe feel proud of Embry and his ability to put parts of the past aside to move forwards. Chloe worried less about the boy because of it though not completely.

There were still things happening around that stressed her out and that were beginning to annoy her but they were things that she had no control over. So when she had walked into the house knowing that no one was inside she took the opportunity to bring Paul in.

She brought him in the house and headed to her room so the two of them could just forget all the things happening and just spend some time that was just him and her. Of course it did not stay like that forever and that was realised in a matter of hours.

X – X – X

From where Chloe and Paul were laying for their nap after their steamy make-out session the two could hear the front door open and voices trying to stay quiet. This puzzled Chloe as to why either Jacob or Billy would try to be quiet. She started to sit up from her bed but Paul's arm was stopping her.

"Where are you going" he asked still a little sleepy from their nap. Chloe had to hold in a chuckle at his hazy confused face.

"I think either Jacob or Billy is back, but for some reason their being quiet" Chloe explained, a little slower than normal so Paul wold register each word. Paul just pushed his head into her pillows with a small groan. This time the chuckle couldn't be held in.

"Come on, if it's Jake he'll freak out if he comes in and sees us like this" she said slipping out his arm towards the wall, but Paul didn't move to get up. "Oh no, you don't get to stay there" she said pushing him to the side. Sadly for Paul, it led him to falling off the bed as she may or may not have known he was close to the edge.

"And put a shirt on" she said as he sat up to give her a little glare. Once Paul set about finding his black shirt Chloe moved towards the end of the bed to swing her legs off it to stand. Next was to find a clean t-shirt from her drawers.

As she took one out she snuck a look in Paul's direction as he put his head though the neck hold and his right arm in its sleeve. Chloe thought that Paul wouldn't notice her looking at him. How wrong she had been.

"Stop looking at me and put your own shirt on babe" Paul said with a playful smirk as he pulled his shirt into place. Chloe blushed a little when she was caught looking, knowing it would go straight to his ego. She tried to snort to shrug it off which caused the smirk to stay on his face but an eyebrow to rise.

"Oh what was that?" he asked as he walked over to where Chloe was standing pulling her own shirt on. "Was that a snort of denial I heard?" he mock asked curling his arms around her pulling her up against his chest and lowering his head so he was almost breathing on her ear.

"Because I think I just caught my imprint checking me out topless" he stated, giving her ear a little nip, knowing it would deepen her blush, and it had a different effect.

"I was indeed checking out my wolf" Chloe countered, knowing that he was teasing her in a way to cause her to be embarrassed. However, she decided not to play in his hands. If she did they would end up on the bed again as she was curious as to what was happening outside her door.

"But don't let it go to your head" she finished as she freed herself from his arms and moved towards the door. Paul gave his own chuckle at his girlfriend's counter but loved that she could keep on surprising him with her reactions. But their smiles didn't last too long outside of Chloe's room.

It had been Jacob that had returned and was walking around looking in cupboards shirtless while they saw sitting at the Black's kitchen table was Bella. She had some cloth scrunched in her hand, Jacob's shirt. But that wasn't what caught Chloe's attention, it was the blood slowly trickling down her forehead.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO BELLA'S HEAD?!" she almost screamed as she rushed to the older girl taking her head into her hands and pushing it so it was facing the light. The sound of her voiced caused both Bella and Jacob to turn to her in worry while the volume of her voice caused Paul to flinch away slightly because of heighted hearing. However, Chloe wasn't the only one shocked.

"What the hell were you two doing in their?!" Jacob exclaimed at the sight that Chloe and Paul presented him, walking out her room, her hair amess, his hair a mess and she was dressed in a different top to what she had been wearing at school. Yes he did notice these things about his cousin.

"Oh grow up Jacob and don't change the subject" Chloe reprimanded. Paul stayed quiet as to not cause any more tension between the Cousins and Bella looked uncomfortable feeling embarrassed. Jacob to his credit also looked at little embarrassed by his words, but wouldn't have been easily spotted.

"Now tell me what in the spirit's name's happened to Bella and why her head it bleeding" Chloe demanded. But then something clicked in her head and her tone lowered considerably. "Was this done on the bikes?" Chloe asked coldly.

This accrete guess surprised both Bella and Jacob while Paul was confused what his girlfriend was talking about. His thoughts were clear on his face; 'what bikes?' which none were about to answer. The two's silence of the two lead Chloe concluding Bella had been injured on the bikes.

She stepped away from Bella and walked over to the cupboard by the door, the one with the first aid kit. The place sh had made appoint of telling Billy and Jacob it was for cases like this but something Jacob must have either not been listening to or had forgotten. Chloe brought the necessary bits over to the table, getting ready to treat Bella's head and stick a butterfly-stich plaster on over the gash.

"I'm going to fix this up for you and then I AM calling Charlie" she said pointedly. Both the people in trouble were about to protest, but Chloe lowered her tone with a hard look in her eyes. "I _will_ be ringing Charlie, the end of it"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please reveiws and let me know your thoughts no matter how being or small.

-MSW-


	37. You're Going on a Date with Bella?

It was late in the afternoon on Saturday, Chloe and Paul had just spend the day in Seattle together and came back with two bags of books and clothes (three sets of jeans) that Chloe had ordered over the phone from catalogues.

While there they also watched 'Man of the house' in the cinema before having lunch at a pub near the complex. Overall it had been a great day for the couple, relaxing as well as just being together. It was also the first time Sam had let the two of them go off the reservation without any real worry.

Chloe had noticed when her and Paul started going off placing just the two the alpha had been worried that Paul wouldn't be able to handle it. Worried the shapeshifter would phase because of his lack of patience in a busy crowd. However, Sam was beginning to trust his beta off the reservation with Chloe.

That wasn't to say it hadn't been close calls of him phasing while they were in the city, because there had been. But if and when the wolf was near rearing Chloe was quick to act calm down/distract long enough for Paul to gain back control. Normally, it was as simple as touching his arm or hugging his side.

One time she actually pulled on his t-shirt so that she could kiss his cheek, leading to a quick return to Paul's truck so he could give her all the kisses he wanted to as thanks. But it had not been one of these days, nor had there been in quite some time. So now Paul pulled his truck up outside the Black's house and them getting out, Paul grabbing the bag before Chloe had a chance to reach for it.

"Thank you for getting the 'oh so heavy' bag" Chloe mocked with a slight chuckle. The gesture had been sweet and had caused Chloe playfully roll her eyes, ending with both giving each other a smirk.

"Anything to make it easier for you babe" Paul mocked in reply as he closed his truck door. Chloe rolled her eyes at him again shutting hers as well. By now Paul had moved to passenger side, leaning against the hood dangling the bag out playfully.

"I'm not sure you really needed these books" he commented, putting the bag on the hood in the middle by the windscreen, knowing Chloe couldn't reach without doing a small jump. She wasn't much shorter than him but he did have the longer reach. Chloe playfully glared at him and crossed her arms.

"I want those books Paul" she teasingly demanded looking at where he put them. "And the Jeans" she added as Paul just rose his eyebrow, making no move to reach for it as lean against the hood, crossing his own arms showing a teasing smirk.

"You mean the jeans you didn't even offer to try on in store for my eye only first" Paul countered.

"Why?" Chloe asked with a chuckle "Worried that they won't fit me?" she continued but Paul just shook his head.

"No, worried you'll look _too_ good in them, other guys might look" Paul replied, resulting in another chuckle and playful roll of her eyes. Chloe then moved to stand in front of him, plan already in her head.

"Well you don't need to worry about that" she answered. "To everyone at school I'm 'the weird paleface' that hangs with 'those weird attractive group' at lunch" Chloe mocked as Paul opened his arms to take her in them while Chloe stepped into and placing her arms so her forearms rested on his shoulders.

"That's just what the guys say so they don't seem weird" he countered. "However, in their minds you're different to the other girls around them" he explained with a smile. "Which makes you rare which makes you that more attractive" Paul playfully growled lowering his head so their noses were touching.

"So I'm _only_ attractive because I'm a paleface?" she asked pulling back slightly, pretending to be offended but Paul brought her even closer and moved so her nose didn't break contact with him.

"To them but not me" Paul corrected. "To me, you're the most attractive girl in the world with sandy bark hair and blue eyes as wonderful as the sky" Paul complimented. He was serious in his words. Chloe brought out a gentle side of him that only she ever saw but she didn't know just how much it meant.

"And I'm the imprint to your wolf" Chloe added trying to bring back the humour to the now serious moment. Paul saw she was trying to change from a subject that embarrassed her and took pity on it.

"That too, and how lucky I am to have it" he said moving his arms so he could take hold of her hips. Once he got the right grip he lifted her without any warning into the air.

"Eek!" Chloe squealed not ready to be lifted, causing Paul to laugh while spinning her around.

"Paul!" Chloe exclaimed while laughing at his childish antics. After spinning her around in the air a few turns Paul took pity. He set her down on the hood, not releasing her from his arms. Instead he stood between her legs so they were close. Once there he leaned up and took her lips with his.

Chloe had seen his plan so she leaned towards him, her arms wrapping around his neck. The kissed lasted only moments but felt longer to both, though Paul knew what her next move was be when they'd part. He wouldn't keep Chloe away from her shopping, was just fun to mess with her about. He smirked into the kiss and parted ever so slightly from her lips opening his eyes to look into hers.

"So do I get to be the first to see you in those jeans or not?" Paul teased.

"Do my jeans need a boyfriend stamp of approval?" Chloe replied in kind.

"Well, I could always go wolf, then tear up the _too_ sexy ones" Paul teased back causing another light laugh for both of the pair. They were then back to kissing, but not for long.

"Will you both get a room, it's rude to do that in front of the house" a voice called out to them. The sound of the familiar voice caused them to part and both to groan in annoyance making his way from the doorway over to them.

"Of course he's there" she muttered with a smile at Paul which he returned before turning and grabbing her bag she could now reach. "I win" she said a little louder knowing Jacob _would_ hear that.

"Only because I lifted you onto the hood minx" Paul countered with a chuckle taking her sides in his hand again and lifting her back down to the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, well you were the one to put it there to begin with" she replied before looking at Jacob. However, she was slightly shocked to see that he seemed to be above averagely dressed and looked freshly showered. Chloe rose and eyebrow at her cousin.

"Is it prom already?" Chloe mockingly asked looking her cousin up and down. Jacob smiled brightly, obviously taking her words as a compliment.

"Actually, I have a date" he said proudly. Both Chloe and Paul looked at him in disbelief.

"With who?" Chloe asked confused who he or had been asked on a date by.

"Bella, who else" Jacob said with a large grin on his face. "We're going to see 'Face Punch' at forks cinema" he explained. Both Paul and Chloe were now confused as the horror/action movie didn't really seem like a movie for a first date.

'Does she know it's a date?' Chloe thought to herself. She really didn't see what Jacob saw in the girl. She'd asked Embry and Quil multiple times about what was so attractive about the sickly pale girl that didn't seem to be getting any better anytime soon with bags under her eyes always ice cold to the touch.

However, even his two best friends were puzzled by his attraction to the girl. They explained that he only recently seemed to be attracted to the girl, not even when she had first arrived had he seemed so obsessed about the girl. Nonetheless Chloe wouldn't stand in her cousin's way it would be unfair.

"Well good luck on the date, make sure you stick by Billy's rules to be home before 10" Chloe said sweetly, trying to be encouraging but Jacob just brushed it off.

"Please the film doesn't start till 8, I'm going over now to at hers until it's time" Jacob explained as if he was trying too hard to play down his excitement. "And those are his rules for you two not me" he stated with a smirk. It was then the three was Bella's orange truck pull down the road

"Later" he said with a wave before jogging along to meet the truck. Chloe and Paul watched as he got in and Chloe gave a noise of voiced disbelief.

"So when I go on a date I have a curfew but Jacob doesn't, favourite much" she voiced aloud.

"More you being favourite and Billy wanting you safe, plus your younger than him and we're more serious than they would be" Paul tried to reason but Chloe just looked up at him as if to say 'really?'

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please reveiws and let me know your thoughts no matter how being or small.

-MSW-


	38. Right, Jacob Has Mono

It was about 20 past 8 when the phone had rang on Saturday night. It had surprised both Chloe and Billy had curled up in the living room for the evening. Billy in his wheelchair with a blanket over his lap with his coffee while Chloe was laying out on the couch with her freshly washed quilt and strong tea.

The two had decided to spend the evening just them been as Jacob was out. It was rare it was just the two of them but it didn't mean that they didn't do it. They'd decided been as Jacob was out watching a film they'd do the same at home. Their choice were classic action films they didn't watch very regularly.

Jacob didn't enjoy them the same as they did and they wouldn't for him too. They even added some fun to it by ordering so pizza to eat with their choice of rush hour 1, 2 and 3. The two were halfway through the second DVD, pizza with few slices left of each type while on their third or fourth cups drinks.

They weren't expecting Jacob back until past half ten and it was Sunday the next day, so no need for an early morning so they could have a late movie night. The phone ringing put a pause in the plan as Billy as he handed his coffee to Chloe then wheeling himself to where the phone was in the kitchen.

"Black's" Billy spoke into the phone, Chloe pausing the DVD, curious who it was on the other end. "Oh, ok I'll see who I can get to pick you up, just sit tight, ok? Get aa drink of water and just sit somewhere" Billy said seriously into the phone receiver before hanging up. Chloe rose her eyebrow in question.

"Who was it?" Chloe asked but her question seemed to fall on deaf ears. As Billy punched in a different number into the phone and waited for someone to pick up.

"Sam?" he spoke in question of who was on the other end. Chloe not doing well with not knowing got up from the couch, leaving both her half full cup of tea and Billy's basically empty coffee mug on the table. "Oh Paul, is Sam there?" he asked as she walked up and leant against the nearest cupboard to him.

"No, no, she's find just got a favour to ask Sam" Billy cleared up. His words caused Chloe to know that Paul had panicked about her not whatever was really going on. "Ah Sam, yeah I was wondering if I could as a favour of you, I now it's late" Billy asked directly, not beating around the bush.

"Yeah _Jacob_ was in Forks this evening, but he has become _rather_ _ill_ while he was out and doesn't have a way to get back" Billy asked Chloe could see he was emphasising words that didn't make much sense to her. "I was wondering if I could trouble you into picking him up for me" there was a pause.

"Great, thank you so much" Billy asked obviously relieved at the news. "I'll let him know you're on your way, he should be just around the corner from the cinema, something about not wanting someone to see him ill or what not" Billy explained. "Thanks again Sam, see you soon" and then he hung up.

"Jacob ok?" Chloe asked again now that Billy seemed to finish what he was doing. Billy nodded.

"Yeah, just not feeling well" Billy brushed off handedly. "Could you text him to let him know that Sam is on the way in his truck to pick him up and to sit tight" Billy said before wheeling off back to the living room.

"Afraid our movie night with have to come short tonight, though I'm sure it's nothing too bad" Billy stated as he started to pick up there drinks to bring to the kitchen. Chloe took out her phone to text.

"Yeah, sure, that's why you got _Sam_ to pick him up" she spoke as she text her cousin _'Sam U is coming to get you, play nice it was Dad who asked him and it late in the evening. I hope you are ok J xx'_ hitting send.

"I got Sam to pick him up because he doesn't sleep until the boys finish patrol" Billy stated as he came into the kitchen. "Must be Jared and Embry's turn to take it this evening, Paul was the one to pick up" Billy explained.

"I know I heard you greet him on this end of the phone" as if they knew she was talking about them, Chloe got two texts. First from Jacob; _'Whatever C, can you have a cold cloth ready, feeling really hot',_ second was from Paul; ' _Billy just called Sam, you really ok? x'_ causing Chloe to smile at his concern.

"Paul text checking on you?" Billy asked with a knowing grin. "And Even after I said you were ok to him on the phone" Billy teased. Chloe couldn't help but smile as she replied to his text _'yeah, just something's up with Jake, Don't worry xxx'_ before closing her phone and looking back at Billy.

"Don't change the Subject" Chloe stated. "Do you have any idea what might be wrong with Jacob?" she asked seriously but Billy just shrugged.

"We won't know until he gets back here really" Billy said avoidingly. Chloe rose her eyebrow at his behaviour but knew not to push the subject because he had made a clear point that they wouldn't know until they'd see him. The two waited in the kitchen for Sam's truck to pull up outside the house.

While the two waited they both had finished their cosy drinks and Chloe had washed up their cups. She had also put the leftover pizza on plates and into the fridge, throwing the takeaway boxes out in the bin, sorted out the couch and put away her quilt in her room.

She was now just get a few ice cube out and putting them in a bowl and glass of water before taking them to Jacob's room when they heard the engine. She quickly rushed to put the bits in Jacob's room with a few cloths in the water before rushing back to the door, just in time for Sam to get there.

"Oh spirits" Chloe muttered when she saw Jacob leaning against Sam thought the doorway, any other time it might have been amusing to see two very large figure try to get thought the Black's doorway, but now was not the time.

"He got a high fever but seems just sluggish otherwise" Sam explained as Chloe nodded before pointing towards Jacob's room.

"Last one at the end" Chloe said following closely behind. Once Sam had put him on the bed Chloe thanked him and set about tending to Jacob, getting to help her get himself into fresh clothes before laying him in the bed with his cover over him.

Sam had been right about the fever but Jacob was almost out of it the whole time. It was about 1 in the morning when she got him settled enough to know he would be ok until the morning. That would be when she could ring Sue and ask her to look him over. As she got up to move Jacob took hold her wrist.

"Not" he whispered weakly. Chloe sat back down and looked him over, push some of his hair out the way. She could feel his sweat in it and knew he'd have to have a shower tomorrow. "Please…stay…tonight?" Jacob asked, Chloe could see how tried he was and nodded.

"Ok J" she said before laying on the bed beside him under the covers.

"Thank you C" and there it was. Just like when they were little and one of them would have a nightmare when she was visiting her cousins, she was in Jacob's bed. He's pulled her to him and hugged close and the two fell asleep.

X – X – X

Sunday Chloe had called Sue over and the woman had told her and Billy that he had Mono. Chloe realised it was the same illness, the same Embry had and that got her suspirations on high alert. Then it was Monday and at lunch Embry asked how Jacob was.

Testing her theory of the 'Mono' cover up she told him in front of the other two only to have all the give each other a strange look. A look she had seen them all use before, when they were having an 'in head' conversation. It had annoyed her some but Kim, not liking the awkwardness, changed the subject.

She then tried again when Paul walked her from the canteen to her locker like every lunch, but he somehow distracted from the subject by kissing her against the lock until conveniently the bell that was a warning signal of the next lesson would start soon.

This meant she went the whole day with no official denying or confirming her theory which annoyed her slightly. She liked having all the pieces and knowing which cards she was right about in her hand and this was a mystery card and Paul could tell this when the drive from School was silent.

As normal it didn't take long for them to get to the Black's house and when they did Paul parked to let her out and give her a kiss. He would have got out but Sam had told all the boys he had spotted something worrying and he needed them as soon as, though Paul didn't tell Chloe about it.

"Thanks for the lift home Paul" Chloe said with a sigh and grabbed her rucksack. From beside her. Paul rose his eyebrow at his but didn't stop her when she moved to open the door.

"You're going to stay inside tonight right" he asked, surprising her so she turned to look at him puzzled. "No matter what happens you'll stay inside" he asked, though she knew it was more of an order.

"What is going on?" she demanded as she dropped her rucksack onto the floor of the truck, looking for an answer, knowing there must be something for him to ask.

"Nothing, Sam just worried about something is all" Paul explained looking out his window.

"Is that all that's going on?" Chloe questioned but Paul didn't answer. "Fine" she growled as she picked up her rucksack while opening the door again. "Don't bother to pick me up tomorrow, I'll ask Embry to walk with me" she stated, showing him how much he had pissed her off. But again he said nothing.

Paul didn't like that he couldn't be straight-out with his girl. He knew that she could have been better off for it, especially after what happened with Embry. However, Sam alpha ordered him speak about it with her, he explained Billy had asked him not for any of them to say anything to her, worried it would stress her out too much, but it seemed it was just going to stress their relationship instead.

Paul watched as Chloe slammed his door and stormed to the front door with a sad look in his eyes.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please reveiws and let me know your thoughts no matter how being or small.

-MSW-


	39. Truth Revealed with Some History

Ok quick disclaimer before this chapter. Obviously, I don't own anythig in the twilight sage, if I did it would have been about the La Push pack more then the vamps, sad but true. However, this disclaimer is also to say the tribe history in this chapter is FICTION. They are not the history of the real tribe and I mean no disrespect to the tribes actual history. The history I have done is just to be used for his story's plot and is not real.

Ok, now on with the chapter.

* * *

Chloe stormed in the house after her disagreement with Paul, letting the door swing shut behind her. She released out loud growl of frustration. No one was answering her questions or keeping her in the pack loop. She was part of the tribe's protecting pack but it was like they were protecting _her_ instead.

Just thinking it over caused her to give another frustrated growl moving into her room. She felt slightly bad not checking on Jacob but she needed to clear her head first. She walked in the room, dropping her rucksack beside her bed before she just let herself fall back onto it.

Normally Chloe prided herself in thinking she didn't cause Billy too much emotional trouble with her being the only teenage girl in the house. She had a system worked out with other people to ask about different things so she didn't have to dump it on the older man. Even when he said he'd be happy to.

For 'FEMALE' problems she'd go to talk with either Sue who was her only real mother figure or text Leah who was like her older sister. If she was having boy (Paul) problems she'd visit, call or Text Sabrina for advice or talk to Paul directly. Though that was so they didn't need an awkward conversation.

When it was a pack related problem she'd just talk to the pack about it. However, at this time it just seemed to be one thing that wasn't going to be solved that way. It seemed even though she tried so hard to keep a cool over most thing, this was going to be what she was going 'teenage stress' over.

So there Chloe was laying on her bed for a few moments trying to cool down and get her thoughts straight so she could get on with her evening and sort out her boys. To check on her sick cousin in the next room and make dinner for the three them. Suddenly there was a knock on her open bedroom door.

"Chlo-pup?" Billy called though, staying by the door, knowing by her entrance that something had upset her. Chloe closed her eyes with a sigh. "Everything ok?" Billy asked, still not entering without the girl's permission, unsure what she wanted at his moment. Not knowing if she just wanted to be alone.

"Not really" she muttered as an answer. Sad but not sorry that it had caused Billy worry as he was part of the reason she was stressed. She gathered what sense she had left and sat up on her bed to look right him. "Will you just tell me?" she pleaded. The sad look in her eye was all Billy needed to see.

"So you figured it out?" Billy didn't really ask more stated which Chloe just looked at him. "Well you always were an observant one" he said with a sign before wheeling himself into the room up to next to her bed. Once there he used his arms to lift himself onto the bed facing her taking her hand in his.

"Though I'm not sure if that was always a good thing or not" he joked looking up from her hand to her blue shining eyes. Chloe didn't reply in words but gave him a pleading look. "At least I know that Sam respected my wishes for the pack not to tell you" Billy concluded but Chloe frowned.

"You shouldn't have done that" she said calmly. "How do you think it made me feel?" Chloe questions. It wasn't that she was mad at Billy for trying to protect her, but she needed him to know it was wrong for him to do.

"Knowing everyone else knew what was going on but that I wasn't included because _you asked_ for me not to know" she explained calmly. To his credit Billy did look guilty. "I know you did it so I was safe but I _am_ part of the pack, I have a right and responsibility to know what is going on" she continued.

"I just didn't want to worry you" Billy said with a sigh. "The process to allow phasing that the body goes though can be heart-breaking to watch and then the first phase is painful" he explained his reasons.

"Nonetheless, its heart-breaking when everyone around me keeps a secret from me, like you all did with Embry" Chloe reminded. "But this isn't even a close friend that's like a brother to me, it's a person that actually could be my life brother, and both and the pack are keeping it from me" she explained.

"I understand that Chlo-pup" Billy said patting one of his hands down on hers, "And you're right, it's not fair but please don't go blaming the boys for not telling you about Jacob" Billy asked gently, looking deep into his 'daughter's' eyes.

"Sam's told me that he used his alpha voice to order them not to tell you because I said I didn't want you to know" he explained and Chloe gave a small nod. "We suspect Jacob with have his first phase before the end of the week" he stated, giving Chloe the clear answer she had wanted to hear all day.

"Sue suspects by the rate he's body is developing it will be as early as Wednesday/Thursday he will phase" he continued. "It means we have to be on our guard as his instincts will draw him to the woods, he will fully phase" Billy didn't take his eyes away from Chloe's as she took in all he was telling her.

"The pack will also know though instincts that he has indeed phased and be pulled towards him" he continued to explain. "Especially Sam whose wolf will know that the tribes 'natural' alpha has come into the phase" it was then Chloe stated to piece things together.

"Because Jacob's your son, making him son of the Tribe chief" she asked cautiously, Billy smirked.

"Not just son of the chief" Billy replied. "Jacob will be my oldest child to Phase, if one of the twins had phased they would out rank Jacob for the alpha rank" he explained which caused Chloe to nod and give a small smirk of her own.

"Well weren't the tribe guardians very balanced with their views on women within the role the tribe" Chloe stated with a small hint of humour in her tone which Billy followed.

"Oh yes, our ancestors did not discriminate by sex, women took on many rolls in the tribe as I know you know from all the books you have on the history" he stated humorously.

"Like chief Kaliska the tribe's great hunter" Chloe asked with an amused grin.

"She was a tribe guardian" Billy said with a smile but his answer shocked Chloe a little.

"Chief Odahingum the great fisher-woman?" she asked.

"Also a guardian, her partner was actually her imprint" Billy stated.

"Chief Nascha the wise chief" Chloe questioned causing Billy to chuckle.

"No matter how many female chiefs you say they will always be a tribe guardian warrior and they were _all_ the alpha of the guardian pack" Billy stated with a smile. "So was I and all the first born sons of chiefs" he explained with a smile. This intrigued Chloe and fascinated her.

"Now, I think you and a certain guardian need to have a talk so I will stay on Jacob care this evening and you can get him back here for a talk" Billy said kissing her forehead which was crinkled from the confused look on her face, before letting go of her hand and getting himself back into his wheelchair.

"How did you-?" Chloe started to ask but Billy just gave her a look.

"Really pup? He was the one to bring you home and you came storming in, don't insult _my_ intelligence as much as me and the pack did with yours" Billy countered wheeling himself around and headed for the door. "You're much too better than us for that" he said as he exited the door.

X – X – X

It was about an hour later that Paul was knocking on the front door. It had started to rain in the time since Billy had spoken to her so Chloe tried to be quick answering so Paul didn't get too wet. What she was not expecting was for Paul to just be in shorts and trainers, no shirt, hair soaked and topless.

She open the door and paused at the wet Paul before her, stunned a little by the sight. Sure she had seen Paul topless many times, the amount they make out then they get the chance it would be weird if he hadn't been shirtless, like it would be weird if he hadn't seen her in just her bra.

"You texted?" Paul asked awkwardly when she hadn't moved to let him in the house. The sound of his voice seemed to get something in her brain to click and moved to let him in. once he's stepped inside she closed the door head down with a blush as she walked towards her room.

She could hear his shoes give a squeak as he took them off by the door so not to walk mud though the house. As she walked past Billy looked up only to see him grin at the two of them which caused her to be a little more embarrassed. She quickly walked into her room which Paul followed her.

Once inside she closed her door, looking up again only to see Billy look like he was trying not to laugh aloud. As the door clicked shut Chloe rested her head against it with a sigh. She needed to do this, she could get through this.

"So, you said we needed to talk" Paul said gruffly. His voice again stirred something in her as she turned towards. Paul was standing in just his shorts, hands in his pockets and looking the other way to the door, at her nightstand or more the items sitting on it.

"Yeah I think we need to talk about…us"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please reveiws and let me know your thoughts no matter how being or small.

-MSW-


	40. Talks and Making up

"So, you said we needed to talk" Paul said gruffly. He had got the text when he was out on patrol for the strange scent that Sam had found earlier. However, with the rain the scent washed away and the pack was forced to leave it for the day. Leaving the job undone made him feel uneasy.

The thought that there might be a new leech out in the wood and could come for Chloe at any time set his instincts on a high. He'd planned to go back to Sam's pick up his truck, park it at his house and then phase to stay in the woods close to the Black's house.

Had Chloe and him not argued in his truck did before he went to Sam's, he would have just gone over and imposed on her and Billy for the night to settle his worries. Nonetheless, they had and he didn't want to ask that of her when she was mad at him.

So, it was a relief to him to find her text waiting in the phone on the seat of his truck. The text also made him slightly wary. Chloe didn't normal text him when they fell out. He knew she didn't send texts to him to rant at him like some girls.

Chloe was a girl that preferred to give him the silent treatment when they argued. This was because she knew that it was something that would drive the wolf in him mad with worry and she would use that. She didn't like it when they fell out just the same for him.

However, as the couple dynamic that they had of protective guy over a girl that didn't know how to handle someone worrying about everything about her constantly, they were bound to knock heads. But Paul thought that the two of them tried their hardest to compromise.

Though Paul would admit that it was Chloe did more compromising then him. This was due to the fact that he knew he could be a stubborn ass most of the time. These were the thoughts that went around his head as he opened the text.

 _'We need to talk, if you're on patrol can you come over when it's over, can't wait till tomorrow'._ The tone of the message was the first to set alarms off in his head. Not in that she was in any danger as if it had been the case they she would have tried to call him.

It was the phrases ' _we need to talk'_ and _'can't wait'_ were indicators that something was amiss. After reading the text he wasted no time turning on the truck and driving towards the Blacks house and not stopping until he was there. He didn't change into the dry shirt on seat or drying his soaking hair.

He just drove. He drove in his wet shorts and soaked trainers. Once parked he quickly walked towards the door and knocking, restraining from banging on it with urgencies. Chloe was the one to open the door and just at the sight of him seemed to cause her to pause.

Paul wasn't sure of the reason for her pause or the seeming awkward tension that seemed to break the moment he asked to come in. from there she was quick to lead him in the house and to her room, closing the door. Paul could feel a strange feeling rolling off her but wasn't sure of the cause.

It made him feel uncomfortable so he turned to look in the other direction which caused him to see his gift still sitting on her nightstand. The wolf totem he'd craved to 'watch over as she slept' was still there. By the simple fact that it was still there moved something in him but it didn't show on his face.

"Yeah I think we need to talk about…us" her words caused his head to whirl around to look at her. She was looking right at him, a look of seriousness dripping in them. There was no way to tell where this 'talk' was going but for the first time in a long time, Paul's heart was slightly breaking.

"Us?" Paul question in a quiet voice. He knew that they had been falling out a lot recently but he thought that they were stronger than that. He thought that no matter the difference of opinion that they would always just leave it in the past and move on from it. Paul didn't know what to do. His senses were still on high from the hunt for the scent. His wolf was pacing inside of him.

It was rattled by her, the need to protect his imprint, to speak to his imprint and just hold her in his arms. Paul had heard words like her before, from his mouth. He had used her words before for most likely the same reason she was going to use them. But Paul wasn't sure his wolf could take her decision tonight. It might sound selfish but he wasn't his heart would ever be ready to hear her next words.

"Paul, I don't know what is going on but lately all we are doing is arguing and falling out over small and large things" Chloe stated as she moved towards her dresser. "It seems like every few days we find something else to disagree on and its getting tiring" she explained as she opened one of her drawers.

"I mean, I know Sam alpha ordered you about Jacob, Billy told me that" she pulled out a large green towel from the drawer before closing it shut and walking over to him with it. "But I'm not sure you would have even told me about him or if you would keep it from me, just like with Embry" she reasoned.

Paul was taking all of her words. The more she talked the more it seemed like he couldn't breathe. The more she talked the more he was waiting to hear the words he knew were coming, but he ready didn't know if his wolf would survive the night.

"Chloe" he said quietly causing her to look at him, puzzled by his tone and surprised him talked. "If you're going to say what I think you're going to say I'm going to have to selfish and ask you to leave it for tomorrow" he stated, not being able to look at her in the moment. His confused her even more.

"We were on the hunt for a leech before I came here and the wold is very active right now, and I don't think it will…" he didn't want to finish that sentence. Paul Lahote was not a very emotional man with his words, but he knew he couldn't bring himself to finish his statement.

By now Chloe was looking at Paul really confused and a little hurt. Here she was trying to voice her opinions and worries to him but he just point blank told her he didn't want to hear them. He hadn't done that to her before. Paul had always let her voice them to him.

Paul would let her have her say, even if it was after something he had already done. He would stand there and listen to her but for some reason it was different this time. Chloe still held the towel in her hand, unfolded as she had been ready to dry his hair with it to stop him dripping a puddle on her floor.

She just stood where she was, frozen in place by her shock and confusion. Her face was showing puzzlement but Paul couldn't see that because his head was turned way, now looking towards the door. It was as if he was planning a quick escape.

His behaviour confused Chloe. She tried to go over what had just happened in her head. She went over her words in her head and this own. Nothing seemed to point to a reason until 'I don't think it will…' and it was then. Those words had held something to them something that only just clicked in her head.

"Oh you big dummy" she muttered before throwing the large towel over his, surprising Paul along with her words. But she didn't stop there. "You big wolfey dummy" she muttered as she pulled on the ends of the towel bringing a surprised Paul down to her level. And captured his lips with hers.

Paul was so surprised by actions that he didn't know what to do. He didn't kiss her back, he didn't move his hand from his pockets. He just stood leaned over as Chloe kissed him. It was sweet and innocent and only lasted seconds before she pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not breaking us up Paul" she told him clearly. Her words caused Paul to release the breathe he had been keeping in. Suddenly his brain would function again, taking all that had just happened.

"You're not?" he asked hesitantly, not sure if it was just some cruel joke to get his hopes up or not.

"No Paul, I love you, you big stupid wolf" she said, she knew it wasn't the right time but she couldn't help the smile that came on her face. There before her was the tall Paul Lahote, soaked from the pain, her green towel over his head like a vail and he had the cutest confused face on.

"I just know we need to talk about all the secrets and not trusting before it really does" she explained calmly before moving to give him another kiss on the lips. This one Paul was alert for and took only seconds to respond.

"Oh god I thought-" Paul started to say as they pulled apart but Chloe stopped him before he could finish this time.

"Please, you're stuck with me you big idiot, I'm not letting this go for something so small" Chloe stated before kissing him again. So happy with her words, Paul picked Chloe up and held her to him with his hands behind her knees that she wrapped around the back of his legs.

"Paul, you realise we are going to talk about this right?" Chloe questioned, seeing where this was all going to head but Paul was too busy kissing long her neck and nipping her ear.

"I will talk about anything you want babe, but just let me kiss you for now" Paul said between kisses. He was too happy at that point to care, his thoughts had been wrong and Chloe was staying with him. He just wanted to hold her, kiss her and cuddle her to him all night.

"I'll hold you to that Lahote" Chloe said with a mocking firmness in her voice which caused Paul to smile.

"You do that Black"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter decided to put abit of couplness in here for you all. Thank you to Love. Fiction, 2017 (no spaces). Please reveiws and let me know your thoughts no matter how being or small it do read them all and if there is questions I do try to answer them without giving too much spoilers.

-MSW-


	41. Jacob Missing and Found

The morning after her heart to heart with Billy and her cuddles and talk with Paul. Paul ended up staying the whole night but Billy hadn't voice any displeasure towards the fact when they walked out of her room into the kitchen, Paul still topless.

Instead Billy just asked Paul if he would a mug of coffee to start his day. His reactions now didn't surprise Chloe. From what she could gather from the older man he was happy for Paul to spend time with her after her curfew, but it had to be in HIS house unless they were with someone else.

With Chloe knowing the truth, she felt more confident as she watched the changes in her cousin, the process he was going though. She felt better knowing the truth so that she could try and take better care of her cousin. Though she found out what she thought might be a slow process was anything but.

While Paul and Billy were drinking coffee Chloe asked Billy if he would give Jacob a bath to clean the sweat be no doubt had caused over the night with his rising core body temperature. Billy agreed if she would get him up. Next thing she was doing was waking Jacob.

However, as she pulled his covers off what she saw had shocked her completely. His long hair... it was so short, as short as the rest of the packs', as if someone had cut it in the night. She knew Jacob was too exhausted from the 'fever' to care, but all the extra hair was just lying there, lose in his bed.

It was the first real shock of his transformation that really told her that her cousin was changing. His height and build didn't change as much as she thought it would but she's didn't know at the time if there would be more changed in the time she went to school or in the following morning.

Putting those thoughts aside Chloe decided that he would come to terms to his hair lose at a later date and if there were any more changes then she would just take them one at the time. But for that mornings goals she would just change and wash his sheets with Paul's help before they went to school.

Billy had been shocked by the sight of Jacob's short hair when she walked her cousin into the bathroom would've been an understatement. Though he didn't stay shocked for long before setting about cleaning his son.

It was also from that morning Chloe made sure that the food she was feeding him would give his body the energy he needed as well as replace the salt that he was sweating out. She continued to do this until Wednesday after school.

Paul had dropped her off but told her he couldn't stay because the pack was going to hunt for the vampire again. Chloe told him she understood and gave him a 'Good Luck Kiss' before getting out and heading inside, where she promised to stay for his piece of mind.

Since their discussion they had made sure to make a few fair compromises. Ones Even Paul agreed too. It seemed that the worry he had of her dumping him had gave him a well needed kick. Sure they were only some changes but chloe knew the tribe's lands weren't won in a day.

That evening Chloe decided to make Jacob some pork and Kale soup. She figured with high energy foods his cells would have more energy to accommodate the shifter gene that was taking it over and changing him as well as the needed high salts levels for the sweating.

Chloe dished the homemade soup into a bowl and left the rest on the stove for her and Billy to eat later after she added some boiled vegetables. As she held the bowl in one hand she pick up a spoon with the other then she walked towards Jacob's room.

She doubted he would have the energy to eat with the spoon which would end up with him just drinking from the bowl she also grabbed a dish towel to use as a napkin. As she walked past she nodded to Billy who was sitting in his wheelchair in the living room.

They had decided earlier that been as Jacob was still very tried and wasn't doing much that they'd try and carry on their Rush hour movies. It was more for the reason that they both had seen them before so if something did happen at any time then they could just leave it for the evening.

"J, I got your diner out here, I'm coming in" she called out in warning. She didn't want to just open it. She wanted him to know that she respected his privacy but at the same time she knew he was probably either asleep or too tired to answer her. But when she opened it what she saw shocked and worried her.

Or more, what she didn't see. His window was wide open and Jacob's bed was empty. His grey sheet was half over the bed while the rest was out over the window frame hanging outside. From the doorway she could see what looked like damp sweat patches on it.

"Billy!" she called for his attention. The older man looked up over at her, by there being worry in her voice then there was a high chance he should be as well.

"Jacob's gone" they were all the words she had to say for him to take action. Billy quickly wheel himself to the phone in the kitchen and dialled. The phone only seemed to ring twice before the other end picked up.

"Billy here, it's happened" at his word the other end seemed to go dead and he turned to face Chloe again. "I'd put the soup back with the rest, Jacob will be home around dinner time, he's got a lot to do this evening" the way he said those words so calmly Chloe didn't know whether to be worried or happy at the news.

X – X – X

About three hours after Chloe had noticed Jacob missing. She had done everything she could think to keep busy. She'd cleaned the kitchen twice after making her soup, boiling and adding the vegetables and washing the bowl she had used for Jacob's portion that was back in the pot on Billy's suggestion.

Chloe had also changed, washed and hung to dry Jacob's bed sheets and gave his room a little tidy, closing his window as well so it was ready when he got back. Next, she cleaned the living room, wiping over the coffee table and washing up Billy's coffee mugs.

She was running out of things to distract herself with by the time there was knock on the Black's front door. She rushed to it hoping it was news about where her cousin was, any news at all. He's only been gone 3 hours but it scared her like she was in hell itself.

"Jared?" she questioned as she opened the door to see that it had been Jared at the door. "Did you find him?" she asked him worriedly, praying that his answer was positive and not that he had come here to ask the same as she had to do for Embry when he phased.

"Yeah we found him about 2 hours ago, he hadn't remembered going out his window, just walking around the forest on all four massive furry paws" Jared tried to say but in a calm voice to keep her calm as well, but it didn't seem to work on her.

"Then why haven't you brought him home sooner, I've been worried sick over him" she question. It wasn't in an angry tone, just a confused tone. Why did they wait so long?

"We needed to get him to phase back like we did with Embry remember?" he tried to explained and have her understand what he was saying. When she nodded he continued. "But too do that he needed to be calm and it took a while for him to calm down with Paul and Embry there" he stated.

"Why? What did they do?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well he was angry at Embry because he felt like he had betrayed him and he was angry at Paul because he felt like he had been deceiving you this whole time" Jared explained rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"But he hasn't, none of you have" she stated, not at him, more just voicing her thoughts out loud.

"We know that but we had to try and explain that to him" he said in a tried tone.

"Ok" Chloe nodded showing she understood. "But you've got him to phase back now right?" she asked concerned. She knew Jacob was in good hands, she just worried for in in general. Though she smiled knowing that he was safe and that they had found him safe.

"Yep, he's shown he can phase back and Sam has explained a few things but figured if we brought him back here with you and Billy it would be easier to explain everything" he said with his normal grin.

"That's great, when will he get here?" Chloe asked, not moving from the doorway as they talked. "Billy went to Harry and Sue's" Chloe stated when she saw Jared look over her shoulder figuring he was looking for the pack elder.

"He said my worrying was making him feel old" she said trying to light the mood a bit.

"Well Jacob can come, as soon as I get him some fresh clothes" Jared replied, still rubbing his neck. It was then it dawned on her. Jacob was probably in wolf form right now because it would be less embarrassing then standing in the middle of a group of guys in only his birthday suit. He had no clothes with him and his Pyjamas were most likely destroyed from his phasing in them.

"Oh right, well his room is at the end of the house" and so she opened the door further to let the shifter into the house. He was in and out in only minutes. While he did that she picked up the phone and called the Clearwaters. Luckily it was Sue that answered the phone

"Hey sue, you can Tell Billy it's safe to come back now, they found him" she spoke in the receiver as she put on her shoes so she could go outside.

"Ok be there soon" was her only reply before she hung the phone back on the hook. Chloe moved to the door to go out and meet her cousin. She'd probably end up hitting him in the head for making her worry for 3 hours but at least he was safe.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please reveiws and let me know your thoughts no matter how being or small it do read them all and if there is questions I do try to answer them without giving too much spoilers.

-MSW-


	42. Reactions

Once Jared had got Jacob's clothe from his room he headed straight for the treeline. When Chloe had followed behind to meet her newly phased cousin she'd thought that she'd seen a brown wolf outlined in-between the trees but shook it off as she waited for the pack to come out.

It only took seconds but Chloe was almost holding her breath as she waited. Unsure how it would all play out and how he would take everything he would lean about himself. When the pack emerged Chloe could saw the confusion in Jacob's eyes as well as some relief.

She stayed in her spot as Jacob took maybe ten strides to get to her just under halfway from the treeline to the house at most. Chloe only smiled taking how much better he looked than he had that morning. She also noticed that the tribe symbol had appeared on his arm.

The rest of pack had phased by the time Chloe'd met them while Miss Call hadn't let her visit Embry before his phasing. She suspected the tattoo only happened after the first phase and contact with the pack. But nothing mattered because when Jacob was close enough he was fast to wrap her up in a hug.

The hug was tight, probably because of the new strength that came with his new transformation, something he wouldn't have realise yet. Chloe knew that even though she was happy that he was happy but there was a chance he's break someone if he wasn't told about it.

"J, if you don't loosen your grip you're going to break one of my ribs" she wheezed. Jacob released quickly and looked down at her with worry. She smiled at him softly which his eyes seemed to return, the look that used to be her old J. It was her Jacob before dating Paul and before being part of the pack.

It was Jacob before hanging out with Bella, before the separation between him and Embrey. Looking down was her caring, protective cousin that used to hug her when she visited and would get into bed and sleep by her side to keep away all the bad dreams.

It was Jacob that kept her close only days ago when the fever started. He and the twins didn't share the same bond as Chloe and he shared. Now Chloe had that cousin back, she had her J back to his senses and his brother love back.

"You scared me you big idiot" she teased, eyes starting to watering from the moment.

"Yeah, sorry about that C" he said with a smirk before bringing her close again, this time it was a gentler hug. It was a hug Chloe took comfort from, until he stiffened. "Why do you smell so strongly of him" Jacob bit out, his brows furrowed as he pulled back sharply to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked softly. The relaxed pack moment was suddenly one of tension. Jared and Embry moved a bit forward towards them. Paul unmoving, knowing if he moved it could put her in more harm while Sam standing with him.

"Why's he thinking about _you_?" he said coldly, those words clicked, making sense of his actions in her head. "Why do I need to step away, your _MY_ cousin" he spat, growing louder with each word, his grip on her arms tightening, causing slight pain. Chloe didn't react, knowing it would set off Paul's instincts.

"Jacob, you need to breath, calm down please" she asked, trying not to wince when his hold didn't change. "This is all still new and you need to adjust to all this, please Jacob" She tried to explain. Paul knew her too well, he knew when she was trying hide something and it was obvious what it was.

"You're hurting her Black" Paul tried to say calmly, about to take a step towards the pair. However, Sam's arm stopped him, he would only make it worse but it was hard, he and his wolf wanted the new pup to stop hurting _HIS_ Chloe.

"She's not _YOUR_ anything Lahote" Jacob called. Paul was surprised when he realised that the newly phased wolf was reading his thoughts without knowing. "What the hell is an _IMPRINT_?!" Jacob screamed and his gip not changing, Chloe bit her lip to stop the pained whimper that she so wanted to let out.

"You need to loosen your grip Jacob, please" Chloe said softly, getting him to focus back on her. Jacob turned to her and locked eyes with her. Chloe used hers to show him it was okay. It worked as Jacob loosened his grip to let go of her arms.

When he did, the red marks that would form into bruises were there for all to see. Jacob looked shocked and hurt at the marks, knowing he had caused it. The others looked at the marks in shock though Sam's face stayed the same and Paul's reaction changed quick as he started to growl in anger though instinct. Someone hurt _HIS_ Chloe, he _NEEDED_ to get beside her.

"Will you stop it she isn't _YOUR ANYTHING_ " Jacob snarled spinning around to face Paul. At his comment Paul growled louder, shoulder hunching forward and everyone knew that he was about phase. Chloe'd seen the look a lot when then were off the Reservation in town.

Now would be the time that she would put her hand on his arm and calm him down, but she was too far away. Chloe knew she had to do something because if he phased Jacob would phase and it would all get out of control.

"Paul, I'm fine, Paul look at me" she said slowly, ignoring an angry, hurt Jacob as she walked passed him. "Paul, look at me, I'm okay, everything's okay" she said soothingly as she stepped towards was only when she was level with Embry and Jared Sam gave her a look that said to stop. She knew his warning and stayed where she was, lowering herself a bit but her eyes not moving from looking him.

"Paul please, calm down, I can't come to you until you do" she said calmly, eyes pleading him. His shoulder lowered at her words and his face slowly softened as he calmed down.

"It's all okay Paul, just calm down for me" she asked sweetly. Her words seemed to do wonders as it only took seconds for all tension to leave Paul as he calmed down and gave her a nod to tell her he was fine. But the same couldn't be said for her cousin.

"Are you fucking with _ME_?!" Jacob yelled, his shoulders shaking in anger. "Are you serious right now, it's him again?!" he yelled at the two, by now they all heard a truck pull up outside the Black's house, somehow they all knew it meant Billy had returned.

"J please, if you calm down they can explain all this" Chloe said as she turned to the side to look at her cousin, holding up a hand towards him while the other was held out to keep Paul form moving from where he was. This really was the last place she had ever wanted to be. It was dangerous but knew that if she moved then nothing good would come of it. Her heart beat quicken with the nerves she was feeling.

"You can't be serious right now, even after all that's happened today to me today, you still pick him over me all because you're his-" but it was then Jacob realised what it had all been meaning and what was going on, after all he too had listened to his father tell him and Chloe stories about the wolves.

"…imprint" he said after a pause. Chloe knew then that it had all clicked into place in Jacobs head, but she was really sure how her cousin was going to react to the news but she didn't have to wait long to find out.

"YOU BASTARD!" and that was when it all went to hell as Jacob shook with the rage and he launched forwards, jumping as he started to phase. He wasn't sure how, but after the first phasing the process seemed to come naturally. But Jacob hadn't paid attention to Chloe being between him and Paul.

As he attacked, everything seemed moved in slow motion. Chloe, seeing Jacob launch knew it would be best to make herself as small so she crouched. While she did to try to be out of his way of his jump path, Embry and Jared stood to the sides and watched in horror at the scene.

Paul could see by her staying in the same place meant she was in danger of getting hurt, even as she made herself small. Paul still couldn't really move forward as Sam's arm was still a barrier. However, this wasn't on purpose but more because Sam had also shocked at Jacob's reaction.

Sam had known that Jacob wouldn't be happy with the information about Paul and his cousin, but Sam hadn't expects such a strong reaction. He also hadn't expected the newly phased wolf to give into his instincts that allow him to transform so perfectly.

Though of all of them Jacob was more likely to be able to being of such a strong bloodline connected to the shifter gene. He knew that the young wolfs rage was aiding him and leading him in what he was doing. He also knew that Chloe hadn't really wanted to be where she was.

Sam knew that Chloe would never want be where she was and be in the danger that she was in at the moment. But horror had filled his expression as he predicted what was about to happen. All he could think was back to Emily and what he had done and it just froze him in place.

It was at that moment that Billy had come on to see the scene that was taking place behind his house. He had just came back with Sue and Harry Clearwater after being told the pack was heading to his now that Jacob had phased back.

He'd fully expected to come back and have to have a long talk with his son with the pack and explain everything to his son. But he had not expected to see the scene of his son heading towards Paul with some sort of rage. He had _never_ expect to see his Chloe-pup in such danger either.

To see Chloe crouched low to the ground, while his son launched over her as he phased and barred his fangs in rage in Paul sent a cold sweat down his back. Billy had imagined what it would be like to see his son's wolf for the first time in he would have been one of the rare gene carriers.

What a horrible way for him to see a wolf that looked much like he had in his youth. In the slow motion No one saw until it until it was too late. No one saw could have predicted the moment when Jacob would move his back paw backward. To see calculate that the bottom of his paw being closer to Chloe then he had realised.

No one, not Sam, not Paul, not Billy, not even Jacob himself could have seen coming what was going to happen because of the backwards movement Jacob's paw, when his claws raked along the length of favourite cousin's back skin layers, not deep enough to hit muscle or organs, but enough for blood.

* * *

And that is the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the update. shouldn be too long till the next one.

Please reveiws and let me know your thoughts no matter how being or small it do read them all and if there is questions I do try to answer them without giving too much spoilers.

-MSW-


End file.
